Family Ties
by spooksfan08
Summary: Follow on from Best Laid Plans, so it might help to read that first. An escaped prisoner is not helping R/H adjust to married life and Ros is not enjoying her leave either. H/R L/R characters from series 3 onwards
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spooks. The BBC and Kudos own all things Spooks related, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Early Morning**

The first thing Lucas noticed as he rubbed his hand over his face was that it was still dark. The second thing he noticed was his mobile phone was ringing. The third thing is that Ros was not next to him, where she was when they fell asleep hours earlier. Sat up in bed he retrieved his phone as he glared at the screen. Answering it he sighed.

"Harry it is 3 am" he rubbed a tired hand over his eyes.

"Yes" Harry answered. "Where is Ros? She didn't answer the phone" Lucas realised that Harry sounded very awake and that Ros' mobile was on her nightstand. They had now been officially living together for three months, with another month to go before the baby arrived.

"I don't know. What's wrong?" Every nerve in Lucas' body awake as Harry spoke

"Get back to the Grid now. We have a serious problem. Morrison has escaped" Harry cut the connection as Lucas swung his legs out of bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth and Harry had been back on the Grid for hours. The police had contacted Harry at home with news of Morison's escape. He had been livid. The trial date was a few days ahead and Section D was once again swamped with work. He hated the idea that a man who had a personal grudge against his team had escaped. Especially when he had shot one member and badly beaten another. Harry sat at his desk as he decided to Red Flash the entire team. This could not wait until the morning. Ruth was already analysing CCTV footage from the prison where Morrison was being held while he awaited trial.

"Harry?" Ruth entered his office. She looked worried "The footage is useless. He looks at the camera once before if goes off" she sat on the chair opposite his desk as he nodded.

"Still can't believe he escaped." he leant back in the chair "It must have been an inside job" Ruth nodded. It was looking more like Morrison had been helped to escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas dressed quickly as he called out for Ros. There was no reply and he was getting increasingly worried. He opened the door to find the living room empty, the bathroom was the same. "ROS!" he called as he opened the kitchen door to find Ros asleep at the table with her head in her arms, tea cold and ignored next to her.

"Ros?" he smiled. He'd never tell her but she looked beautiful just sat there with her head on her arms.

"uhm?" she stirred slightly

"Ros c'mon wake up. We have to go into work" he smiled as she opened her eyes. Her head remained pillowed on her arms.

"What's this we? Ever heard of the concept of Maternity Leave? Wake Adam up" she yawned. Lucas smiled. It had taken her months to accept she would need to take time off from the Grid but now she was quite happy to stay where she was.

"Harry called. Morrison has gone AWOL. We all need to go to the Grid." She became more alert as she registered what Lucas said. Even at 8 months pregnant Ros was formidable when properly riled. She grabbed her keys and walked toward the front door.

"He's what? What idiot let that happen? What are you waiting for?" Ros turned as she reached the hallway, all thought of sleep forgotten.

"You to get dressed" Lucas deadpanned as Ros rolled her eyes as she changed direction and headed for the bedroom to dress.

X

Adam was not happy. He had worked on the evidence for the Dowey and Morrison trial for the last four months. Along with the rest of the team they had a rock solid case. He entered the Pods to see the rest of the team stood around Ros' desk. Only one member of the team seemed to be missing.

"Adam have you heard from Zaf ?" Ros stared at Adam

He shook his head as Tariq handed him a coffee.

"In that case" Harry stated "I think we have a problem"

_**Author's note: Just an introduction, hope you like this. Should I continue? Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Nothing Changes**

Adam sat at his desk; he'd barely said two words since dropping Wes off with Carrie who had to be the world's most understanding child minder. It probably helped that she was also dating Adam. He was worried about his friend. Zaf never ignored a Red Flash call. It was a disciplinary offence to do so, but Zaf was usually the first to return to the Grid ready to dive head long into whatever nightmare had called them together at some unforeseen hour. He starred into the distance trying to work out what had happened and where Morrison could be headed now. Sighing he stared at the ceiling as Harry ordered the team in to the Briefing Room.

"What have we actually got?" Lucas was exhausted but knew there was a long way to go before they were able to go home.

"Not much" Ruth answered as she passed files around the table.

"The prison say Morrison killed two inmates before beating the prison warder to a pulp before escaping. We have minimal CCTV footage but basically we do not know where this man is." Harry sat at the head of the table, acutely aware that one member of the team was missing. At the moment he was more angry than worried.

"What we do know" Ros joined in "Is that when this idiot was walking the streets he came after us individually. First Zoë and Lucas, then Malcolm, Ruth and Harry. The only people they didn't manage to get to were Adam, myself and Zaf" she looked at Zaf's empty chair. She was livid. The Ice Queen was back in full throttle. She pushed herself away from the table and stood. Looking towards Harry she saw him nod.

"Zoë keep trying Zaf's phone. Ruth you go through all the Intel we have on Morrison and Dowey. Find out where Matthew Morrison is hiding and what he's been up to since we put his dad behind bars. I need all the Intel we have on Shining Dawn and Returning Dawn or any variations of them." Ruth nodded as both she and Zoë stood.

"Adam you and Lucas go and see what you can get from any contacts, anywhere Zaf may run to if he couldn't get here. Tariq, you and Malcolm go over the CCTV footage. Remember these lunatics think they are good with technology. Prove them wrong." her eyes were as steely as her voice.

"Our priority is getting Zafar Younis back." Harry stood as the team made their way out of the Briefing Room.

"I'm going to talk to Geordie Jim" she grabbed her jacket as Harry called the meeting to a close.

"Ros" Lucas called as she walked towards the Pods. "Where are you going?"

"Where you not listening in there? I'm going to speak to a reliable asset." Lucas looked down; he knew there was no way he would be able to argue with her.

"Try not to get yourself shot while I'm gone" Ros was out the Pods before Lucas could argue any further. He saw Malcolm look at him sympathetically.

"I've known Ros Myers along time Lucas. She won't back down, not when one of her team is in trouble. If you don't believe me talk to Harry. Three years ago she walked in to a death trap to get him out. Didn't seem to bother her it meant she'd probably get killed too." Malcolm saw Lucas sigh heavily as it occurred to him that Ros was never going to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across London Zaf was disorientated. He pulled himself into a sitting position aware that his mobile had been ringing. He couldn't reach it and sighed heavily. His head throbbed as he realised wherever he was the place was moving. He was freezing. He tried to focus as it became clear he was in the back of a van going at speed to God only knew where. He knew none of the team would know where he was or more worryingly where he was going. He sighed as the memories of his time with the Red backs came to mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoë was fed up of trying Zaf's phone and decided to go around to his flat. She was genuinely worried. It wasn't like Zaf to stay out of contact unless he had to. Something had happened. The sun was beginning to poke through the night gloom as she pulled up outside the flat.

The only signs of life on the street were the milkman doing his rounds and the old lady that lived next door to Zaf looking out the window. Zoë waved, she liked Mrs McDonald. The little old Scottish lady had taken a shine to Emma on one of their visits and had recognised Zoë immediately.

"Hello hen" she picked up her milk bottle as Zoë approached her.

"I don't think your boy will be ready for work this morning. Such a commotion there last night" she laughed as she put a hand to her chest.

"A commotion Mrs McDonald? What happened?" Zoë tried not to look worried but she had already seen the broken glass in the doorframe.

"Och listen to me. I don't want to get him any trouble. He's a good boy. Never hear a peep out of him usually, was the same when little Joanna lived there too God rest her" Mrs McDonald smiled sadly. She really liked her neighbours but didn't understand how working for a big firm in London meant they kept such odd hours.

"Please? I need to find him" Zoë tried not to sound worried, she didn't want to frighten the old lady.

"Well last night I heard some glass break. I thought it was kids making a mess out here." she pointed to the street. "Then there were raised voices and a loud bang. You know like that car backfiring" Zoë turned her head briefly, she knew that it hadn't been a car backfiring. Gun shots sounded remarkably similar unless you knew the difference.

"So, Hen. I had a look outside. There's a black van parked just where your car is now. Zafar got in the back. He didn't seem too happy about it. I called the police. I hope he isn't in trouble. Did I do the right thing? I've been sat here all night worrying. I was going to ring his Mum but I don't have the number" Tears sprang to the old lady's eyes as Zoë nodded.

"Lads larking about I expect. He did mention something about a stag night" Zoë knew her lie was pathetic but the old lady seemed to accept it. She thanked her before walking across to Zaf's flat. She pushed the front door open gingerly and stepped aside. The place was a mess, blood stained the wooden floor as the broken furniture and picture frames showed that at least Zaf hadn't gone without a fight. Zoë ran a hand through her hair as she rang the Grid.

"Ruth it's me. Zaf's been taken"

_**Author's note. Poor Zaf! Hope I have got Ros and Zoe more in character this time. Please review:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**A Lead?**

Ruth closed her eyes for a moment as she absorbed Zoë's words. Zaf was gone. Well, he'd been gone before and they'd found him. She shuddered as she saw Harry watching her through the window of his office. He held her gaze as she felt the tears spring to her eyes. Ignoring the concerned looks from Tariq and Malcolm she walked across the Grid to Harry's office. She fought the tears every step of the way as Harry watched her. He was on his feet before she reached the office. She closed the door behind her and leant against it as if the door was holding her up.

"Ruth what's happened?" he crossed to stand in front of her, aware that she was trying to hold herself together.

"Zoë called" she glanced down as she began talking "She spoke with Zaf's neighbour. He's gone." her voice broke as she glanced up at Harry.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Harry was getting more concerned by the second

"The flat was broken in to, blood on the floor and his neighbour called the police when she saw him pushed into a van. A black transit that's all we have to go on." Harry looked through the windows of his office; no one else was in sight. Right now all he cared about was Ruth as she tried to keep herself together.

"He'll turn up" he reached out and ran a hand along her arm as she nodded

"We will find him Ruth and we will catch Morrison. He can't hide forever" Ruth nodded at his words as he pulled her into his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town Ros was not happy. She was waiting in the rain for Geordie Jim to arrive. The initial early morning sunshine had done nothing to warm the streets or Ros' spirit. Now the drizzle of early March was darkening her thoughts even more. She had a bad feeling about this, Zaf was in trouble and they had no idea where he was. She was Section Chief; it was her responsibility to find him. Maternity Leave would have to wait. Waiting in the alley way she promised herself that if she went in to labour on the Grid Zafar Younis would be wishing he could disappear again. She glared as Geordie Jim approached.

"Hiya" he smiled as Ros remained impassive

"What have you got for me?" her voice was steady as she looked him in the face. Geordie Jim was slightly shorter than Lucas but thicker set. His ginger beard making him look older than his years.

"What no pleasantries? All business. Ah well" he shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned towards her. She brought a hand up and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Now you listen to me. I do not have time for this crap. My colleague is in danger and you have information that may help to rectify the situation. I am tired, hormonal and my back aches so I suggest you stop taking the piss and tell me what I need to know" Her face was inches from Geordie Jim as he nodded.

"Asian lad yeah?" Ros released his throat "Works for you lot. Docklands is all I know. Leighton says he has unfinished business with you lot. Don't know a lot but that blonde bloke you came with before" Ros' eyes widened "He got a kid - Leighton said he's got a boy. The other girl, the posh one got a kid too. I reckon it's be best if you got the little uns somewhere safe till you sort this. Leighton means business. I don't want to be responsible for any bairns getting hurt. He's a nasty piece of work"

Ros stepped back. She had to warn Adam and Zoë. She watched as Geordie Jim walked away - her eyes followed him until he reached the end of the alleyway. She cursed under her breath as she realised if Zaf had been taken to the Docks then he could be anywhere, even shipped off to another country. Pulling her mobile out she rang Adam. She had to warn him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Lucas drove back to the Grid in near silence. Both were worried about Zaf but now Adam was furious. His son had been threatened. He knew that if anyone touched Wes he wouldn't be able to control himself. He rang Carrie as Lucas drove and told her he was arranging for her, Wes and Emma to be brought to the Grid again. A safe house wasn't going to work. He agreed with Ruth's opinion that safe houses were trouble when it came to Section D. Adam wanted the children where he knew they would be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as Tariq and Malcolm went through the CCTV footage again. He hoped they would find something as Zoë walked back on to the Grid.

"Have you spoken to Adam?" she threw herself back in to the chair next to Tariq.

"Yes" he watched her as she stood again, clearly agitated "The children and Carrie are on their way here. The amount of times they end up in the Briefing Room I'm considering paying a teacher to be here" he deadpanned as Zoë smirked

"My daughter stays safe. That's all I need to know" her fringe flopped in her eyes as she addressed her boss.

"She will" Ruth smiled. "Her and Wes will be ok" Zoë calmed slightly as Ruth smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked back on to the Grid as she saw that she was the last of the team to return. Harry was deep in conversation with Malcolm as Adam and Lucas focused on maps on the computer screen. Tariq was trying to work out if Zaf had been taken out of the country in any of the ships that were in Dockland waters.

"What have we got?" she walked across to Adam and Lucas as Lucas smiled. She pointedly ignored him.

"We know that there are two warehouses down in the Docklands that may be of interest." he ran his eyes over her, trying to assess any damage. He shook his head slightly as he recognised that the Ice Queen was back.

"Everyone!" Ruth looked flustered as she ran in through the Pods.

The team turned to look at her; she had been running from somewhere. "A message was left from them." the venom in the last word making it clear who had sent the message.

"What is it?" Ros turned to see Ruth catching her breath.

"Tariq, get on to the CCTV, see what's going on out there" Adam yelled across the Grid.

"Already on it" Tariq answered.

Ruth placed the paper on Harry's desk as he carefully opened it. He raised his eyebrows when he realised the envelope had been addressed to Lady Ruth Pearce. She hadn't mentioned that. He smiled briefly realising that Morrison didn't have all the facts, she never used it and he rarely used "Sir" unless it could help Section D in some way.

The computer written letter was in block capitals "ZAFAR YOUNIS DEAD AT SUNSET. CARTER + MYERS NEXT. ONE BY ONE SECTION D GONE"

Ros swore loudly. Adam clenched his fists; the sunset was only a matter of hours away. They had to find Zaf soon.

Harry watched his Section Chief closely. He had intended on sending her off duty, but he reasoned it could be more dangerous for her if he tried to. He knew there was a chance she'd go off on her own. Lucas paled visibly when he read the note; he couldn't let anything happen to Ros. He didn't know how he could protect her without her going off at the deep end.

Harry sighed. "Right. Priorities here everyone" he glanced at each member of the team in turn.

"The kids stay here until Morrison is under lock and key." Adam nodded as Zoë just stared

"Lucas, you Zoë and Adam go down to the Docklands. Leave no stone unturned. We have precious little intelligence on this. Ruth keep on digging" she nodded as she turned to return to her station.

"Ros" her eyes snapped up "It's about time you and I went to see Matthew Morrison" she smiled. Lucas also felt himself relax a little. He had confidence that Harry wouldn't just let her go off on her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq scanned the security cameras from outside Thames House. Ten minutes before Ruth had been called downstairs to collect her "post" a black BMW motorbike had driven past twice. He couldn't make out the number plate but he knew the bike was dodgy.

"Malcolm, look at this" he turned his screen so Malcolm could get a better view.

"The motorcycle goes past twice but the driver doesn't enter Thames House" he smiled at Tariq

"The biker must have given the letter to someone else to deliver. The guard on reception said a young blonde woman dropped it off. Seems she must have been waiting outside for the biker to meet her." Tariq threw his pen in the air as he whistled.

"See if the facial recognition programme can pick out the blonde." Malcolm smiled "We may have a lead Tariq" For the first time since he'd received the Red Flash message Malcolm began to feel that they had a chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat in the car next to Harry. She was exasperated with the whole situation; she wanted to be at the Docklands searching not going to talk to Morrison junior. Harry parked the car as he turned to her.

"Right come on. This shouldn't take long" Harry was about to step out the car as Ros spoke.

"NO" she hissed forcefully as Harry remained where he was. "Look" she nodded towards a black transit van in the road. It had parked a few seconds after Harry.

"Now isn't that interesting?" Harry watched as Matthew Morrison left the house and joined his father in the van. Ros and Harry remained silent as Harry pulled out of the van intending to follow the battered black transit.

**Author's note: Please review, even if you hate it. All the reviews help me write better Thanks for all the reviews so farx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still dont own it. See previous chapters**

**Recognition**

Ruth looked over Tariq's shoulder. "Print that out. I recognise her but I don't remember where from" she pointed at the blonde woman on the CCTV footage. She looked very familiar and Ruth was couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was no way the woman on the screen could be the person Ruth recognised. She stalled as she was sure she was mistaken. _Millions of women had similar features, she was stressed_, _seeing things _Ruth reasoned to herself.

"Malcolm said to run it through your facial recognition programme" he tapped a few keys on the computer as the printer whirred into life.

"We've come across her before I'm sure of it" she shook her head as the printer spewed out paper.

"Malcolm has gone to talk to the security guard on the front desk, see if he remembers anything about her" Tariq smiled.

"Oh Tariq, its Stan on the desk today. If a woman has been in trust me he'll remember her." she smiled as she began programming the Facial Recognition Programme into the computer. She knew she had to be wrong but as the computer programme began searching Ruth knew that the computer would find out who this woman was. Just to make sure she called up personnell files that only Harry had access to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across London Zaf was beginning to get concerned. He wasn't sure how long he had been missing but he knew his head was aching. Both hands were tied in front of him and he ached in places he didn't realise existed. As he struggled into a sitting position he was aware of a presence in the back of the van with him. He stayed silent, afraid that if he spoke he'd be on the receiving end of another beating. He wasn't in any condition to fight back at the moment.

He listened quietly as he attempted to control his breathing. All he wanted to do right now was give up, he didn't have any fight left in him. There was no real sound, just a feeling that someone was there and the unmistakable scent of perfume. Jo's perfume. Zaf concluded that he'd suffered a knock to the head and waited for his senses to return.

"Hello to you too" he heard Jo whisper in his ear. He wanted to cry, to fling his arms around her and kiss her senseless but he knew he was imagining things. Jo however was not behaving like an imaginary concept and refused to go away.

"Am I dead?" Zaf thought he was insane for asking. I must be delirious he thought to himself. Loosing the plot mate.

"Not yet" she was so close he could feel her next to him

"Jo" he whispered as the tears escaped his eyes.

"Not your time yet. You don't get the easy way out, fight this. Fight them" she sighed as he nodded. He could feel a lump in his throat but couldn't speak. He felt Jo run a hand along his cheek.

"Wake up and fight Zaf. For me yeah?" Jo smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was beginning to get annoyed. This scum bag had threatened his life and that of his son. On top of that his best friend was missing. It was not a good day. Zoë glanced at him as he glared out the windscreen of his car.

"Do we have a plan?" Zoë's cut glass accent cut through the tension. She was alone with Adam as Lucas had been dropped off. He'd gone to speak to an asset.

"Yes" Adam's eyes never left the road ahead.

"Which is?" Zoë was as annoyed as Adam. She's seen the state Zaf's flat had been left in. It had turned her stomach to think of Zaf being there when the flat was broken in to.

"We find Zaf, we find Morrison and we lock him up and chuck the key away" Adam threw the car in to a parking space outside the shipping company based in the docks.

"Good plan" Zoë sighed as she unsnapped the seat belt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked along the lane next to a few shops. He was nervous about meeting the asset Jo and Ben had told him about. He preferred to run his own but this man could be a lot of use. It turned out that Walshie as he was known was an associate of Matthew Morrison. Lucas didn't believe in co-incidences. He hoped that the asset would be able to give them a name that could get them to Zaf and in turn Morrison without things getting further out of hand. He knew Ros was still in the field and he hated the thought of her getting hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf had taken his dream about Jo to heart. A sudden feeling of determination washed over him, rather than the desolation he had felt when Morrison and his friends had taken pleasure in beating him up. He opened his right eye, acutely aware that his left was swollen closed. He looked around the van, which was slowing down. He didn't know if the van was slowing due to traffic or if they had reached his final destination. He pulled on the ties around his wrists and winced as he realised they wouldn't break. The plastic had begun to chafe his wrists and Zaf bit his lip to avoid voicing his pain. Having decided there was nothing in the back of the van to help him he decided to play dead. When Morrison or whoever chose to open the door they would have a surprise waiting for him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros was alert as Harry drove behind the black transit van. Following her conversation with Geordie Jim she was livid. How Morrison had escaped prison was a mystery to her. Ros didn't like mysteries, she intended to solve that one. But finding Zaf was a priority. Harry swerved to avoid a cyclist as Ros glared. He was still a few cars behind the van, hoping to avoid detection when he realised where the van was headed.

"Idiots" he seethed as Ros glanced sideways at him.

"They aren't headed to the docks at all." Ros' head swung towards Harry.

"That lying piece of …" Ros pulled out her mobile and rang Lucas. Harry followed the van along the side streets as it entered the recycling centre where the team had rescued Zoe and Lucas from months earlier. Ros could feel the anger rise as she rested a hand on her abdomen waiting for Lucas to answer.

Harry parked the car as he watched the van enter the recycling plant.

"I do not like this" he glared out the windscreen.

Ros nodded as she waited for Lucas to answer as Harry decided to get the team to the recycling centre. The black transit van driven by Morrison was too much of a coincidence not be investigated. Harry muttered that if CO 19 were refused him again he'd personally drag Andrew Lawrence in to the field to see how he felt about doing the job without back up.

Xxxxxxxx

"Where are you?" Ros snapped into the phone.

"Larkway Rise. Got to speak to an asset" Lucas walked along as he realised his asset probably wasn't going to show up.

"The van Zaf's neighbour saw is headed towards the recycling centre" Lucas closed his eyes and cursed.

"I'll get onto the others and meet you there. Ros?" his voice was lower more intimate than it would be if he was talking to anyone else.

"What?" Ros was in business mode

"be careful" he sighed, he knew it was pointless but he had to say it.

"When am I not?" she allowed herself a brief smile before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer screen in shock. Then she ran the programme again. There had to be a glitch in the system somewhere. She didn't understand how the programme was throwing up a picture and biography of a woman they all knew to be dead. She frowned as she tapped the dead woman's name in to the computer. There was a mistake.

Malcolm walked behind her as she continued to tap the keys on the computer.

"Ah" Malcolm looked over her shoulder as Tariq approached the pair with two coffees.

"No way" Tariq stared at the computer screen. "No way!" he put Ruth's coffee down in front of her as the three stared at the picture of the woman on the screen.

"I spoke with Stan downstairs" Malcolm took his coffee gratefully from Tariq. "He remembered her. American lady, well spoken. Asked for Ruth by name." Ruth narrowed her eyes as she continued to read the biography on screen.

"Someone better warn Lucas" she sighed

"Yes" Malcolm sipped his coffee.

Ruth threw the paper file she was reading on the desk as a photograph slipped out. Sighing heavily she looked at her friends.

"It seems Sarah Caulfield had a twin sister - an identical twin sister. Samantha Caulfield but what does she have to do with Morrison?" Ruth sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as Tariq continued to stare open mouthed at the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note: Had a bit of trouble in this chapter, hope you like this. Also wanted to give the impression that Zaf still misses Jo, so hope that worked. As ever please let me know what you think. Will update again in the middle of the week. Thanks xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Still dont own them, see previous.**_

_**Complicated**_

Ruth shook her head_. How had they not known? Had Lucas known about Sarah's family or had she kept it to herself?_ She could feel the start of a headache as she stared at the photograph that had fallen out of the file.

"She asked for you by name Ruth" Malcolm watched as Ruth nodded.

"She must know I'm part of Section D. Sarah must have talked to her about us." she looked away from the screen.

"Yeah" Tariq was finally able to speak after he realised that the woman in reception hadn't been a ghost. "But why did she ask for you? Why not Lucas or Ros?" he sipped his coffee as Ruth just shrugged.

"I don't know" Malcolm paled as he turned to Ruth. "I really think we should be warning Ros about this. After all, she shot Sarah" Ruth nodded.

"But she didn't kill her" Tariq was confused.

"No, but she shot her on the Bridge. It was that which put her in hospital where Nightingale's assassin murdered her. Samantha may link it back to Ros. Revenge?" Malcolm looked to Ruth and Tariq.

"And Ros and Lucas are together now. The perfect target for a psychopath out for revenge." Ruth sighed as Emma came running out of the Briefing Room.

"Auntie Roof" she ran to the Intel Analyst as Ruth did her best not to show how worried she was.

"Hello" she smiled as Emma tried to climb on the desk, gave up and jumped on her knee.

"When's my Mummy coming back?" her bottom lip between her teeth. She looked on the verge of tears.

"She's working Emma." Emma nodded as Malcolm bent down to the little girl "She's helping to find Zaf. He's gone and got himself lost"

Emma's eyes were wide as she looked from Malcolm to Ruth. Carrie arrived in the door way of the Briefing Room. She mouthed "sorry" to Ruth who just shook her head.

"Uncle Zaf has lost himself?" she smiled "Well that's silly of him. Mum will find him." Ruth nodded

"Yes she'll find him, so don't worry ok? She'll be back when she can. Before you know it. Ok?" Emma thought for a moment at Ruth's words before nodding her head very seriously. Emma knew Zaf was silly but getting himself lost? She pushed her curls out of her face as she turned to Ruth, trying to sound very grown up. Well as grown up as she could for 4 and a half.

"That's ok I think. I like Zaf I think she should hurry up and find him" she jumped down off the desk and ran towards Carrie as the noise form Wes' X Box could be heard in the background. Ruth couldn't help but think Emma's simple view of the world would be so much easier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was sure his asset was not going to show up. He sighed as he looked along the street. A few people were walking around, looking in shop windows and chatting. A normal scene from any high street but no sign of his asset. He was annoyed. It was beginning to look like his asset had been a wild goose chase. Lucas decided to make his way across London to the recycling centre; at least there he could be useful.

That was when he saw her.

"Hello Lucas" the blonde smiled as she stepped out of the shadows. Lucas' eyes widened. He had never believed in ghosts. He'd found her body at the hospital, he'd seen the bullet hole in her forehead but she was here. He did a passable impression of a gold fish.

"You upset a lot of people. You and your friends." the American woman spoke.

"What?" Lucas glared. This was a set up, it had to be.

"My sister died because of you and that blonde bitch. Sticking your nose in where it wasn't wanted. Sarah even gave you an option, you could have walked away". The mannerisms were so like Sarah it disturbed Lucas.

"No I couldn't" he growled as he narrowed his eyes. _Sister? _He glanced over Samantha realising she must be a twin.

"Sarah said you were loyal to the point of stupidity. She was right." Samantha shook her head.

"Keep away from me" he grabbed her wrist as he pulled her into a door way "I don't know you or what you want. I don't care; Sarah was a traitor to everything, not just the US so I suggest you keep away from me." Samantha shook her head.

"Ohh big man" she drawled "You really are spending too much time talking to me. Shouldn't you be taking care of business? Family business?" Samantha smiled as he realised she'd been delaying him for a reason.

"Lucas" she turned as he walked away "Nightingale may be over as far as the UK thinks. Doesn't mean there aren't those left over that would love to see you and your friends finished. Tell Harry Pearce he may need to start advertising some vacancies soon" she smiled sweetly as Lucas heard the threat behind her words. Suddenly getting to Ros and the others was more important than ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth's head snapped up the phone as it rang.

"Harry" she whispered. "What's happening?" he smiled as he heard her voice.

"We're at the recycling centre. No signs of anything suspicious yet." he looked around him.

"Status report Ruth? Do we have any more Intel?" he couldn't wait to get back to the Grid but sunset was drawing closer.

"Yes. The letter was left for me. I was asked for by name." Ruth glared at the letter on her desk. "It was delivered by a woman by the name of Samantha Caulfield." she waited as Harry absorbed the information, she could picture him pacing up and down.

"No. Caulfield?" he muttered as he processed the information. Ros raised her eyebrows as she looked across to the recycling plant. She was itching to get inside but something in Harry's tone of voice caught her attention.

"Yes. Caulfield, as in the identical twin sister of Sarah Caulfield." Harry pinched his nose as he thanked Ruth for the information and hung up.

"What?" Ruth glared. He didn't want to be the one to tell Ros but he didn't want to be there for the fallout. He was also worried about Lucas. Turning towards her he relayed the information Ruth had given him.

"Fun and games then? Is there anyone who doesn't want to kill us?" Ros glared as she walked across to the main gates of the recycling plant.

XXXXXXX

Zaf was tired but more determined since his dream about Jo. She'd told him to fight, so fight he would. He lay against the door of the van, uncertain of where they had stopped but determined to give his captors a shock when they opened the door.

Zoë and Adam walked around the recycling centre as they looked for the black transit van. Zoë was on edge, the last time she had been here with Lucas she was covered in bruises and was trying to carry a half conscious Lucas. She was also aware that the place offered too many opportunities for snipers to hide as they had done before. Adam checked his watch.

"What time is sunset supposed to be?" he walked ahead of Zoë

"According to the news about 6pm." Zoë glanced at her watch. It was 3pm. She sighed. Time was running out. Zoë was determined not to cry as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes. Adam was still furious when he spotted Ros and Harry walking towards them.

"I spoke with the man that runs this place" he stopped in front of the team. "A black transit van comes here most days. Parks around the back." Ros looked across the centre at the various lumps of metal as she noticed a young man walking around.

"Adam" she hissed as he turned to follow her gaze. "I'm going after him" the look in her eyes gave no room for argument as she walked off. Harry nodded for Adam to follow her as he and Zoë kept looking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was worried sick. He had never talked about his family with Sarah so he rationalised that it shouldn't surprise him that Sarah hadn't talked about her family either. It was Samantha's words that worried him the most but now as he made his away across London he knew he had to speak to Ros. He only hoped that Ruth had found some Intel that could help. It seemed that Morison's escape had more to do with his past than he wanted to believe.

He began to get more and more worried as Ros' mobile continued to go to voice mail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't they crush cars here too?" Zoe walked behind Harry as they realised they were in an area where decayed and damaged car bodies were stacked up. "Car tax dodgers" Harry nodded.

Zoe shuddered as she saw the claw pick up an old metro and crush it. She had always hated these things. Danny had teased her about it once. She shielded her eyes from the low sunshine before running forward. Harry was stunned for a moment before he realised what she had seen. A black transit van was in the queue to be crushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Location Adam" Harry yelled into his comms. "Zoe!" he yelled after her as a gunshot rang out. She either ignored him or didn't hear her name as she ran on towards the van.

"Just coming to the car crusher. Ros has arrested Matthew Morison." he looked back to see Ros had the boy in a half nelson and was telling him not to be a wimp. Adam shook his head as she managed to hold the boy still.

"Back up now. The black van is about to be crushed. We think Zaf is inside." Adam turned to see Ros controlling the boy. There was no way Morison junior could escape. He saw Ros nod as he ran towards where Harry said the van was parked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf could feel the van rocking. He knew that no one was driving it as shank back in shock as the claws of the machine dug into the walls. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Rolling onto his side he struggled to hear voices shouting as he tried to avoid being skewered on the metal prongs. Adam shouted for the operator to stop as he climbed the crane. The operator looked at Adam as if he was a mad man.

"Stop!" Adam grabbed the controls, aware that he didn't know which control did what as Zoe grabbed the side of the van. Harry was seconds behind her as the driver realised that a woman was hanging on to the side of the van. He dropped the controls into the off position as Zaf fell back into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe swore loudly as Adam returned to the ground. Ros and Morison approached. Matthew Morison had no choice as Ros still held on to him. "If my friend is in that van, if he isn't sat up and laughing when we open the door you are not having a good day" she glared at the boy who looked terrified. Zoe couldn't open the door of the van, it was too bent and she couldn't pull it open. Harry managed to take over; climbing in to the cab of the van he broke into the rear compartment as Adam helped.

"Oh no" were the first words Harry spoke as he saw the limp body of Zaf Younis lying on the floor in the van. Adam ran a hand over his eyes as he approached. He pushed the door open from inside as both Zoe and Ros gasped. Zoe turned away but Ros was unable to avert her eyes.

"Zaf" Adam shook him slightly and was rewarded with a groan. "C'mon, it's your round in the pub tonight" Adam shook his shoulder again as Zaf groaned. The bruising more apparent in the half light afforded by the van.

Zaf opened his good eye and smiled. "No it's not mate" as Ros let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Harry smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to begin making arrangements for transport back to the Grid and hospital for Zaf.

The ambulance took Zaf and Zoe to the hospital as Ros deposited Matthew Morison in the back of an unmarked car. She looked around the recycling centre as the afternoon sunshine began to fade.

"He'll be in his element" Adam smiled "All those nurses fussing over him" Ros returned the smile as they walked back to their own cars.

"Oh hasn't the NHS got enough trouble" Ros deadpanned. Adam smiled. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong. The appearance of Samantha Caulfield now only added to her sense of unease. She rested a hand on her abdomen as Harry continued talking to Malcolm over the phone.

"Has anyone spoken to Lucas recently?" Adam realised they hadn't spoken to him since he'd dropped him off to find his asset.

"He's ok" Ros walked across the road as Adam was about to continue. Lucas was stood leaning on the bonnet of the car as the three tired and bedraggled spooks approached.

"Harry" he spoke pushing himself away from the car "We have a problem" he looked at his three colleagues. Ros nodded as she opened the passenger side door.

"Yes Sarah Caulfield is back to haunt us" she glared at Lucas who walked around to the driver's side. "Morison senior is still on the loose and I get the feeling Samantha Caulfield is not going to just crawl under her stone and leave us in peace." Lucas was dumbfounded.

"You know?" he deadpanned at Ros' words.

Harry and Adam sat in the second car, leaving Lucas and Ros alone for the first time since Zaf had vanished.

"Lucas" she smiled as she reached up to touch his face, her thimb traced the outline of his lips as she felt the start of a five o'clock shadow.

"I always knew that woman was trouble. You didn't really expect her to just vanish? There was always going to be a way of her raking up trouble. The twin is probably just here for that. Carrying out her sister's wishes" Lucas raised his hand taking Ros' smaller one in his own.

"Back to the Grid?" Lucas asked as he kissed her palm.

"Back to the Grid" Ros confirmed as he started the car.

None of the spooks spotted Samantha Caulfield leave the small office of the recycling plant as she spoke to Leighton Morison in the doorway. Morison held a shot gun by his side as he ran his free hand down her arm.

"Run along Lucas" she smiled "Plenty of time yet" Morison kissed her on the cheek as they watched the cars head away from the recycling centre.

**author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope those of you reading enjoyed this chapter. Please review:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I still dont own Spooks. See previous chapters**

**Sleepless**

Ros stood at the kitchen table watching the clock turn to 1 am. She couldn't sleep. Harry had sent everyone home over an hour ago and as she stood staring at the clock she couldn't help but think they were still in the middle of a nightmare. She was worried about Zaf and was glad Zoe had gone to the hospital with him. She had seemed concerned when she returned to the Grid but the general consensus was that Zaf had nine lives and would be fine, this time._ Yet another lucky escape._ She shook her head unable to believe they still believed in something as intangible as luck.

Lucas woke alone once more, he was starting to worry about Ros, even more so than usual. Recently she had been softer than usual, calmer with him at least. He sighed heavily as he got out of bed intent on finding her. He winced as the scar from the bullet wound in his shoulder hurt before smiling to himself. It was his getting shot that had got Ros to admit she needed him. But things change and he felt she was pushing him away more than ever. It was almost as if she had to prove she was tougher than everyone else on the Grid.

"Ros?" he found her in the kitchen staring at the clock on the wall. She didn't answer, knowing that it wouldn't have been long before he'd come to look for her.

"Ros, what's wrong?" he touched her shoulder and was glad that she didn't flinch away from his touch. She was determined that she wouldn't tell him about the nightmares returning or the flash backs which were now more real than ever.

"Um?" she still didn't turn her head

"You haven't been sleeping properly for days. In your"

She snapped her head around to him.

"If you even think of ending that sentence with "in your condition" I will shoot you." she turned her head back to the clock.

Lucas couldn't help but smile. "Ok, but what is going on?" he knew that she had been worried about Zaf, they had always been friends and now Sarah Caulfield's sister was stirring up trouble as well as Morrison sending threats. In retrospect he thought his question was stupid.

Ros sighed as she closed her eyes briefly. Lucas came to stand in front of her as she opened her eyes. She hadn't seen him looking so concerned in a long time.

"Go to bed Lucas" she sighed "I wont be long" she stepped back slightly so that her back touched the kitchen table. She was exhausted but knew there was little point in trying to sleep but didn't see how keeping Lucas awake would help matters.

"Ros" he snaked his arms around her waist as he tried to get her to look at him. He could see the dark circles around her eyes as she gazed at his bare chest. She still refused to look him in the eye as she placed both hands on his chest. Lucas knew she was pushing him away both physically and emotionally. He hated it and didn't understand why.

"Talk to me Ros." she sighed. "Please"

Ros shook her head, she could feel the anger rise. "Go to bed Lucas" she hissed. Right now she felt as if she didn't know him and never had. She still had the nagging doubt that Lucas had kept information back from her. She had trusted him completely, which was something she had never done before. She stared straight ahead annoyed at her own stupidity for trusting someone so completely.

"ROS!" Lucas was at his wits end. Ros had been distant since they found out Morrison was on the loose and now that Samantha Caulfield had turned up Ros was as cold as ever. She stared at him wide eyed as he held her by the shoulders.

"Why won't you talk to me? What on earth is going on with you?" Ros glared.

"Ok you want to know? Why didn't you tell the team Sarah had a sister? Why have you been keeping things back? Zaf could have died today and we already know Morrison thinks he can get Adam and me" the colour drained from Lucas' face.

"I didn't know she had a sister! Never mind a twin!" he continued to hold Ros as she continued to glare.

"Oh come on! You were sleeping with the woman. How could you not know?" Ros didn't want to have this conversation. The thought of him with Sarah made her feel physically sick. They bickered constantly and always had but a full blown fight was in the air and Ros didn't have the energy to deal with Lucas and what she was feeling.

"We didn't exactly talk much" Lucas spat back as Ros went white.

"Leave me alone Lucas" she pushed past him and stormed out the flat. Lucas sighed as he heard the door to the flat slam shut as he cursed himself for getting in to the argument. He walked to the door but knew Ros had already gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Grid was empty apart from Harry and Ruth who were still working late. Harry had just returned from a meeting with the JIC. He hated the late night meetings, especially since he and Ruth had married but accepted them as part of the job, he was just pleased Ruth did too. She was sat at her desk as Harry returned through the Pods.

"Hi" she smiled as he loosened his tie.

"Thought you were going home once Zoe picked Emma up." he sat on Zaf's chair as Ruth shook her head.

"Thought I'd get some work done while I waited for you. Zoe, Adam and the kids are going to Blackpool tonight. Emma and Wes are going to stay with Adam's mum. Carrie's going to help out. They should be back tomorrow." she yawned as Harry nodded.

"Any news on Zaf? I was going to call the hospital" he trailed off as Ruth smiled.

"His sister Clare is with him, Zoe stayed until he went to theatre. Some internal bleeding but they think they have sorted it out. I think he's going to be in hospital for a while. Clare says he's awake so that's good" she smiled as Harry nodded.

"I've ordered protection while he's in hospital. Morrison might have another go." he ran a tired hand over his eyes as Ruth stood up.

"Good idea" she smiled as Harry stood. He looked seriously at his wife as he ran a hand along her arm.

"I'm worried about you too" he locked eyes with her as she shook her head.

"I'm fine" she touched his cheek as he closed his eyes. She was still amazed with the effect she had on him.

"They addressed the letter to you. They know who you are" he sounded so unsure of himself.

"Harry" she kissed him chastely on the lips "They know who we all are. We have to be careful. All of us." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I can look out for myself, don't let worry distract you from catching these people. We have to stop Morrison and Caulfield" Ruth looked Harry directly in the eye. He saw the determination in her eyes.

"Mule" he muttered as he leant in to kiss her. Ruth couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was determined to get away from Lucas. She knew she was being irrational. After all he knew very little about her family so she supposed he really had known little about Sarah's. She just wanted time away from him. She had to clear her head. There was only so much she could blame on hormones. As she let herself into the Pods she wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ruth hadn't left. She decided not to disturb them so made her way quietly to the kitchenette.

Ruth walked out of Harry's office as she left him to finish a few things before they headed home. She was secretly pleased that Graham and Catherine had found their own places and were no longer staying with them, although she did miss the noise of other people at home, she didn't miss the mess. Pulling on her coat and scarf she spotted a light on in the kitchenette. A brief look towards the office told her Harry was still there staring at the computer monitor. Sighing heavily she walked towards the kitchenette intent on turning the light off. "Hi" Ros raised her eyes from her mug as Ruth entered the kitchenette.

"Ros! I nearly had a heart attack" Ruth hissed as Ros just shrugged. Ruth could see the blonde was upset, her eyes were red rimmed and she looked a little lost, which was something Ruth never expected to see.

"Are you ok? Has something happened with the baby? Lucas?" Ruth stepped forwards as Ros shook her head.

"I'm fine Thank you" she spoke to the mug rather than Ruth.

"Looks like it" Ruth folded her arms. Ros looked down, she felt more angry at herself than Lucas.

"Why didn't he know about Samantha? Why didn't we have chance to find out about her? How did Morrison escape? I can't help thinking there is more going on than we know about Ruth." Ruth nodded as Ros replaced her mug on the sink.

"Yes I think there definitely is more to Morrison's escape. I found something tonight when I was going through prison records. Lucas didn't know about Samantha." Ros looked up as Ruth continued.

"I'll go into more detail tomorrow at the meeting" Ros was suddenly listening intently.

"Samantha Caulfield has lived in the UK since she left university. The CIA never employed her, apparently she had been working in finance before resigning. She had been visiting Morrison in jail and let's just say they became close before he divorced Sadie." Ros smiled bitterly as Ruth spoke.

"So that's how she delivered the letter here. She knew him and he wants revenge for what we did to Shining Dawn." Ruth nodded as Ros filled in the facts. Ruth knew she had Ros' attention and decided to press home her advantage.

"Lucas never talks about his family does he? I think as far as he's concerned you and that baby are his family. Have you told him about your family? About your father?" Ros eyes narrowed as she looked Ruth in the eye.

"My family's shortcomings are public record" her arms folded as her voice hardened.

Ruth shook her head. Ros was putting up the barriers again as Ruth watched. She began to feel sorry for Lucas.

"He didn't know the extent of Sarah's involvement in Nightingale until you landed her in the hospital. None of us did. You shot her, is it such a difficult thing to imagine that her sister wants revenge? That she's using anything to do that? To drive a wedge between you and Lucas?" Ruth held eye contact with Ros. She was determined not to look away.

"I didn't kill her" Ros sighed

"No but the injury landed her in hospital where she was murdered. Maybe that's why Samantha is after Section D. Not only does her sister die but her lover is imprisoned because we arrested him, twice" Ruth folded her arms as Ros nodded.

"Ring Lucas" She walked out of the kitchenette towards Harry letting Ros think about her words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros knew Ruth had been right. She sighed heavily wondering what intelligence Ruth had found this time, she wasn't quite sure how she did it but Ruth always managed to find that little bit of information that sent them off after the right lead. She hoped that was the case this time. Rinsing her mug in the sink she felt physically tired. She knew she had been unfair to Lucas but didn't know what to do about it. Was all this some twisted act of revenge? Previously Morrison had only been chasing the members of Section D that had put his team in prison - now it seemed even more personal. Ros wandered into the main office and clicked the computer on. The monitor went to BBC News 24 where the newsreader was outlining yet another bomb explosion in Europe, another spate of needless deaths as Ros closed her eyes wondering what type of world her child was coming into.

Lucas had followed her to the Grid and stood in the doorway of the Pods. He watched her for a moment before walking up to where she sat. He was unsure of himself. He could deal with Ros when she was in Ice Queen mode, the sarcastic sharp Ros was easy to handle, the vulnerable side when she let him in was amazing but when she was hurt and angry and pushing him away he didn't know what to do. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the back of her head.

"Hi Lucas" Ros didn't turn around.

"Ros" he almost whispered. He was almost afraid she'd run away again.

"Samantha Caulfield wants revenge. She thinks I am responsible for Sarah's murder. She has a point. Now I'm with you its like salt in the wound. Morrison is just trying to finish what she started." Ros' eyes never left the screen as the newsreader moved on to news about Afghanistan. Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders. He could feel how tense she was.

"You did not kill Sarah. If anyone is responsible its me. I left her half way through questioning her. I should not have done that." He felt a little relieved when Ros reached up and touched his hands.

"Ruth has Intel, we have to be at the morning meeting" she stood and turned. He saw for the first time how tired she was. "I didn't know Sarah was a twin. I swear I didn't" his voice was low. Only Ros could hear him. She nodded as she stepped towards him.

"I know that." he leant down, gently ran a finger along her face as she leant up and kissed his lips.

Ros smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. She still had a bad feeling about Samantha Caulfield and Morrison but didn't see what they could do at this time of night. She rested her head on Lucas shoulder as his arms snaked around her.

"You ok?" he kissed the top of her head.

"Umm" she nodded "Lets go home. Tomorrow I am going to find out exactly what Samantha Caulfield thinks she is playing at and Morrison is going to regret leaving that cell" she pulled back as Lucas nodded.

**_author's note: Please review. I hope you like this. Let me know what you think even if it is rubbish and you hate it. Reviews make the writing better xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See previous. There are some references to the book about Adam Carter here too. No copyright inringement intended**

**Night Terrors**

Adam's mother had been delighted to see Adam and Wes arrive with Zoe, Emma and Carrie. She was not naïve and knew her son was in trouble the moment she had hung up the phone. Adam had inherited his spook-like tendencies from her. She stood on the doorstep as Wes and Emma ran down the path, glad to be out of the car at long last, even though the night air was freezing.

"Hiya Nan" Wes kissed his Gran on her cheek as she ushered him and Emma in side. Adam smiled as he bent down to hug his Mum.

"You and I need to talk young man" she held him at arms length as she looked him in the face. Eleanor Carter was considerably shorter than Adam but the same fiery determination was evident as she appraised her only son. He nodded as he introduced the women he'd brought with him. Mrs Carter smiled as she led them into the living room. Emma was exhausted and hugged her mother's arm tightly as Wes yawned.

"Carrie why don't you and Zoe put the children to bed?" she saw Wes roll his eyes. He knew better than to argue with Eleanor Carter so he said his goodnights before wandering upstairs. Although he loved his grandmother he wondered exactly how long they would be here hiding this time. Zoe picked up Emma as Adam nodded before following Carrie and Wes upstairs.

"Mum" Adam looked at his coffee mug as he spoke.

"Look don't you "Mum" me. I know trouble when I see it. I remember all this with Mossad when you were not much older than Wes. I hope you are not in trouble but I need an explanation if I'm going to keep those children and Carrie safe" Adam nodded. It was another thirty minutes before Adam had finished the briefest of outlines he could imagine.

"Oh that poor Ros. In her condition too. You have to catch these people Adam but please be careful" He nodded at his mother's words. He knew his mother had fled Israel after her life was threatened. Like Ros she'd been pregnant at the time. Adam had known she would understand.

"Your passport is up to date isn't it Mum? If things get hairy here Carrie has family in France - you can all go there" Eleanor nodded, she should have known her son would have a back up plan.

"Yes love. Now I'm 70 years old, not a silly young girl. I have seen life my boy. I'll know if these people are a threat here and we'll go - all four of us" He smiled as he stood to leave. Zoe appeared in the living room doorway. She looked crestfallen as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh sweetheart Emma will be fine. Don't you worry." Zoe nodded "Thank you Mrs Carter. Adam, we had better be going." Adam nodded as he ran up the stairs to say good bye to Wes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the edge of the bed as Harry slept. The room in pitch darkness the only noise that could be heard was the purring of Fidget and Muggles who had sneaked in hours earlier. Ruth didn't want to wake Harry as he turned in his sleep. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The atmosphere in the house had shifted, like the peace had been displaced. Head in hands she listened intently as she was certain someone was in the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had let Zoe drive back to London. He was exhausted and was worried he'd fall asleep at the wheel. Zoe drove at the speed limit along the motorway as her knuckles turned white from the force she held the wheel. Adam stared intently at the road ahead.

"Mum will look after them Zoe." he knew she was upset at leaving Emma

"Yes I know." she smiled slightly. "And Zaf will be fine. You know what he's like" It hadn't escaped Adam's notice that Zoe and Zaf were close, although Zaf maintained he and Zoe were friends and nothing else. Zoe nodded.

"Adam, all I want to do is put these people behind bars, get Zaf and the children home and return to normal. Whatever that is for Section D" she snapped as Adam nodded. He had become quiet as Zoe spoke but looked more alert than ever.

"Zoe" he sunk down in his seat as Zoe changed lanes on the motor way. He retrieved his gun before checking the mirrors of the car and briefly turning in his seat.

"Red Citroen has been on our tail since we joined the motorway. Two cars back" Zoe nodded as she checked the rear view mirrors.

"Yeah I see him" she tensed as she overtook a fiesta sat in the middle lane.

"That's all we need, a tail" she spat as she weaved in and out of traffic as the red Citroen did the same. Adam radioed it in, asking for a PNC check on the vehicle. It was beginning to look like the trip back to London wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was certain she was being paranoid. She closed her eyes as she listened before deciding that for her own piece of mind she had to check. As she retrieved her white fluffy dressing gown she saw Harry wake.

"Just going down stairs for a minute" she got to her feet as Harry frowned.

"Ruth it's 5am, we have to be up in an hour as it is." he reached for her as Ruth convinced herself she was being paranoid.

"I know. I" she turned towards the bedroom door

"I won't be long. Go back to sleep" she ran a hand along his face and felt the stubble that was there. He nodded. He knew Ruth and he knew when she was worried. Ruth walked quietly out the bedroom as Harry swung his legs out of bed. He retrieved his gun from the locked box he kept by the bed and followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was finally asleep as Lucas stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think of Samantha's words when she had found him. "Family business?" he shook his head as he turned to see Ros asleep on her side. He smiled, he knew it had taken a lot for Ros to trust him and he was not about to let her down. He checked the clock as it turned 5. Ros murmured in her sleep as a tear escaped her eye. Lucas sighed, he knew she still had nightmares but she never spoke about them these days.

Lucas didn't want to wake her, she had precious little rest as it was. Instead he pushed the blonde hair out of her eyes and gently brushed the tear away as Ros subconsciously moved nearer to him. He wraped his arms around her as he murmured nonsense to try to calm her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam continued to watch the red Citroen in the rear view mirror as Zoe pressed her foot to the accelerator. The car seemed determined to keep up with them.

"Any ideas?!" Zoe was beginning to think she'd never loose them as Adam glared.

"Come off the motorway at the next exit" he didn't really have a plan but knew the motorway was no longer safe for them.

"Then what?" Zoe glared as she looked for the first exit they would be able to leave by.

"Then we have some fun" Adam continued to watch the cars as they sped past. It was clear that the red car driver had no intention of giving up the chase as the car gained on them it was also clear that he had no intention of hiding it either.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry crept down the stairs. The kitchen door was open to reveal an empty kitchen. Only Scarlet remained sleeping in her basket. Harry paused for a moment to check the little dog was peacefully sleeping as he closed the door quietly. He didn't want her to start barking if suddenly woken. There was still no sign of Ruth as he walked towards the living room. He cursed silently as he saw the front door had been damaged before checking his gun. He was terrified and half expected that Ruth was gone. That she had been taken in the night by Morrison or his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the sofa as she surveyed the room. The mirror across the mantelpiece was smashed, bits of glass over the floor. The leather arm chair had been slashed as had all other pieces of furniture. She shook her head as she saw the glass cabinet and whiskey decanter in pieces across the floor. Photographs of the children and various books had been damaged. What scared Ruth most was that it looked deliberate. Everything was done quietly, not like the work of someone commiting a frenzied wallpaper ruined as it bared the message - ONE DOWN - 8 2 GO in blood red paint. Ruth could feel herself shake in anger as she read the message again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest. He hadn't fired a gun since Lucas had returned from Russia, when he'd killed the FSB agent. He had no desire to do so again. He couldn't get the image out of his head that Ruth was gone. He felt the bile in his throat rise as he pushed open the living room door.

"Harry?" Ruth's voice sounded quiet even to her.

"God Ruth" he lowered his gun as he saw her. The state of his home the last thing on his mind.

"I thought I heard someone" she stood and gingerly walked towards him. He nodded as he read the message daubed on his living room wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he turned to look at her as she held his gaze.

"I thought. I thought that I was being paranoid. That I was dreaming. You all think I'm the sensitive one, the one that's too careful. What with the extra firewalls I put on the system at work and stupid things like the piece of paper in the door." she held his gaze as he sighed.

"I thought you'd gone. I thought I was too late" he was too tired to be angry as Ruth realised what he'd been thinking.

"Oh Harry" she couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as Harry hugged her as if his life depended on it.

**author's note: No Zaf in this chapter, but he will be back. Please review. They really do make my day even if you hate it please let me know :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Run**

Zoe checked her rear view mirror as she changed lanes. Adam remained silent, both acutely aware that their tail was now closer than ever. Zoe swerved to the inside lane, ignoring the car horns that blared in protest. She swore loudly as the car behind them continued to follow. She pulled off the motorway but only slightly reduced her speed, praying that there wasn't a speed camera to delay them and that there were no traffic lights to cause problems. She didn't want to risk crashing in to a civillian. Adam ordered her to take a sharp left as she just glared. The sharp left was copied by their followers as Zoe began to feel the panic rise.

"Adam!" she hissed as the red citreon continued to follow them. He didn't answer as he turned in his seat. She was becoming increasingly aware that they were not only running out of time and road but petrol was becoming an issue too.

"Keep going" Adam wasn't quite sure what to do, he was used to doing the chasing rather than being pursued. Adam could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he saw what Zoe had in mind. He was suddenly very glad that they had brought the pool car instead of their own personal vehicles.

"How far back are they?" she was totally focused on the ever reducing road ahead. Adam turned slightly in his seat.

"Really close" he pulled his gun as Zoe increased her speed heading directly for the parked artic lorry ahead of her. She sank in her seat as Adam saw what she was doing.

"God Zoe!" he slid down in his seat so both himself and Zoe were now almost out of sight below the dashboard. The car careened headfirst into the unit ripping off the top of the small pool car. Zoe bit her lip to stop from screaming as the metal ripped above her as Adam covered his face. The car came to a halt after coming through the other side of the lorry. Both heard the brakes of the red citreon screech in protest as the driver narrowly avoided the same fate. All Adam could hear was his pulse as Zoe held on to his forearm hoping that their pursuers would assume they were dead and drive off. Minutes passed while Zoe calmed herself enough to look at Adam. He met her gaze and laughed slightly as he was amazed they were both still alive.

"Have they gone?" she whispered as the cramped position making her back ache. The glass in her hair began to fall down on to her face as Adam nodded. The glass had grazed his forehead and a small trail of blood snaked down past his right eye.

"Looks like we're hitchhiking back" he smiled as Zoe straightened up shaking her head.

"Yeah. Also looks like we were right. They are focusing on you, Zaf and Ros. They won't be happy until we're all dead but I think they are focusing on you three primarily." Adam became serious at Zoë's words.

"We get back to the Grid. I'll ring Mum tell her to get Carrie and the kids to France" he stalked off towards the main road with Zoe close behind.

Xxxxxxx

Harry was livid. Someone had been in his house. He didn't understand how the security had been breached so easily. Ruth sat in her chair on the Grid, head in her hands as she realised she was too tired to cry. They had returned to the Grid almost immediately after finding the living room vandalised, Catherine had agreed to take Scarlet and the cats.

"These people are serious Harry" she sighed as he continued to pace up and down.

"I see that Ruth" he snapped as Ruth glared.

"So what do we do Harry? Every time we get near to these people we end up in more danger than previously. They know who we are, where we are and how to get to us. They are constantly one step ahead of all of us. Zaf's in hospital and I'm not sure he's safe even there" she stood and stalked towards the coffee machine. She was angry and terrified. Harry couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if Ruth had walked in on their visitors. He sighed as she walked away from him.

"Zaf will be fine. He has security on him." he sat in her seat on the Grid as she returned with the sludge they had come to believe was coffee.

"Yes, but have you thought how these people got their information? Got our address Harry? Got Zaf's address? Someone is giving them information." she grimaced as she sipped the coffee. Harry looked at his dubiously before placing the untouched drink on the desk.

"You think we have a mole? Here in Section D." he hated to admit the thought had occurred to him too.

"No. I don't think its any of us. It can't be." Ruth sighed as she placed her coffee on the desk. She trusted her team and didn't want to think that any of them had been working against them. She knew Ros had briefly suspected Lucas when she believed he knew about Samantha.

"But we have had people hack in here before. I'd like to think Tariq and I would always pick any breaches up. The security team know all our details, addresses and such" Ruth looked at Harry.

"I'll red flash the team. Total lock down on this. We had all better stay away from our usual addresses until Morrison and Caulfield are neutralised." Harry picked up his phone and punched in the necessary code.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros couldn't help the feeling she was being followed. Lucas had gone straight from their flat to meet an asset. She had rung the hospital to check on Zaf before leaving; only receiving the red flash message as she walked along the street. _Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they are not out to get you _she smiled as she remembered Zaf saying the same thing before he disappeared. It wasn't that she was paranoid Ros told herself, she'd been a spook long enough to know when someone was on her tail. She crossed the road and double backed before deciding she was right. Instead of walking the few streets to Thames House she hailed a taxi, ordering the driver to take the scenic route.

Harry was getting increasingly worried as various members of his team failed to respond to his red flash message. At present he was sat in the Briefing Room with Ruth, Malcolm and Tariq. The young technical officer looked as worried as Harry felt. He smiled sadly; the boy had grown up so much since he'd joined Section D. The slightly hyperactive enthusiasm was still there but it was tapered by everything he'd seen and learnt in the past year. It was one fast learning curve the boy had been on. Harry noticed that while Tariq chatted with the others every now and again he braved a look towards the Pod doors.

Thirty minutes later Ros and Lucas had arrived separately. Ros was angry; whoever had followed her had caused her to spend a small fortune in taxi fares. Lucas took his place in the Briefing Room before turning to Harry.

"What's this about?" Harry checked his watch.

"Has anyone heard from Adam and Zoe?" Ros looked around the room. She was perched on the edge of the cupboard in the corner of the room.

"They were red flashed the same as you" Harry spoke as the Pod doors whooshed open. Zoe and Adam returned looking dishevelled and covered in cuts and grazes.

Zoe looked exhausted as she sat next to Ruth; Adam took his usual place at the table. He looked just as bad.

"Care to elaborate?" Ros took in their appearance as Zoe sighed. Adam looked her directly in the eyes.

"As far as Caulfield and Morrison are concerned Zoe and I died in a car crash last night. I think you'll be next Ros. He leant forward in his chair as Harry rounded on him.

"As Ros said, care to elaborate?" Harry placed both hands on the table as Ruth's eyes remained focused on Adam.

"Last night, Zoe faked our deaths in a car crash. That's the only reason we are still alive. They went after Zaf, now us I think Ros is next. I believe they'll target you Ros"

Lucas felt the colour drain from his face as Adam spoke. Ros just nodded once before answering.

"If this morning's escapades are anything to go by I think they already have." Lucas turned to face her. He knew she had been tense but hadn't thought she had been in danger. Ros met his eye for a moment as she let a brief smile cross her face. He held her gaze a moment longer before turning back to the team. He had been reassured with one look that Ros was fine.

Harry didn't want to think how Lucas would react if anything did happen to Ros. Just hearing how Zoe had driven into the lorry on purpose was bad enough. There was no way of knowing that she wouldn't have killed them. If the car had hit the lorry slightly off target the engine would have blown up, killing both officers in a fire ball. She'd taken the ultimate gamble and won. He sighed as Ruth stood.

"I think I'd better go into what we have on our friends" she clicked on the computer as pictures of Sarah and Samantha Caulfield hit the screen.

"Twin girls both lived in the US until the age of 21. Father worked for the CIA, but didn't venture overseas. Mother was a housewife. No other sibliings. Samantha then came to the UK to work for one of the big multinationals as Sarah went to work for the CIA. The twins had fallen out during their last year at university, barely speaking to each other until last year" she clicked the computer.

"What did they fall out over?" Zoe was suddenly more awake.

"A man. Sarah disapproved of Samantha's relationship with an older married man." Ruth turned to the group.

"Don't tell me, she was seeing Leighton Morrison" Ros rolled her eyes.

"Yes" Ruth turned back to the screen. "Leighton Morrison is 14 years her senior and a known criminal. You could see why Sarah wasn't happy about her sister seeing him. He had been visited in prison by Samantha on numerous occasions in the last year. They became closer than ever following his divorce from Sadie and Sarah's death."

"So they plotted revenge while they were visiting." Lucas stated as Harry nodded.

"Woman scorned? Her sister killed just as they were getting back in contact. Morrison hates us anyway. He knew he could use Dowey to some extent but with the contacts Samantha's family have and Sarah's extra curricular activities with Nightingale it seems they have the money and the motivation to take us out if we don't stop them first." Harry began passing photographs around the group as Ruth ran a hand over her eyes.

"Oh my God" Zoe stared at the photograph in her hand in horror as Ros glared. The Ice Queen was back in full force. Lucas looked up and smiled slightly as he suddenly felt sorry for the criminals they would encounter that day.

"When was this?" Ros turned to Ruth. The photograph showed the damage Ruth and Harry's living room had sustained that morning.

"This morning, early hours. I heard noises went down stairs and found this." she waved a hand to the photographs as Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"You walked in on them Ruth?" It was the first time Malcolm had spoken since the meeting had got underway.

"No, they'd already gone." Malcolm looked across at Harry and saw the worry etched on his features. It was clear that the same thoughts had crossed both men's minds. What if? Hung in the air around them.

"One down, eight to go" Tariq read the message as he stared at the photograph in his hand. He shook his head.

"I assume Zaf is the one they are referring too." He placed the photograph back on the table as the meeting room door opened. The team immediately turned to see the new arrival as Zaf stood there bold as brass.

"Miss me? Can't believe none of you brought me any grapes." the same cheeky smile was there even if he had lost a little weight.

"Welcome back Zaf" Harry shook his head as Zaf beamed. "Right, seeing as everyone is here you are all instructed to go into lock down. None of us can go home. They obviously know where Zaf, Ruth and I live. Those of you that have to make arrangements, check on family members etc" he looked at both Zoe and Adam "do so now. We have to assume somehow this pair has insider knowledge." Harry was still on his feet pacing as Ruth leaned back in her chair.

"If they have our addresses I can only assume they know where our safe houses are." Ruth hated safe houses with a passion. She saw them only as a necessary evil rather than a first choice solution.

"We stay here then" Ros pushed herself off the table. "Tighten security. If they are stupid enough to think they forced Zoe and Adam to kill themselves last night then I say we use that stupidity against them"

Zaf's eyes widened as he looked at Zoe, taking in her bruised and dishevelled appearance properly for the first time before turning to Adam and seeing the state he was in.

"I think someone better fill me in on what I've missed" he leant back in his chair as he looked around the team.

**author's note: This story has taken on a life of it's own. Please review. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine. See previous chapters**_

_**Sitting Ducks**_

Ros hated lock down. It had only been invoked once since she had joined Section D and that was once too often for Ros. She hated being kept in one place. She wanted to be out there chasing Caulfield and Morrison. Instead she was stood in the small kitchenette on the Grid. Malcolm sighed as he entered the kitchenette; he took in Ros' appearance noticing the same look on her face that he was certain caged lions wore. He sniffed the milk dubiously before making his tea. He had reminded Tariq to buy fresh milk but you could never be too certain he reasoned.

Ros sipped her tea as she watched Malcolm. He sighed before turning to her.

"Ros" he sighed as she looked directly at him.

"You know what gets me Malcolm? You know what really bugs me?" she replaced her cup in the sink.

"No Ros." he waited for the kettle to boil. "Although I may be able to hazard a guess."

"They know where we are. They knew Adam and Zoe were in Blackpool. There's no way they should have known about that. It was a last minute thing." she held Malcolm's gaze as he nodded.

"I will check the software, make sure we don't have a problem." he turned and walked back on to the Grid as Ros followed.

"Right, what have we got people?" Ros called out across the Grid.

"Two psychopaths that want us dead" Lucas deadpanned as Ros leant against his desk.

"Oh? Really? I hadn't noticed" she smiled as Lucas' eyes met hers "Usual Monday morning stuff then?" She folded her arms and winced as Lucas frowned.

"Ros" he almost whispered as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

"I'm ok" she smiled slightly "If this kid plays for Man United I will never forgive you" she pushed herself away from his desk as he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I suggest we do this in shifts, none of us are going to get much rest, not until those two are off the streets." she addressed the team as Zoe yawned. Harry was still in his office pacing up and down with the phone wedged to his ear as Ros outlined who would work when.

"Zoe, you and Zaf take the first break" both the bleary eyed spooks looked on gratefully. Zoe nodded before she stood and walked towards the kitchen in search of food.

"Then Tariq and Adam. Lucas and Malcolm, Harry and Ruth in that order." she saw various spooks nod as Lucas touched her arm.

"What about you?" she smiled at his concern.

"I'll rest don't worry" she walked across to Tariq's desk as Lucas knew she wouldn't rest unless he pushed her. "Tariq? Anything new for me?" she leant across his shoulders.

Ruth picked up her phone on the first ring. "Speaking." she paused as the other person spoke. "Ok thank you." hanging up the phone she was half way to the Pods when Zaf spoke up.

"Where are you off to?" His feet were still propped up on her desk. She didn't have the heart to make him move. She looked at the Pods before glancing towards Harry's office.

"I'll be back in two minutes" she was through the Pods as Harry exited his office. He saw her leave but kept his own counsel as he watched the doors whoosh closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Caulfield was sat in a car opposite Thames House. It was a beautifully sunny day in early Spring and she was enjoying the sunshine as she watched the main doors of Thames House. Her companion remained silent as they watched. Ruth exited the doors of Thames House but didn't seem to notice them. Morrison had his hand on the car door, ready to leave as Samantha rested a hand on his knee.

"Oh don't rush" she sighed. Her Texan accent more pronounced than Sarah's had been. "We will see to her later. I want to give Harry Pearce a heart attack as much as you do but not yet. That blonde bitch and the tattooed freak are first. Sarah used to talk about the famous Ros Myers. Section Chief of Section D. She said she was almost invincible - a legend in MI 6 and MI 5. Completely invulnerable. But my Sarah was wrong. I followed her this morning, looks about ready to pop." she smiled as Morrison watched.

"Those two last night. Was almost too easy. Makes me slightly worried that these people are in charge of the country's security." he shook his head as she laughed.

"Yeah" she reached up and pulled him down in to a passionate kiss. He pulled away

"Sammy, these people are like sitting ducks. I've waited along time to finish Harry Pearce and his followers. I don't want to mess it up now." he looked over Samantha's shoulder at the doors to Thames House.

Samantha ran a hand along his face. "Oh honey" she laughed "Section D is finished. They just don't know it yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth looked up and down the street as she felt the panic rise. She had been certain she had seen something out of place on the CCTV in the main entrance of Thames House. Stan had called her down to collect a parcel that had arrived for her. She walked back to reception before picking up her parcel and practically running back to the Grid.

Stan just laughed at the Intel Analyst getting herself flustered. He couldn't help but wonder what she had got involved in this time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Pod doors were barely open as she shouted across the Grid.

"They're here" she clutched the parcel in both hands as Adam got to his feet.

"Tariq!" he yelled as Tariq waved a hand, he had a feeling he knew what Adam wanted.

"Already on it" he punched co-ordinates into the computer to pull up the CCTV footage of the street outside.

"Red citreon" Ruth reached her desk as Adam nodded "07 plate, scratch on offside bumper. Blonde driving" she saw Ros narrow her eyes as Harry walked towards her.

"Sounds familiar" Zoe yawned as her and Zaf emerged from the kitchen.

"Ruth" Harry watched her catch her breath as Tariq focused on the CCTV footage. He pulled the car into sharp focus. The driver's long blonde hair clearly seen.

"What's in the parcel?" he looked at the shoe box shaped parcel as if it might explode at any moment, he knew it would have been scanned for explosives at the main entrance but still didn't like the idea of Ruth recieving parcels from these people. He was sure she was being singled out for a reason, but didn't want to scare her.

"Don't know" she sighed. She had the feeling it wasn't going to be anything nice. Ros stood next to Harry as she read the address.

"Ruth Evershed, Section B" she narrowed her eyes.

"Last time they used your married name. We haven't been section B for years. What are they playing at?" she looked at Ruth who just shrugged.

Lucas walked towards them. He shook his head. "Head games. She's like her sister. Messing with people's heads is what she is good at. They are showing they know our history. They think they know more about us" Harry could see Lucas' logic as he rested his hand on Ruth's back. She could feel herself calm a little as she re read the address on the parcel.

"I'm not opening it" her eyes were wide as Harry nodded.

"Ah, it may be wise" Malcolm turned away from his monitor to address the team. "If you examined this footage while I run that parcel through the X-ray scanner" he turned the monitor so the team could watch while he picked up the parcel.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer monitor, the grainy pictures showed the small red car opposite the main entrance of Thames House clearly on the screen. She sighed as she looked at the monitor. Ros was stood next to her visibly annoyed.

"I do not like this" Ros' voice was low and her eyes remained on the screen.

"It feels like we are here waiting for them to react." Ruth agreed. She frowned at the screen as the image of Morrison attempting to leave the car was on screen.

"We are. That's what I don't like. Look sooner or later we have to leave the Grid. Harry and I will have to go to Whitehall. The Home Office will want to see us eventually." Ros stood with her hands on her hips as Harry approached.

"Not to mention my esteemed colleagues at the JIC" Harry interrupted as Ruth nodded.

"Yes" she ran a hand over her eyes.

"So, Harry what do we do? Stay in here and rot or take the fight to them?" Ros held Harry's gaze as he smiled slightly.

"Take the fight to them" Ruth sighed as Harry met her eyes. Ros smiled

"I knew you would say that." she'd long since given up hope of Harry ever taking the easy way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**author's note. thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad you enjoyed it. More to come soon :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Spooks. See previous chapters**_

Plans

Ros smiled at Harry's words. As she walked to the centre of the Grid she noticed Zaf and Zoe emerge from the Briefing Room. Everyone was rushing about attending to various tasks. Ros turned Ruth as she reached her desk.

"I need you to get all the Intel we have on Sarah Caulfield, Nightingale and the various forms of Shining Dawn. Anything we have on Morrison, known associates, ex wives, girlfriends, ex employers here and if possible South Africa" She leant on the desk as Ruth nodded.

"Tariq, Malcolm can you both go through every piece of CCTV footage we have from here, follow the car as far as the cameras in London will let us. We are the most covered City in the UK when it comes to CCTV. If Big Brother is watching us, let's make him earn his keep." Tariq smiled as he crossed to his desk, pulling up various computer programmes.

"Yes boss" he saluted her as he threw himself into his seat.

Ros smiled as she turned to Adam and the others. Adam stood from his computer as he realised what Ros was asking.

"Malcolm can you get into his finances? Check who he owed what to, what he owes the tax man, business dealings etc? Is that possible?" Adam leant on Malcolm's desk as Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"Possible? Of course" he smiled as he tapped in a few co-ordinates. "I've also contacted the electoral register; his ex wife Sadie still has their marital home. She works Monday and Tuesdays. No children living at home. She is expecting the gas man to attend today should someone want to bug her house. May be useful as Morrison still likes to play a visit." he tapped away as a sly smile crossed his face.

"Ok, Lucas" Adam turned to his friend

"Yeah I'll be the gas man. C'mon then what's the address?" he was stood next to Ros as Malcolm printed out directions. No one else heard Ros whisper.

"Gas man? Always did have a soft spot for a man in uniform" her hand brushed over his as he leant back on the desk.

Lucas just smiled as he pretended to ignore her and retrieve the information from Malcolm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was across town in a dummy gas board van as he watched Morrison leave his ex wife's home. He wondered briefly if Samantha knew about these visits. The bugs had been planted in the kitchen and living room half an hour ago, just before Morrison had arrived. Lucas sighed, it was too easy. Sadie hadn't even checked his ID. He hoped she was more careful when her ex husband was around, somehow he doubted it. Sadie was the opposite of every woman he had found attractive, although he could see why Morrison had gone for her. She was pretty in a girlish way, quiet and scarily trusting for a woman her age. He had spoken to her briefly and had been surprised at how timid she was. Lucas decided it was time to contact the Grid before returning.

xx

"I'm coming back. Anything new?" he spoke into the comms. Tariq nodded although he knew Lucas couldn't see him.

"Ok, good sound quality. Morrison just dropped off some money. I think he'll be back later. We have time." he cut the comms as Lucas pulled the van out in to traffic. Ros approached Tariq as he turned.

"Boss that was Lucas. He's coming back" she nodded as she leant across to her computer.

"Zaf and Zoe are back from their brake. You go" she sighed as she picked up the papers Ruth had left for her.

"Ros. You need to see this" Ruth walked across the Grid as Tariq and Malcolm absorbed themselves in their work, oblivious to everyone else on the Grid. Adam was making coffee as he discussed something with Zaf as Harry watched from his office.

"We always believed that it was only Sarah Caulfield that was involved with Nightingale yes?" Ros nodded as if Ruth was insane. "What if it wasn't just her? What if we were wrong about the finances coming from Mace? We always had an idea there were other big financial backers. There had to be for such a group. Samantha worked in the financial district before giving it up before Christmas."

Ros nodded as she followed Ruth's line of thought. As the two women walked towards Ruth's desk Zoe caught Ruth's eye.

"Maybe she also believed Sarah's cause" Ros stated rather than asked. "Stupidity really can run in families" she shook her head as Ruth smiled slightly.

"Quite"

"Why aren't we looking in to Samantha Caulfield's general back ground too? I mean if we are dissecting Morrison should we not be looking at her too?" she rested her head on her hand as Ros nodded.

"That's your job then. Help Ruth with the research into the Caulfield sisters. I want to know everything there is to know about Samantha Caulfield, right back to what she got detention for at school. As soon as you find something let me know. I'm going to speak to Harry." Zoe nodded as Ruth took her seat.

"Is it me or is Ros taking this slightly personally?" Zoe began tapping away at her computer.

"Zo, come on. This is personal. They are coming after all of us. They already think you are dead." Ruth sighed as she logged back on to her computer as Malcolm emerged from the back room.

"Ah, Ruth you may want to call everyone into the Briefing Room. I think I have found out what your parcel was." he saw Ruth's eyes widen as he entered the Briefing Room. Tariq tapped a few keys before picking up his mobile and following. Lucas returned through the Pods, still in the gas man's outfit as everyone walked into the Briefing Room.

XX

Harry sat at the end of the table as the team assembled themselves. Zaf couldn't help tease Lucas about his uniform as Lucas rolled his eyes good naturedly. Malcolm sat holding his paper work in both hands, he looked slightly apprehensive.

"Malcolm what have you got?" Harry was keen to get to the point; he did not like being one step behind those that would harm his team.

"The parcel was sent by the same person that sent the letter to Ruth. As I suspected the sender was foolish enough not to eradicate all traces of their DNA."

Malcolm waited until he had the team's full attention. "Or should I say her DNA. I am almost certain that Samantha Caulfield was the sender. I managed to run her DNA from the packaging through the system there was an incredibly close match to that of Sarah Caulfield. As one would expect with twins"

"Why me?" Ruth was dreading the answer but had to know.

"I have absolutely no idea. The sender may as well have picked me or Tariq." Harry nodded at Malcolm's words.

"So what did the parcel contain?" Harry's voice became dangerously low as Ruth shot him a look. It had been a long time since she had seen him this angry.

"The parcel was the size of a common shoe box, wrapped in brown paper and sellotape. However the irregularities begin to show themselves when one looks deeper. I found nothing explosive and no biological hazard. However, that's not to say the contents weren't in themselves inflammatory" he held Ruth's gaze as Ros began to look impatient.

"Malcolm" she glared as Lucas leant slightly forwards in the chair.

"When I opened the box these were inside. I checked for prints but none were found." he passed the photographs and letters around the table as Harry frowned. One look at Ruth told him she was on the verge of tears.

"How did they find this? How can they have access to this?" she checked the photographs again.

"How can this be possible?" Ros continued Ruth's train of thought. "How did these people have photographs of Ruth from then? The whole thing was years ago." Ros was angry; she saw both Harry and Ruth fight to keep control. Ruth was scared but Harry was livid.

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is they want us to know that they have been keeping an eye on us for years. The photos were faked but somehow they got hold of them. They have also sent dates and times of various other events that have played a role in Section D's history. They knew when Lucas returned."

"Not surprising Sarah knew I'd been away" Lucas interjected as Malcolm nodded.

"Yes, but they also knew when Ros' first baby scan was. When Ruth and Harry got married and what schools Wes and Emma attend, Yalta" Malcolm sighed as he saw how mortified the team looked. Ros briefly looked down at her hands before meeting Harry's eyes.

"No more leaks" Harry looked at each member of the team. "I can see how they knew about Lucas coming home but I see no need for any other information to have fallen in to their hands. I have informed the powers that be that we will no longer be requiring any extra assistance. We act as a unit, no CO19, no extra security. Ladies and Gentlemen we will stop this." Harry was about to stand as Zoe spoke up.

"Samantha Caulfield used to work for one of the major financial institutions in the city. She left under a cloud before Christmas. I spoke to her former employer who would be rather keen to talk to the fraud squad about her" she looked at Harry who smiled slightly.

"Explains where some of Nightingale's financial backing came from" Tariq nodded.

"When she found me she mentioned Nightingale. Said that even though the UK branch of Nightingale was over there were still people that wanted to see us finished" Lucas sighed heavily. He felt very tired suddenly.

"Yep, like Morrison her financial records are water tight. On paper too good to be true, which of course means they aren't true at all. Oh and the DVLA have finally sent me details of the red citreon. Its nicked, reported missing from Blackpool the day Zoe and Adam were there." he clicked his pen. Tariq was really getting annoyed by these people.

"Right, I'm off to Whitehall" Harry stood making it clear that the meeting was now at a close. The various members of the team made their way out of the Briefing Room as Ruth hung back. She was still visibly shocked by seeing the photographs again after all this time. She sighed as she threw the picture she was holding down on the table, before standing. She leant slightly on the table as she read the time line Malcolm had described. Tears filled her eyes as she wished them away.

"Ruth" he covered her hand with his.

"I'm fine Harry. Just brought back memories, that's all" she half smiled as she looked down at their hands. Harry still had her left hand wrapped in his own.

"I know. We will stop them Ruth" she nodded at his words as she fought to stop the tears falling. The events of three and a half years ago suddenly becoming overwhelming. Harry squeezed her hand as she nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Um" she nodded as Harry held her gaze. She felt slightly foolish getting so upset after so long.

"That photo, it landed on my desk just before I got the phone call. Just before they rang to tell me you were, that I needed too, that you were…" he couldn't quite finish his sentence as his brain processed the information. Ruth nodded as he pulled her into a hug. _Were they threatening that history was repeating itself, but this time for real? And what did having the dates and times of personal activities such as baby scans mean? _Harry intended to find out.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros crossed the Grid, deep in conversation with Tariq and Lucas.

"You and I will take on the surveillance of Sadie Morrison's house" she touched Lucas' arm briefly. Lucas nodded.

"Tariq, can you record things here and we'll go down to the house?" she turned as Adam joined them.

"You going to pick up Morrison? I'm there. Let me have this one Ros. I want to see his face when he's arrested by a dead man." Adam smiled as both Lucas and Ros nodded. Tariq returned to his station as the three made their way towards the Pods.

"Mate? Where you off too?" Zaf yelled across the Grid.

"Not far. Get Zoe, Harry and the others after Samantha. Be ready to provide back up. You go after the brain, we'll take the brawn" Ros smiled as Zaf watched them leave.

Tariq had the feeling it was going to be another long night.

_**author's note. Thanks again for the reviews. Let me know what you think. I think there will be more action in the next chapter. It's still the baby fic I promised!! please review.x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Emotionally involved**

Ros, Lucas and Adam had headed off across town in search of Leighton Morrison. Ros finally felt like they were no longer on the back foot. She sat in the back of the van as Adam sat next to her. Lucas drove. The three remained in silence as the small van navigated the London traffic.

"We take this slowly Adam" Ros warned. "This street is still a public street, there has to be minimum risk to any civilians." she sat back, as Adam nodded. The gas van doubled as a small surveillance van and Malcolm had been worried that his new pride and joy would be damaged by the latest escapades. She hoped he had worried needlessly.

"How do we play this then?" Adam was doing his best to control his anger as Lucas continued to drive towards Sadie's house.

"Lucas goes in first, small talk etc. Then we watch, when Morrison turns up we pick him up. If we can't, should he not show up Lucas is to get as much information about his whereabouts as he can. Then we pick him up. Either way I intend to arrest him today." she sighed heavily as Adam nodded. Lucas began to slow the van down as they reached the street where Sadie lived.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe was digging in to Samantha Caulfield's past as she tapped away at the computer. Tariq continued to go through the CCTV footage without much success. The red citreon was followed as far as Hammersmith before being parked and abandoned. He sighed as his eyes began to burn. Malcolm continued to record the Intel the bugs at Sadie's house were providing. Ruth had gone to the Registry while Harry was at Whitehall.

An hour later Harry returned to the Grid, he was tired and in a terrible mood as he stormed through the Pods towards his office. Ruth looked up to see him march pas her desk without a look back. She sighed; he had been more tense and distant since the arrival of the photographs. She didn't understand why they had upset him so much. He would never admit it but Ruth knew that he was worried about the situation they found themselves in. She just hoped they found Samantha Caulfield soon. Shaking her head she decided for the moment to leave her husband in peace as she research Samantha and Sarah's contacts. The CIA had been a golden opportunity for Sarah and it seemed she had exploited her contacts well once Nightingale had attracted her.

Harry sat in his office. He had come to the conclusion that the JIC were idiots. He clicked the computer on as he fumed silently. He was still the only section head that routinely went in to the field and he was frustrated by these people in Ivory Towers that had no idea how difficult it was on the ground for the field agents and desk spooks that supported them. The head of section C had even remarked on how PC it was of him to retain Ros Myers now she was expecting. He shook his head as he recalled how he had answered the dinosaur. The response hadn't been particularly PC. He threw his pen on the table before deciding he needed some air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was certain that Morrison would return to Sadie's house, it was just a matter of time. They had parked a few doors down from the house as Lucas retrieved his clip board. He turned to the others as he checked the dummy paperwork.

"I'll blag my way in. I think I can probably talk her in to believing I have a special offer. You know sign this and we charge you less per month stuff." he had been given the idea when Tariq had moaned about the various cold callers he'd hung up on.

"Yeah. Keep it simple and if you can get him out in the open that would be easier for Adam and I to move in." Lucas and Adam exchanged glances. Lucas really didn't want Ros in the line of fire. He knew she'd loose her legendary temper if he tried to tell her.

"Ok" he nodded as he exited the van.

Adam watched the CCTV with Ros as Lucas walked towards the house. He had bugs planted on the clipboard and in the pen he carried. New micro trackers Tariq had been playing with all week were being road tested in the field for the very first time. Ros smiled slightly as she saw him approach the house. Adam sighed.

"Are we sure these new toys work?" he glanced at Ros who nodded. So far all Tariq's new toys had been a success; she had no reason to doubt them now.

"Lucas, small talk me" she spoke in to the comms.

Lucas shook his head slightly as he approached the front door of Sadie's small terraced house. "Are you sure? In front of Adam?" he could practically hear Adam roll his eyes as Ros smirked.

"OK, they work." Adam did not want Lucas to continue as Ros smiled for the first time since Lockdown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had felt the Grid and his office begin to suffocate him. He leant on the railings as he pulled his tie off and undid the top buttons of his shirt. The March sunshine had given way to cloud as he looked out over the City in the country he had sworn to protect. He sighed as he thought of the contents of the shoe box. He wanted to know how they had come to be in Samantha Caulfield's possession. He was convinced she was the brains behind operation; Morrison quite frankly seemed too unintelligent to know what he was a party to. He sighed, someone who had access to their personal records was leaking information. There was no way Harry could see that Samantha was getting it. He could sense Ruth watching him and fought to contain himself knowing the lack of wind and rain would mean his tears would not be explained away by the weather.

He remained staring out across London as the images of Ruth in those photos made his chest contrict. _Those bloody photos _he cursed to himself returned. They had arrived on his desk the day she had faked her own death. For a brief moment he had believed she was gone forever, then when he'd seen the young woman's body it had been too much. His heart had frozen that day and had only really begun to thaw since she'd been thrown back in to his life. As he ran a hand across his face he sighed. He knew he would have to face Ruth and right at that moment he didn't know if he could look at her without breaking down, the memories of three years ago overwhelmed him.

Ruth had watched for a few minutes, waiting for Harry to turn and face her. When he didn't she crossed the roof to stand next to him.

"Harry" she touched his arm as she spoke. She had always been able to read him, when the others had no idea what he was thinking she could usually be relied on to work it out. Today it was different. He touched her hand as she spoke again, his name barely a whisper as she began to worry.

"What happened? Are you alright Harry?" he nodded as he turned to face her.

"Yes" he smiled "Just a sentimental old fool - but don't tell everyone. Not good for the image." he smiled as she shook her head.

"Um" her raised eyebrows showed she didn't believe him. It was the same look she wore when she caught Emma or Wes telling a white lie, or Zaf for that matter. Harry smiled, he knew Ruth could read him so easily.

"Talk to me" she fell silent as she saw the look in his eyes, the unshed tears as he raised a hand to hide them.

"The photos, brought things back. That's all. Made me think that its their way of telling us that what we want most, what we need most is going to be taken away." He looked out over the city once more.

"Such as?" her hand now wrapped in his.

"The baby scan - Lucas has always wanted to be a family man. He's crazy about Ros and the baby. The photos of you, they know I couldn't go on if anything happened." he looked down "Knowing the schools the children attend - a direct threat to Zoe and Adam. Even mentioning Yalta. Ros has tried so hard to put that behind her and they throw it in her face. I wonder what they will threaten Tariq and Malcolm with." he pulled Ruth to him as they hugged.

"I'm not going anywhere" she smiled as Harry tried to blink back tears "I love you Harry Pearce" she reached up to cup his face in an achingly familiar gesture before pulling him in to a kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros watched as Sadie let Lucas in to the house. She shook her head as she smiled - Lucas had always been able to charm people, Adam had the same ability but with Lucas it was more subtle. He was in the house within seconds as Adam and Ros watched.

"How long do we give him?" Adam adjusted the monitor as he watched Lucas enter the house.

"Ten minutes should do it" she leant forward listening intently as he charmed Sadie. She almost felt sorry for the poor woman.

Ten minutes had passed, then fifteen as Adam tried to get a better reception on the bugs they had placed in the house. Sounds were picked up but they were blurred and difficult to make out. Ros was getting more and more frustrated as she waited for any sign of Lucas. There had been no sign of Morrison as Adam sighed. Ros was worried, it was supposed to be a straightforward job. He was supposed to get information and get out. He was either taking his time about it or something was wrong.

Lucas had chatted pleasantly for a few minutes as she tried to make his way around to the topic he really wanted to talk about. He could see that Sadie was nervous and edgy. He didn't know why, but suspected that Morrison was going to turn up at any second. He tried his best to reassure her, it didn't seem to work.

"So, if you just sign here" he passed his clip board to her as he decided he'd been there long enough. She smiled slightly before passing the board back to him.

"Right, thanks. I'll leave you to it, any problems the number to ring is on the customers copy." he turned to leave as she escorted him to the front door. Lucas was about to turn as heard the familiar click of a gun as he cursed under his breath before turning to face Morrison.

**author's note : Please review - not much more left! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Where Angels Fear…….**

Lucas stood in the small hallway and held Morrison's gaze. He was determined not to let Morrison have the upper hand but with a gun pointed at his head he wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this. Morrison held the gun levelly as Lucas offered a silent prayer that Ros and Adam wouldn't think something was wrong and charge in. He knew his Section Chief and knew it was only a matter of time until she and Adam ran in all guns blazing. Morrison had been too quiet for him, he expected a madman rather than a cool assassin and wasn't sure how to play Morrison.

"Came back for more then eh?" Morrison's voice was calm and restrained as he glared at Lucas. Sadie shrank back, visibly shaking as she watched the exchange.

"Don't do this" Lucas tried to reason with him

"Shot you once, should make a proper job of it this time" Morrison laughed dryly as he glared at Lucas

"Leighton please!" Sadie was now crying openly as she shrank into the wall. "Please don't do this" the tears were running freely down her face as she cowered away from him.

"Please what? Please don't shoot the scum that tried to con you? Don't shoot the scum that got a girl killed? That put me in prison?" Leighton held Lucas' gaze as Sadie cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was transfixed as the interference the bugs had suffered cleared. She looked across at Adam as Morrison's voice was clearly heard. She closed her eyes briefly as she heard the gun click.

"Shit" Adam almost whispered as he pulled on the comms.

"No" Ros rested her hand on his arm "Remember what Harry said. No back up we're on our own with this." She was out the door before Adam had a chance to react. Adam swore again as he followed her out of the van towards Sadie's house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm pulled the comms away from his ears as he saw Harry and Ruth return to the Grid. Ruth was deep in conversation with Harry as he signalled for them to join him.

"Ah, I think there may be a problem" he sighed as Ruth walked towards him.

"It was a simple recon job. Nothing should be able to go wrong." Harry was behind Ruth. "Not even for those three" he ran a hand over his face.

"Ah" Malcolm was unsure how to broach the subject as Zoe joined in "Seems our Leighton Morrison has Lucas held hostage at gunpoint - along with his ex wife" her cut glass accent making it clear that she was deadly serious.

"Ros and Adam?" Ruth asked as she logged on to the CCTV footage that covered the city.

"At the scene. Lucas is in the house but we have no exact location for Adam and Ros as yet" Malcolm looked directly at Harry.

"Get Ros on the line. I'm getting sick of this. Zaf and Zoe you two get down there." he waved a hand as Zoe pulled her denim jacket on. "Malcolm keep listening in." Malcolm nodded, he was worried about Ros. He knew she would think nothing of wading in to the situation but in her condition it was a far from a wise option. Harry looked briefly at the floor as he considered his options, there really wasn't many left.

"Ruth, do we have a likely current location for Samantha?" he watched as she looked away briefly.

"No" she sighed "We can assume she's with Leighton, they seem to be joined at the hip." she tapped a few keys on the laptop as the CCTV footage blinked into life on screen. Harry leant over her shoulder as Zoe and Zaf made their way to the Pods, Tariq merely seconds behind them.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after the young technical officer.

"There was interference from the bugs. I think I can get the signal improved if I can get down there. Just need to triangulate the frequency of Lucas' mobile with the bugs in the house and reroute the signal through to my mobile before sending it here. Should be fairly simple" he shrugged as Harry nodded.

"When you are speaking English then I'll agree with you" Zoe smiled as the three made their way through the Pods.

Harry sighed as Ruth continued her computer search. He hoped Samantha Caulfield wasn't with Morrison, he believed that things would get a lot worse if she was. Based on Zaf's time with them it was clear that she was the most sadistic. Shaking his head he turned to return to his office as Ruth smiled.

"You had no idea what Tariq said do you?" she looked up slightly, noticing Malcolm smirk slightly.

"As long as it works, it doesn't matter that he talks Martian half the time, does it?" he headed back to the office, aware that Whitehall would want an explanation why he and Ros were not at the meeting with Andrew Lawrence as planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later Ruth was still sat at her computer, she had gone through every record there was on the Caulfield twins. It was clear that while Sarah had been the golden girl of the family Samantha had been the unknown quanity - far from the golden girl her sister appeared to be. While Sarah had gone on to a career with the CIA from a distinguished academic career Samantha had been in trouble with just about every authority figure in her life, from teachers at high school through to the local police department. Now she was going after MI 5. Ruth sighed. There had been no word from Lucas or the others since they'd found out that Lucas was in trouble and Ruth was getting more and more worried. Glancing across the Grid she could see Malcolm was as worried as she was. Harry remained ensconced in his office pacing up and down as he went through the options the team had.

Right now they didn't seem to have many options.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam caught up with Ros as they turned the corner towards Sadie's house.

"You can't just march in there!" he grabbed her arm as she rounded on him.

"What do you suggest we do? Knock the door and say please can we have Lucas back? For God sake Adam you know what these people are capable of. You saw Zaf! You saw the state Zoe and Lucas were in last time we ran in to these people!" she hissed as Adam stared at her.

"That's exactly why we cant go in there like that. Lucas is not stupid. We will get him out." Ros nodded once as they heard the car behind them pull up. Zaf wound the window down before calling to Ros.

"Thought you might like a little back up" he smiled as Adam grinned.

"Mate, good timing" he opened the car door as Tariq shifted over to make room.

"What's happening?" Zoe looked towards Ros who was now sat in the car.

"Morrison is in there. Armed. No clue where the blonde bombsite is. Sadie seems to be still in there." she spoke in measured tones, the Section Chief was back in action. Only Zoe noted how she flinched occasionally as she rested a hand on her abdomen.

"So, how do we do this?" Tariq began tapping codes in to what looked like an Iphone as he spoke. Ros didn't think she wanted to how exactly how he had modified it.

"Zaf, you and Zoe go around the back while Tariq stays in the car and watched in case Samantha appears. Adam and I will go around the front. I think they will be expecting to see me but not the rest of you. Personally I'd like to kick the door in and shoot Morrison where he stands but I think seeing him go back to prison will have to do." she opened the car door as the team sprang in to action.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth could feel the familiar start of a head ache as she logged off the computer. She'd been sat there for hours as she searched just about every data base that she had access to and a number of databases that she didn't have official access to. Malcolm crossed the Grid, coffees in hand as she turned to him.

"Any news?" she smiled as he placed the mug on her desk.

"Tariq just phoned in. They have a plan apparently" he sighed. While he had grown quite fond of his young sidekick he wasn't happy about the amount of times he would disappear off in to the field. Ruth smiled. She believed she had found a likely hiding place for Samantha and wanted to inform Harry and Malcolm at the same time. Sipping the sludge like coffee she met Malcolm's eyes.

"We might actually be having a change of luck. Look Harry will be back soon. I just want to check a few contact details and if I'm right I think I may have something for us." Malcolm sipped his own drink as he nodded.

Xxxxxxxx

Zoe walked around to the lane with Zaf, both slightly nervous of what they would find. Zaf was trying to hide his nerves but the memory of what had happened to him was too fresh in his mind to be completely ignored. Zoe touched his arm gently as they approached the back of the house.

"You ok?" her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you know me. I'm always ok" he flashed his charm smile as Zoe couldn't help but shake her head.

"Yeah I know, but you don't have to be" she held his eyes as his face grew serious again.

"I really want this over with Zoe. I really want to see these people behind bars." his smile replaced by a grimace as Zoe maintained eye contact.

"Me too Zaf" she sighed as they waited for instructions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth waited for Harry to return from Whitehall before she decided to check on Malcolm. He had been going through Samantha's UK employment records. He was not happy about it. Ruth smiled slightly, she knew he would be happier playing with some new gadget or other rather than spending time on research. She had waited long enough before deciding that she would go to the front desk to ask Stan for the CCTV footage from the street outside, she knew that if she could get hold of the CCTV then she would be able to work out when Samantha had arrived outside Thames House the day before.

The front office of Thames House was usually bustling with security guards, office workers and agents running to and from work. Ruth was surprised to see the place quieter than usual, looking for Stan she found an empty chair where he should be sat. There was no sign of him in the inner office or in the foyer. Ruth could sense something was wrong as she wandered through the foyer. James from section K smiled at Ruth before making his way through the main entrance. Ruth looked out through the doors as she saw him leave. A small black Corsa was parked in front of the doors, driven by a blonde. Ruth stood still as she watched. The long blonde hair of the driver was familiar as Ruth began to walk towards the door slowly. She didn't intend on leaving the building but had a feeling that she was being watched. Sighing heavily she knew she was being paranoid. There was no way she could be hurt if she stayed where she was. It was then she saw the small parcel on the step. The box no bigger than a shoe box was sat on the inner step of Thames House. Ruth looked away from the step to the car, to face Samantha Caulfield.

"What do you want?" Ruth remained in the foyer, inches away from the box as Samantha stood in front of her. Samantha looked her up and down before smirking.

"That's for you to work out. Message for you and your people." Ruth narrowed her eyes as Samantha continued to smirk.

"You wont win" Ruth glared at her as Samantha laughed.

"Message for Harry Pearce" Samantha continued to smile as the gunshot ripped through Ruth's abdomen.

**author's note: please review. Nearly at the end now. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've had so far. I hope you like this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Heartbreak**

Lucas watched as Sadie continued crying. Morrison was too calm, too together for this to be unplanned. He felt himself tense as Morrison waved the gun. He felt himself and Sadie be forced back in to the kitchen. Sighing slightly Lucas knew he had to get the gun from Morrison if he was ever going to get the chance to get out of this in one piece. Morrison was still smirking as Sadie began to compose herself.

"What do you hope to achieve by all this?" Lucas had to get Morrison talking

"What do you think?" Morrison sneered as Lucas met his eye. It was the first time Lucas was really concerned about his life. He had promised Ros she wouldn't be a single mother. Now he didn't know if he could keep that promise.

"You tell me" Lucas was determined that while there was a chance he would keep on trying to work out a way to get out of the house.

"They know you are here yeah." Morrison sneered. "That blonde bitch of yours will hear everything. She's going to hear me kill you. That should be enough to drive her mental" Lucas felt his blood run cold as he glared at Morrison. "That'll please my Sammy. While you are here I reckon half your mates are outside. So Sammy can sort out Harry Pearce while they're not looking."

"What do you mean sort out Harry Pearce" Lucas risked taking a step towards him "What's she got to sort out with my boss?"

"Family stuff you know? He set you after Sarah I think she's looking to make sure Harry knows how she feels. I believe your boss hasnt long got married." he smirked as Lucas began to feel sick. All this had been to distract the team. Killing him and driving Ros mad would be a bonus for him. It was Ruth that was really in danger. All Lucas could do was hope that the bugs were working and that the team had made the same deductions he had. He just hoped it was fast enough to save Ruth.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth hit the ground before she realised she had been shot. Her breathing was heavy and every breath hurt. She held her abdomen as the blood poured through her hands. Everything sounded so far away, as if she was under water and people were shouting at her. All she wanted to do was sleep. For the pain to go. The screach of tyres vaguely registered as people continued to shout around her. She was aware that someone had yelled for an ambulance as Harry had appeared in front of her.

Harry had spotted the black corsa speed off as his driver pulled up in front of Thames House. He had only been in Whitehall for an hour and was exasperated with the attitude Andrew Lawrence had towards the new anti-terrorism legislation that Harry had supported. He watched the corsa pull away as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Stepping from the car he thanked his driver Ian as he took the steps two at a time, only to see Ruth lying in the entrance of Thames House as Malcolm held her. The blood had oozed over her cream blouse as the colour drained from her face. Harry felt his legs weaken as he saw his wife hanging on for dear life.

"An ambulance is on the way" Malcolm was rocking her as if she was a small child as Harry kneeled next to her. Malcolm looked at Harry as tears swam in his eyes.

"She only came down to see Stan about the CCTV footage. She was only gone from the Grid for five minutes" he watched Ruth's face as her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as the pain shot through her. Harry brushed the hair from her face as he took Malcolm's position on the floor.

"Shush" Harry soothed as Ruth fought to keep her eyes open "Samantha" she coughed slightly as it became more difficult to form words.

"I know, I know" Harry heard his own voice break as his worst nightmare unfolded in front of him. Ruth closed her eyes for a second before opening them and staring at Harry.

"I'm not going anywhere" she repeated her words from earlier as a paramedic arrived and placed an oxygen mask over her face. Her eyes never left Harry as she was taken in to the ambulance.

"I'm coming" Harry was on the ambulance before the paramedic could react. "I'm her husband" the paramedic nodded before continuing to care for Ruth. Malcolm remained in the entrance of Thames House, covered in Ruth's blood as he felt himself shake as the afternoon's events hit him.

xxxxxxxx

Adam heard Morrison's words through the bugs as he approached the front of the house. He cursed as Ros looked at him.

"Ruth" she stated as if it was obvious. "We've been dragged away from the Grid when we should have been there" she scowled as the Ice Queen fell firmly back in to place. She watched Adam nod as she spoke into the comms.

"Tariq, get on to Malcolm. No one is to leave the confines of the Grid until we return. Not even to go to the canteen." she waited as Tariq wondered how to repond.

"Boss" Tariq answered, aware that the others were on the same frequency as Ros and could hear every word. "Just had a call from Malcolm. Samantha Caulfield is now wanted for attempted murder." His voice broke with tears "She shot Ruth" the sob in his voice clearly audible as Adam felt sick. Ros thanked Tariq for the information before ordering him back to the Grid. Tariq argued but Ros was determined Malcolm shouldnt be alone.

"This ends today Adam" she turned as Adam nodded. He pulled his gun ready for whatever sight met him and Ros once they opened the door. Ros pulled the lock pick she carried and set to work opening the front door of Sadie's house. Lucas could be heard plainly as he argued with Morrison as the door quietly opened.

Zaf and Zoe had heard every word Tariq said. Zoe felt tears spring to her eyes immediately as Zaf frowned. Both had been friends with Ruth for years, the anger at her attack now palpable in the air between them. Zoe walked slightly ahead of Zaf as she hissed.

"These people are monsters" before approaching the kitchen door. She could see Lucas through the glass window, along with a man she knew to be Morrison. The urge to shoot Morrison where he stood was overwhelming but she knew that she would never stoop so low. Zaf was at her shoulder as he followed her line of sight. He rested a hand on the glass as Morrison kept his back to the window. Zaf whispered to Zoe that this man was the only link they had to Caulfield as she cursed. Lucas caught Zaf's eye through the window as he kept talking. Neither men aware that Ros was in the house with Adam.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the plastic chair in the small private waiting area the hospital had called the Relatives Room. He couldn't believe what had happened. Ruth had never set out to hurt anyone and yet she was here fighting for her life as he sat uselessly in the claustraphobic waiting room. As he ran a hand over his eyes he heard the door open as a young nurse appeared in front of him.

"Are you with Ruth?" she sat on the chair in front of him as he nodded.

"I'm her husband" he fought to control his breathing as a doctor joined the nurse. He knew this was the moment he had been hoping would never come. Ruth was dead. He knew it, he could feel it. The nurse rested a hand on his as the doctor spoke.

"Ruth was badly injured today. She lost a lot of blood but she's a very strong lady." Harry lifted his eyes as the Doctor spoke, acutely aware that the she was being referred to in the present tense he felt himself begin to hope.

"We gave her a blood transfusion before we took her to scan. The bullet missed almost every major organ. She's currently being prepared for theatre but we think the bullet missed her aorta, liver and spleen. She is a lucky lady." Harry wasnt sure he'd interperate the fact she had been shot as lucky but he felt the knot of fear that had gripped his hand leave him.

"Can I see her?" he looked towards the Doctor who nodded.

"She needs to go to theatre quickly but I think you can have a minute before we take her. She has been conscious throughout and has given her consent to the operation. She's aware she may need a hysterectomy but everything else is exploritory" the nurse and Doctor stood before Harry followed him from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morrison was unaware that Zoe was picking the lock on the kitchen door as he continued his foul mouthed rant at Lucas. Sadie was almost catatonic in the corner as Lucas stood between her and Morrison. He could see Zoe at the door but managed to keep Morrison talking. Lucas was unaware that Ros was just feet away and could hear everything. Adam looked at Ros as she paused in the hallway as she held her abdomen.

"Ros?" Adam hissed. He could see the sheen of sweat that appeared on her face as she leaned against the door.

"I'm ok" he raised his eyebrows at her lie. He had a funny feeling Ros was going in to labour. He'd been there when Fiona had given birth to Wes and knew that women in labour were sometimes difficult to reason with. He also didn't really relish the idea of delivering his best friend's baby, never mind in a house where a notorious criminal was holding the baby's father hostage. He watched as she screwed her eyes shut for a moment.

"How far apart are they?" he whispered as Ros looked at him. It was the look she wore when Tariq came out with a load of technobabble that bemused her.

"How far apart are what?" she straightened as the pain lessened.

"Contractions Ros" he watched as it dawned on her what he was saying. She was one of the most intelligent women he knew but sometimes she was incredibly thick Adam sighed.

"Not due for a fortnight yet. I'm fine" Adam sighed. They had to get Lucas out of this and track down Samantha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth smiled slightly as Harry appeared in the resusitation area. Every part of her seemed to have a tube coming out of it but as his eyes met hers he felt the fear leave him. Her eyes were still as bright as ever as he approached her. The nurse caring for Ruth stepped back to attend to the transfer paperwork as he took Ruth's hand in his own.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere." she squeezed his hand.

"Ruth" Harry really didn't want to cry in front of her but he was fighting a loosing battle as his emotions began to overwhelm him.

"Hey" she smiled as he blinked

"Are you in pain? They said you'll be going to theatre soon."

"No, morphine is bloody wonderful" Ruth smiled as Harry couldn't help but shake his head.

"You are" he kissed her forehead as the nurse and porters arrived to transfer her to theatre. Ruth held Harry's hand a little tighter as she asked about Lucas. It was the only time Harry knew he had willingly lied to her since they married.

"Fine" he smiled as she was wheeled away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note : Not even I am evil enough to kill Ruth! Couldn't do it to poor Harry. Please review. I think I have about 3 or 4 chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : See previous**

**House Arrest**

Malcolm sat at his desk and sighed. The Grid was silent and Malcolm couldn't help but think the silence was eerie. He was used to Tariq chatting away, Ruth and Ros tapping away at computers, Zaf moaning about Man United and Adam and Lucas were usually found trying to get out of the paper work while Harry paced up and down in the inner office. Lately the place had been busier than in years. Everywhere Malcolm looked he saw ghosts - Helen, Fiona, Colin and Danny he prayed that no more of his friends would be added to the list.

Picking up the phone he called Harry, he had to know what was going on with Ruth. Harry answered on the third ring as Malcolm was just about to give up. Tariq bounded through the Pods as Malcolm spoke.

"Harry what's happening?" Malcolm almost dreaded the answer

"Ruth's in theatre. You saved her life Malcolm. She has had some internal damage but she's going to be ok" Harry walked across the car park as he spoke. Malcolm let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He had been convinced he would never see Ruth alive again.

"I need a situation update" he spoke as if this was any normal case, rather than one that had put the lives of all his team in danger. Malcolm sighed as Tariq took a seat next to him.

"Tariq is back on the Grid. The others remain at the house. No other news" Harry nodded although he knew that Malcolm couldn't see him.

"Stay at base. Update me on any change in situation" Harry flipped the phone shut as he turned to see Catherine arrive at the hospital. The young woman looked terrified as Harry walked towards her.

"Dad?" she hugged him as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming." he looked out over the car park and spotted a small bench which he led Catherine over to.

"What happened? Are you alright? Ruth?" she looked on the verge of tears as she watched Harry's face for any clues.

"I'm fine. I am Catherine" he noticed her raise her eyebrows. "Ruth's been hurt. She's been shot." he looked at his hands. Even talking about it made it worse, more real somehow.

"Oh my God" Catherine tried her best not to cry. Although she had initially mistrusted Ruth she had grown to think of her as her second Mum. She also knew how happy Ruth made her father, which was something she had not remembered since her childhood.

"She's in theatre" Harry sighed as he stood. Catherine followed him back towards the hospital entrance.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas was beginning to get unnerved. Morrison continued to ramble violent nonsense as he held Lucas' gaze. Lucas knew he had to try to get Morrison to tell him where Samantha was, it was the only way he could think of to help Ruth. He had no idea what had happened to her.

"You here on your own with my team waiting to get in here. Doesn't seem very fair." he held Morrison's gaze. The gun now pointed directly between Lucas' eyes.

"We got different jobs that's all" He shook the gun in Lucas' face. Lucas could see Zoe and Zaf quietly gaining entry through the back of the house as he tried to get his captor to talk.

"Yeah you said. Where is she? Your Sammy?" Lucas took a step forward as Morrison sneered.

"You really want to know?" he glared

"Wouldn't ask if I didn't" Lucas knew goading him was a dangerous game.

"Yeah I suppose. You killed Sarah" Lucas narrowed his eyes. Morrison was beginning to rant. "She thought you loved her"

"No she didn't. She was ordered to kill me, she never loved me and I was an idiot" Lucas took another step forward. Ros could hear everything through the living room door as Adam touched her shoulder.

"Ros, please go back to the car" he whispered as he checked his gun. Ros shook her head. She was not leaving the team. She would not let Lucas down.

Adam nodded; he had known she wouldn't leave. Quietly he began to push the living room door open as Sadie's screams ripped through the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth woke to find herself back in bed. For a split second it seemed that she had been in the middle of a very vivid nightmare. Then she saw the drip hanging by her bed and felt a hand wrapped around her own. Smiling slightly she looked to see Harry holding her hand. He looked to be asleep as he rested his head next to her body. She sighed as she slipped her hand out of his and began running her fingers through his hair. Catherine walked in the room and smiled.

"How are you feeling Ruth?" she sat quietly next to her step mother's bed.

"Like I was shot" she smiled as Catherine went pale.

"I" she started as Ruth shook her head.

"It's ok. Whatever painkillers I've been given are great." she saw Catherine relax as she asked what time it was. Ruth could hardly believe it was the middle of the night. It explained why Harry had passed out next to her.

"Go home Catherine. Take him with you" she nodded towards Harry who finally stirred.

"Hi" his sleep fuddled brain began to focus as Catherine smiled at them both. "I'll leave you to it." she slipped out the room while Harry sat up straight.

"Go home" she repeated

"No"

"Well if Lockdown is still active, go to work" she held his gaze

"No" she sighed at his stubbornness

"Oh and I'm the mule!" she began coughing as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh God Ruth" Harry was at her side in seconds.

"Hurts when I laugh that's all" she gripped his hand as he watched her calm.

"What's the damage then? What has she done to me?" Ruth knew the doctors would have told him.

"The operation went well" she nodded, urging him to continue. "You bled a lot. They had to give you another transfusion." he looked at their entwined fingers.

"And?" she urged him to go on.

"And, you had a bad reaction to the anaesthetic. It took a long time before they could get you off the ventilator. They said you had a lot of scarring inside, from previous trauma. The doctor asked me about it. The bullet went in just below the liver. They repaired the damage. But you've been very lucky. Shit Ruth we nearly lost you" his eyes clouded over as he ran his free hand over them. "I nearly lost you" he almost whispered.

"No, I told you I'm not going anywhere" she yawned. Ruth couldn't help but think he was keeping something else from her, but the morphine and the toll everything had taken on her body exhausted her. The last thing she heard as she closed her eyes was Harry telling her he loved her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam tensed as he heard Sadie scream. No gun had been fired yet but Adam didn't want to wait round to see what happened. Forcing the door open he entered the room with Ros as Zoe held a gun to Morrison's head.

Adam raised his gun as he saw Zaf manhandle Sadie out of the room. Adam had his gun trained on Morrison as Morrison continued to point his gun at Lucas. Lucas glared.

"Where is Samantha Caulfield?" Ros spat as she braved a glance at Lucas, she tried to keep her voice even as a wave of pain shot through her abdomen. Morrison took the safety catch off his gun. The click echoed around the room as Zaf pushed Sadie out of the door. Adam nodded.

"Get her back to base, she has to answer some questions" Zaf nodded at Adam's instructions. Lucas remained silent.

"If you are planning on shooting that gun I think you should know your brains will be all over that back wall in less than two seconds. I am an excellent marksman." Zoe kept her voice steady as Morrison took a half step back from Lucas.

"Yeah I bet" Morrison spoke for the first time since the team entered the room. He looked at Lucas as if he was finally seeing the situation for what it was. Shaking his head slowly he took his gun away from Lucas and pointed it at his own chin. Before he could fire Adam reacted, knocking him to the floor Lucas helped wrestle the gun from him as Zoe pointed her gun at him. No one noticed Ros was now sat on the edge of the sofa gripping her abdomen as yet another pain knocked her form her feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam dragged Morrison out to the van as Zaf and Sadie returned to the Grid in his car. Morrison was silent as Lucas and Adam manhandled him in to the back of the van. Only Zoe registered that Ros had lagged behind. Lucas was still trying to get him to tell them where Samantha was. Zoe looked back towards the house, aware that Ros hadn't left. She returned to the living room where Ros was just beginning to get to her feet.

"You ok?" Zoe looked at her section chief

Ros nodded, she was getting slightly fed up with people asking her that all the time. She sighed as she looked at her junior officer. Zoe folded her arms.

"Emma was about three weeks early" she held Ros' gaze as she spoke "Took me completely by surprise. Didn't go to the hospital until she was almost delivered. Will wasn't impressed" It was the first time she had mentioned her ex husband.

"Yeah" Ros realised the others would be waiting for them

"Yeah, you can't plan these things. Babies tend to work to their own time scale." She watched as Ros stepped past her.

"I believe so" Ros was trying her best to keep composed as she walked to the van. Zoe shook her head. _If I'm right _she thought to herself _Ros is having that baby tonight_. As they walked to the van she hoped that Ros realised that in time to get to the hospital.

_**author's note : Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story. Wonder what Harry has kept back from Ruth? Where is Samantha Caulfield and is Ros really going to have the baby on the Grid?? Reviews make me write better, please let me know what you think.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Acceptance**

Tariq was not happy. He was back on the Grid with Malcolm and the majority of the team. Morrison had been deposited in the cells below Thames House by Zaf and Adam as he still stubbornly refused to tell them where Samantha Caulfield was hiding. Harry was still in the hospital with Ruth as the team continued to hunt down the errant blonde. Zaf was exhausted as he passed the tea he had made to Tariq.

"You ok mate?" Zaf drank his tea as he watched Tariq nod.

"Yeah, just never thought it'd be like this." he sighed.

"No mate, none of us did. Look it's not every day one of our own gets shot on the doorstep" Tariq nodded as Zaf spoke. He didn't like it but he knew Zaf was right.

Malcolm had dissected the footage from the CCTV cameras in the foyer. It plainly showed Ruth walking around the foyer before stopping and looking through the doors of Thames House. He sighed; the camera was trained on the back of her head, with no real view of what Ruth was looking at. A few minutes later the picture changed to show Ruth on the floor in his arms. Malcolm was getting frustrated as he tapped more keys on the computer.

"What did she say to you Ruth?" he muttered but knew the only way was to ask Ruth himself and that was beginning to look like a less than likely option. The longer Harry stayed at the hospital the more worried Malcolm became. Glancing across at Ros he sighed, it wasn't just Ruth he was worried about. The Section Chief looked paler than he had ever seen her and occasionally closed her eyes. She was also more quiet than usual, but it wasn't the foreboding silence she had before she started an operation. This was more as if she was afraid of something. Malcolm dragged his eyes away from her as Lucas approached.

"Can't believe Ruth was shot here" he sat next to Ros as she nodded.

"Yeah" she sighed as Lucas took her hand. He knew no one was looking.

"What's wrong? You look like you are in pain" his blue eyes narrowed as Ros finally gave in and nodded.

"A little. I'm ok. Braxton Hicks I think" she winced.

"You had them a while ago. This could be the real thing Ros. We should go to the hospital." Lucas almost whispered as Ros opened her eyes.

"It can't be! It's too early! I'm in the middle of operations. We have to find Samantha Caulfield. We are still one agent down" she gasped as another contraction ripped through her.

"I don't think that baby is worried about that" Lucas smiled slightly as Ros shot him a death glare. "Um, Lucas" she gripped his hand for dear life as Lucas wondered how many fingers she had broken. "I think it would be a good idea to go to the hospital. Just in case you are right" Lucas nodded.

"I'll tell Malcolm where we are going." he walked off as Ros pulled on her leather jacket.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth knew Harry hadn't left. He was as stubborn as she was. The painkillers the doctors had given her made her feel groggy but she was able to open her eyes long enough to know he was still sat in the plastic chair next to her bed. She reached out to touch his hand as he looked up.

"What are you still doing here? There's going to be a lot going on at work. They need you on the Grid" she tried to reason with him.

"They can take care of themselves for five minutes. Anyway I need to debrief you" he smiled as he saw Ruth smirk

"In this state, you must be joking" Ruth coughed slightly as she struggled to sit up. Harry helped her as he shook his head.

"Ruth." he scolded her as she smirked. "About what happened." he still couldn't bring himself to say "when you were shot." Ruth nodded. "Ok, what aren't you telling me Harry? I know there is something. I know you" she held his gaze as he sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the one debriefing you." he leant forward in his chair. "What happened?"

Ruth closed her eyes for a second as she recalled what had happened to her merely hours before.

"You were at Whitehall. I was on the Grid with Malcolm. No one else was there. I wanted to see what time the day before Samantha had left the shoe box. I think she's operating to a pattern, always leaving things when Stan is on desk duty and always in the middle of the afternoon. She was getting predictable and I wanted to get the CCTV footage in order to establish a pattern" Harry nodded as Ruth continued.

"So you went to the front desk?" she nodded at Harry's question.

"She was there. There was a black car outside. She was there. She spoke to me." Ruth's eyes filled with tears as she recalled Samantha's words.

"What did she say?" Harry held Ruth's hand tighter as she fought the tears.

"She said. I think she laughed at me. Message for Harry Pearce" Harry closed his eyes briefly. He knew now was not the time to loose his temper. Ruth held his gaze as a tear ran down her face. "Now, you tell me what you were keeping from me. Please Harry I need to know."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was beginning to loose his temper. Zoe was sat in the interrogation room with him as Leighton Morrison sat opposite and smirked.

"Where is she? You may as well tell us, she seems to have sold you out" Zoe leant across the table as Adam glared.

"No comment" Morrison repeated. Adam glared at him. It was only sheer self will that stopped him dragging Morrison across the table and beating him to a pulp. He didn't know how Zoe could be so composed when he had been responsible for beating her up. Zoe remained calm as she continued.

"She shot a woman in cold blood. She was there when you ran Officer Carter and myself off the road. She is a dangerous woman and yet you have no comment" Zoe closed the file in front of her.

"For the benefit of the tape" Adam spoke "Mr Morrison is shaking his head. Interview suspended at 3 am" he clicked off the tape before both he and Zoe stood. Zoe glared at Morrison one last time before she walked towards the door with Adam.

"Just so you have something to think about." she turned as she addressed Morrison. "If Ruth Pearce dies you will be accomplice to murder" Adam opened the door and followed Zoe out.

In the corridor outside the interrogation room Adam followed Zoe as her heels clicked on the tile floor. He was annoyed that she could even suggest Ruth might die; Harry had already phoned the Grid to say the operation had been tricky but successful. Adam wasn't sure what that meant but he thought it had to be positive.

"What did you say that for?" he caught up with her as they reached the stairs.

"I just wanted him to realise what type of woman he has got involved with." she began climbing the stairs back to the Grid as Adam followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked across the car park of the hospital. Ruth had fallen asleep shortly before he left. Harry needed some air, he knew he would have to tell Ruth the truth of what the doctor had said but he couldn't find the right words. Sighing heavily he retrieved his mobile phone as it rang.

"Yes" Harry spoke into the phone.

"Well, did you get my message?" Samantha purred into the phone as Harry stopped walking, suddenly very aware of how exposed the car park really was.

"Message?" Harry decided to play dumb

"Now now Harry" Samantha continued. "I think you know what I am referring to. The mouse is alive, or you wouldn't be spending so much time in the hospital. I just decided to put some vermin to sleep that's all. Payback. You took my sister I took your wife" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued walking towards his car, stopped and began to hurry back to the HDU ward where Ruth was being nursed.

"Where are you?" Harry was almost running as he spoke.

"Safe and sound" Samantha hung up the phone as Harry was left to swear in to the dial tone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros waited for Lucas to explain what was happening to Malcolm as she saw the colour on his face drain. Lucas smiled as she watched before walking towards Ros.

"Lets go" she stood as another contraction hit her.

"How far apart?" he rested a hand on her back as she tried take a step towards the Pods.

"Put it this way, bugger the speed limit" Ros hissed as Lucas just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. Please review. Really not sure about this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Fight**

Harry ran towards the HDU as he thought about what Samantha had said. Sarah had been killed in a hospital just after a non fatal gunshot wound he prayed that Samantha didn't intend the same fate for Ruth. He passed two nurses as he reached the lifts, deciding that the lift was too slow he ran to the staircase before taking the stairs two at a time. The image of Ruth with a bullet hole through her head wouldn't leave his mind as he brushed past people in the corridor. He ignored the teenage boy who yelled to ask where the fire was. The only thing that mattered was getting to Ruth.

Ruth was half asleep as she realised someone was in the room with her. She kept her eyes closed as she listened. It definitely wasn't Harry - the heels were decidedly feminine as she heard them getting closer. She decided that the heels didn't belong to either Ros or Zoe who lived in trainers and boots. She tried to keep her breathing even and calm as she tried to work out who it was without alerting them to the fact she was awake. Ruth knew it wasn't a nurse - they never entered her room silently. Ruth had the uneasy feeling she was in danger as the light in the room began to change. Suddenly Ruth felt the pressure of a pillow applied to her face as she struggled for air, bringing her hand up to force the pillow away from her face and fight her attacker. Samantha had assumed Ruth was the weakest on the Grid, the easiest to eliminate but she was wrong. Ruth grabbed Samantha's wrist and dug her nails in, Samantha pulled her hand back as the pillow fell to the floor causing the drip stand holding Ruth's painkilling drip to crash to the floor. Ruth forced herself forward as she fought with Samantha. Samantha punched her in the stomach as Ruth screamed in pain. Samantha stood over Ruth as she saw her victim lying on the floor. Ruth saw Samantha standing over her as she clutched her abdomen. Voices could be heard in the corridor outside her room as Ruth decided if she was going down she was going down fighting. With all the energy she could muster she kicked out, Samantha was off her feet in seconds lying on the floor next to her as Harry ran in to the room.

Harry was in shock as he saw Ruth's bed empty, the carnage in the room visible for all to see. Ruth was curled in the foetal position on the floor quietly sobbing as a nurse tried to get her to sit up.

"You're bleeding love" the nurse spoke quietly "Few stitches popped I bet." Ruth nodded as she realised the IV line in her arm had been ripped out. Samantha Caulfield was no where to be seen as Ruth locked eyes with Harry.

"She was here" Harry nodded at Ruth's words before he stooped to help the nurse get Ruth back on to the bed

"She has tried to kill me twice now Harry" Ruth gripped his hand as the nurse helped her to get back on the bed. "It's getting annoying. I think you had better tell me exactly what is going on." Harry sighed and nodded. He was so relieved he hadn't found her with a gunshot through her head that he would agree to anything she wanted.

"Fine. We'll talk Ruth. I just haven't been able to find the right words. Ruth you know how difficult things like this can be for me. Let the nurse look at you properly and I'll be back. We'll talk I promise." he held Ruth's gaze as the nurse returned with the junior doctor in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood outside the examination room as the midwife approached. He pushed himself away from the wall as she smiled. The midwife was no older than Jo had been. Lucas suddenly felt very old.

"Lucas?" he nodded "Ros sent me to find you." he smiled at the young woman as he followed her along the short corridor in to the exam room.

"Hi" he smiled at Ros as she glared

"Just to make things clear. You are never to touch me again. Is that understood" her voice was even as the midwife rolled her eyes. Millions of mums had said the same thing.

"Yes boss" Lucas smiled slightly as she grabbed his hand.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam stood in the foyer at Thames House. He was waiting to talk to Stan, he needed to know what Stan had seen to make him leave his post. The morning sun was now streaming through the doors of Thames House as his phone rang.

"Hi Harry" Adam listened as Harry relayed the phone call from Samantha and how he found Ruth in her hospital room.

"Right, I'm coming to the hospital. Oh Ros went in to labour about an hour ago" Adam thought Harry might need some good news.

"Oh Shag" Harry couldn't help but think that the whole team were vulnerable with Samantha Caulfield on the loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the edge of her hospital bed, pleased that she had only popped two of her stitches. She was keen to discharge herself but the fight with Samantha had left her shaken and exhausted. The doctor had tried to stop her but she no longer felt safe in the hospital. Dressed and sat on the edge of her bed she waited for Harry to return. Sighing she pulled her mobile out of her trouser pocket and dialled his number.

"Its me" she spoke calmly as he answered on the first ring.

"Ruth, are you ok? I'm on my way" Harry quickened his pace

"Fine. Calm down" he opened the hospital room door as she replaced the mobile.

"You shouldn't have that on in here" Ruth pointed to his mobile as Harry shrugged.

"Its not safe here. I'm coming home or back to the Grid" Ruth stood. Harry knew there was no point in arguing.

"You wanted to talk" he knew that it was now or never

"Not here" Ruth smiled as she took his hand. She knew whatever it was it was difficult for him to talk about.

"It has to be here Ruth. If I don't say this now I don't know when I will be able to" Ruth sat back down as Harry spoke. His voice was softer than it had been in a long time.

"Go on" she held his gaze as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"You nearly died. The doctor said your heart stopped when you were in theatre. They didn't do the hysterectomy, the bullet didn't hit you there." Ruth paled. "You had so much scar tissue in your abdomen - there were complications. You need to stay in hospital Ruth." she shook her head.

"Its not safe here. Samantha tried to suffocate me" Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"I just want you safe Ruth" he tried reasoning with her.

"Yeah me too" she smiled "There's something else isn't there? Not just about the operation" she sighed as he nodded.

"Malcolm and I did some digging in to Samantha Caulfield. She hasn't always been dating Morrison" Ruth held his gaze

"When Angela Wells died she left a diary. It was impounded as evidence. I never read it, but Malcolm had traced a connection between Samantha and Robert Wells. It seemed she worked for a financial institution that he used in his younger days. When he was still in the army. So Malcolm got hold of the diary. He called me when you were in theatre." Harry couldn't meet Ruth's eyes.

"Samantha was seeing Robert behind Angela's back. She must have heard his lies about our past and chose to get rid of me as well as Ros and Lucas. She used Morrison as an excuse. We knew she fell out with Sarah because she was dating an older married man, we assumed it was Morrison. Sarah's death has just made it easier for her to come after us. After me" Ruth was almost whispering as she made the link. Harry should have known she would be able to piece it together quickly.

"I am not staying here." Ruth sighed as the tears began to fall. Harry nodded as the pair stood. Harry reached across to pick up Ruth's bag as she felt the room spin. She reached out a hand to steady herself. The last thing she heard was Harry calling her name as the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxx

Adam arrived at the hospital to see Harry pacing up and down the corridor. He watched for a moment before approaching his boss. Harry looked terrified, which meant only one thing. Something had happened to Ruth. Adam glared.

"We have a lead on Samantha. Zaf and Zoe are going down there." Harry nodded as he sat on the plastic chair in the corridor.

"Thanks to what Malcolm found in the diary." Harry leant forward staring at the floor. He could hear Adam's words but they weren't registering.

"What happened to Ruth?" Adam had only ever seen Harry this worried twice, both times Ruth had been in danger due to Oliver Mace. That somply was not possible. Mace had been dead for months.

"She was here. She attacked Ruth in her room. Fought back, now she has internal bleeding. She's back in theatre." Adam briefly looked away as he nodded.

"We will stop her." Adam knew that with Morrison in custody it was only a matter of time until Caulfield turned up again. They had put a block on her passport so there was no way she could easily leave the UK.

"I told Ruth about the diary. She knows now that she was the intended target along with the rest of us but Samantha had more personal reasons for killing her. While Morrison blames us for the end of Shining Dawn and Returning Dawn, she blames us for Sarah's death and Ruth for Robert's death." Harry continued to look at the floor.

"Oh God" Adam sighed "That's ridiculous Robert and Angela Wells commited suicide." Harry nodded. Angela Wells had threatened to kill them all a few years previously and had shot Adam. He shook his head,it was when Adam had been in hospital that he and Ruth had gone to Baghdad.

"Seems in her twisted mind it's Ruth's fault" Harry stood and watched as a young doctor in theatre scrubs approached.

"Mr Pearce?" the doctor asked as Adam watched the colour drain from Harry's face.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe and Zaf were across town when Zaf's mobile bleeped. He answered his phone as Zoe continued to drive. Adam had told him all about how she had faked their deaths. He had decided teasing her about women drivers was not a good move and had kept quiet until the phone rang.

"Where's Adam?" Lucas asked as Zoe overtook a blue fiesta

"Hospital. He's gone to speak to Harry" Zaf watched the west London streets wizz by as Zoe drove to the address Malcolm had found.

"Oh and we finally got a decent lead. Zoe and me are off there now" he glanced across at Zoe as she cursed the red traffic light.

"Good." Lucas paused before continuing "And since you didnt ask. Baby girl 4lb 3oz. Ros is fine and we are thinking of calling her Amy Ruth"

Zaf grinned as he heard the news. "Nice one mate. Got to go" he flipped the phone shut as Zoe parked the car.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**please review. Next update will be midweek!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : See previous chapters**

**Awakenings**

Ruth laid in bed as she heard the monitors beep around her. She knew she wasn't at home but was unsure where she was, people were talking around her but she didn't feel the need to join in the conversation. She had never felt so tired or sore in her life. The light was too bright and her eyes were too heavy to open. Ruth tried to smile as she heard Harry's voice but she couldn't recognise the voice of the person answering him. She knew Harry was upset - the clipped tone of voice and the way her hand was held in his told her all she needed to know. Someone was talking about internal damage and luck. She didn't quite know why they were talking to Harry about all this now but she knew Harry wasn't happy about it.

Xxxxxxx

Zoe looked out of the car window as she surveyed the area. She had decided to take another pool car, after the motorway incident she really didn't want to risk her own mini cooper. It was her pride and joy and was safely in the car park at Thames House. Zaf sat next to her watching the non descript terrace house in front of them.

"So, Samantha Caulfield has a personal grudge against most of the team. That's just great" Zaf shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, seems so" Zoe answered without turning.

"Dunno why she went after Ruth though. I mean if she was dating her step brother what does that have to do with Ruth? We all know he was married to Angela Wells when he was seeing Samantha. Nothing to do with Ruth. She should have gone after Angela Wells all those years ago. Would have saved us the hassle." Zaf continued to watch the house for any signs of life.

"I don't know Zaf. That's the one thing I don't understand. But I don't think we should push the issue, you know how private Ruth is. What do you mean, saved us the hassles?" Zaf nodded as Zoe continued to stare out of the windscreen. The rain continued to bounce off the windows as Zaf pulled his coat closer around him.

"Long story" Zaf yawned as he tried to keep warm. The memory of the incident where Angela Wells had held the team hostage and Colin's escape plan sprang to mind as Zaf couldn't help but smirk.

Samantha glanced out of the window once, the small black Renault Clio remained in the street. She knew who was driving it and was mildly surprised that Zoe wasn't dead. The car crash had been spectacular. She stepped back from the window as she rubbed her wrist. Eliminating Section D hadn't been as easy as she thought it would be. Glaring at the scratch marks Ruth had inflicted she decided it had to be third time lucky.

Xxxxxxxx

Ros looked down at the basinet as Lucas watched from the doorway. He had gone to ring the Grid and Ros was seemingly unaware that he had returned. She looked puzzled as she looked at the tiny baby girl in the crib. The baby had just woken and was staring at Ros as if waiting for something to happen. Ros wasn't quite sure what to do, which wasn't a feeling she was used to. She ran a finger over the baby's dark hair, amazed at how much she looked like Lucas.

"They said we can go home soon Amy. Just waiting for your Dad" she spoke softly as the baby remained silent.

"He wont be long." she picked the baby up as she looked slightly worried. Lucas continued to watch. "Oh God, I'll try my best not to drop you. I'm not that good with kids. I know I'm not giving you much confidence am I? Don't worry I wont mind if you end up being a daddy's girl. He's probably better at all this than me." she continued talking away as she walked around the small room.

"Just don't end up like me." she spoke as the baby stirred "You are not allowed to follow us in to the service. You hear me young lady?" Amy opened her eyes as she yawned. "You are not going to end up like me, you will actually learn that there are people in this world that wont let you down. You don't have to shut everyone out just to survive. " She stared at her daughter as Amy closed her eyes.

"I don't think she's that worried about it yet" Lucas made his way in to the room as Ros sighed. She immediately walked up to him and tried to hand the baby over. Lucas stepped back, apparently refusing to take her.

"Lucas, please" Ros bit her bottom lip "I'm no good at this. I don't know what I'm doing. I might break her" she looked on the verge of tears.

"You are doing fine. You wont break the baby. What makes you think I know what I'm doing?" he smiled as Ros just looked.

"I'm scared" she whispered as Lucas nodded. Amy stirred slightly as Lucas kissed Ros' forehead. Ros sighed. All she could think was that somehow she'd mess this up, but so far so good.

"That's ok. I'm terrified" Ros closed her eyes briefly. She had to make this work, but with Samantha Caulfield still on the loose it wasn't just post natal depression she had to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe continued to stare out of the car window, slightly unsure of what to do. She sighed heavily, it was a freezing day for early Spring and the car heating wasn't providing much heat. Zaf looked frozen as he sat next to her. Sighing heavily Zaf knew if they didn't move soon they wouldn't have to worry about Samantha Caulfield, they'd be dead of hypothermia before she caught up with them. He pulled out his mobile and rung Adam.

"Got a sitrep for you" Zaf spoke as Adam listened. Adam had just left Harry and was still worried sick about his boss.

"Please let this be good news Zaf" Adam smiled slightly as two young nurses passed him in the hospital corridor.

"Depends how you see it. We are at the addresss Malcolm gave us. Looks like she's been here but unsure if we should go in. Oh and Ros had a girl" Zaf waited as Adam paused to absorb the imformation.

"A girl. Nice one. Stay there. I'll join you, just maintain observation until I get there." he clicked the phone shut as he walked through the car park. He intended to arrest Samantha Caulfield as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth ached as she realised the lights that were too bright were not going away just because she tried to ignore them. Lying in the hospital bed she willed herself to open her eyes. Harry was sat in the chair next to her. He looked exhausted, sat with his head rested against the side of the hospital arm chair with her hand caught up in his. She watched as he slept, the lack of rest and worry apparent on his features.A strange sense of de ja vu swept over her as she watched Harry doze next to her. Sighing heavily she realised an IV line was fed in to her arm and various monitors remained attached to her. She closed her eyes briefly as Harry stirred, gripping her hand tightly.

"Harry?" her voice sounded scratchy in her own ears as Harry immediately opened his eyes.

"Hi" he smiled. The young nurse that was checking Ruth's monitors smiled and walked away, leaving them to it.

"What happened? We were going home" Ruth watched as Harry's eyes darkend.

"You had been fighting" Ruth's eyes widened "You burst a few stitiches, internally as well as on the skin. They took you back to theatre. You bled alot. You are going to be fine." she smiled as he spoke. If everything had been so straight forward she wondered why he looked so worried.

"How long ?" she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Have you been asleep?" Harry finished her sentance for her. Ruth nodded.

"You have been in a Coma for three days. They kept you asleep so you cold heal well. The operation went well, but you don't seem to like giving up the ventilator." Ruth looked shocked. If anyone had asked she would have sworn she had slept for a few hours only. She focused on Harry as she began to take in his appearance fully. He was sat in a crumpled shirt with no tie as he held her hand.

"Rest" she whispered as she squeezed his hand. Harry shook his head.

"Adam came by earlier" she smiled as he spoke. "We need you back on the Grid. I need you to get well again. If I have to sit here until you are well enough just to make sure you don't end up doing an impression of Imran Khan again then I will" he pouted slightly as Ruth smiled.

"Caulfield?" Ruth was suddenly more alert than she had been in days.

"Don't worry" Harry smiled as he held her hand

"Harry" Ruth glared as she tried to push herself in to a sitting position, wincing as she did so. Harry rose to his feet trying to help her.

"Zaf and Zoe are chasing a lead. Malcolm think's she might be using Angela's house" Ruth narrowed her eyes as the events of the last couple of weeks began to return to her. "Adam's on his way there as back up. Don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stayed with Ruth until she was transferred to the HDU ward rather than the ITU. He felt happier that at least for now her life was out of danger. Ruth was just glad to be one step nearer to getting home. There had been no word from Adam or the others since they had left chase Malcolm's tenuous lead. Harry wouldn't let that worry him as he walked along the corridor of the hospital. He was finally taking Ruth's advice and going back to the Grid. Lucas was also walking the corridor of the hospital as he saw Harry approach. Harry nodded as he walked towards him, Lucas still looked and felt over the moon, even if he was a little uncertain of Ros' reaction to becoming a mum. He knew she would be fine but Ros didn't like feeling out of control.

"How is she?" both men asked at the same time.

"Look Harry" Lucas smiled slightly as he ran a hand through his hair "I'm just going to collect Ros and Amy and take them back to the Grid. I don't want them at home until we have Samantha under lock and key" Harry nodded briefly as he listened.

"Fine. But try to stop Ros getting involved in the work, she should at least look like she is trying to take some maternity leave." Lucas smiled.

"She's going to drop by to see Ruth before we go, if that's ok" Harry nodded briefly, knowing Ruth would want to see Ros and find out about Amy.

xxxxxxxxx

Samantha Caulfied checked the window of the house before deciding what to do. The black renault clio had moved. There was no sign of the car in the street. Instead the blonde man that she was certain was dead was stood glaring at the front door. Samantha smiled. She glared at Adam as she willed him to look at her, she had been convinced that he was dead. It seemed there was no way the various members of Section D stayed dead. Well, Samantha thought to herself if he wants to watch let him. I promised Leighton I'd get our revenge. Its just going to take longer. She walked away from the window before Adam noticed the slight movement of the upstairs blind.

Adam touched the comms device in his ear. "She's here" he turned and walked along the street before any of the neighbours decided the young blonde woman in their street had a stalker and called the police.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. Sorry not much happened in this chapter. This is just the set up for the action in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. More soon! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See previous Chapters**

**Action/Reaction**

Adam walked towards the black Renault Clio that Zoe had parked around the corner of the street; Zaf remained in the passenger seat as Zoe waited for Adam. The rain had stopped but the wind made the car as cold as ever. Zoe cranked up the radiator as far as it would go. She was annoyed. Samantha Caulfield was a walking nightmare and Zoe wanted her arrested as soon as possible. Zaf watched her, as Adam approached. He knew Zoe was stressed but had no idea why she was letting things get to her so much. The back passenger door opened as Adam climbed in.

"Think that spooked her enough to do something stupid" Adam smiled as he rubbed his hands together. He was frozen to the bone as Zaf turned in his seat.

"Yeah" Zaf nodded "She now knows that those of us she thinks she killed are still alive. How is that going to help us?" Zoe remained quiet as Zaf spoke.

"Ah yee of little faith" Adam smiled as Zaf raised his eyebrows. "She knows we're still alive. She knows we know where she is. Only a matter of time before she finds out where Morrison is. Bound to make a mistake at some point soon" Zoe gave a brief nod as she started the engine and pulled the car our in to the London afternoon traffic.

Xxxxxxxx

Tariq and Malcolm were the only two officers on the Grid as Malcolm continued to tap away at the computer. He was still trying to find a link between all the evidence they had. He hated research but without Ruth he knew that it was down to him. Tariq trawled through Angela Well's diary as Malcolm sighed.

"What's Angela Wells got to do with us?" Tariq had never heard of the woman. "Sounds a right nutter if this diary is anything to go by" he leaned back in his chair as he looked at Malcolm.

"Ex MI-5. She was one of the best field agents we had. A legend. She held everyone here hostage a few years ago. Deeply disturbed young woman, was married to Ruth's step brother Robert." Malcolm continued to search through various records on his computer.

"Right, why is Samantha Caulfield so keen to kill Ruth then?" Tariq didn't understand.

"That, I'm afraid I do not know" Malcolm decided that the questions were enough. Standing he walked towards the kitchenette. If he was honest with himself he was wondering the same thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe drove through the London traffic as Adam decided to let the others in on his plan. She was busy concentrating on the traffic as she made her way through the traffic, she was still concerned that she was being followed. The weather had turned again and Zoe swore quietly as the rain pelted the screen. Zaf nodded briefly as Adam decided not to let the situation crinkle out as he usually did. Enough was enough and Adam decided that with Ruth and Ros seemingly out of action then it was up to the remaining field agents to take action. Zoe didn't like it but as she made her way through London and headed back to the Grid she could see that they didn't have a choice.

Xxxxxxxxx

Samantha Caulfield checked her handbag before deciding that she didn't need it. The gun fit snugly in the back of her jeans with the jacket just long enough to cover it. The taxi beeped as the driver grew inpatient. Smiling as she made her way to the car the driver began to look appeased that his fare was finally ready to go.

"Where to love?" the chirpy cabbie asked as Samantha sat in the back of the taxi.

"City Hospital please" she leant back as the cabbie pulled away.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas smiled as Ros sat on the bed. She was still a little nervous about Amy but was getting more confident in handling her. The midwife had discharged both Ros and Amy and Lucas was keen to get them away from the hospital. So far nothing had happened to either Ros or Amy but with Samantha Caulfield still on the loose and Ruth attacked twice he didn't trust the odds of them remaining safe were dwindling. Ros handed the baby to Lucas and pulled on her leather jacket.

"Right, I'm going to see Ruth before we go. I won't be long." Lucas smiled

"So when things settle down, we're definitely going ahead with this? You going to ask her?" Lucas had never thought Ros was the type to want their daughter Christened. But last year he'd never have thought they'd be together.

"Yes. If we are doing this we are doing things properly" she smiled slightly as she walked out the door.

"Right you" Lucas addressed the baby "Lets get sorted before she gets back"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Samantha Caulfield tipped the cabbie as she left the taxi. The plan she was putting into action meant that there may be no going back. Smiling she walked through the main entrance of the hospital. The main entrance of the hospital was alive with activity as porters, nurses and other staff hurried to and from various departments. Samantha had chosen a time when most of the ward staff would be changing shifts. As she walked past the little hospital shop she overheard two young nurses chatting about how busy the HDU had been and how one man had never left his wife's side. Samantha smirked, the nurses obviously thought it was romantic. Well, Samantha thought to herself I wonder if they think dying together is romantic too.

Harry was back on the Grid. He'd insisted that there was extra security at the hospital Three of his officers were currently in the hospital fir various reasons. He sat in his office staring at the computer screen. He knew that someone on his team would ask about the link between the Wells, Caulfield and Ruth but didn't know what to say. It had been purely bad luck that Robert Wells had been involved with the sister of a crooked CIA agent. Even more bad luck that Ruth had been blamed for his death by both Angela Wells and now seemingly Samantha. Again Harry cursed, almost wishing that Robert Wells was alive, so he could personally kill him for everything Ruth had gone through because of his actions.

Malcolm watched his boss through the office window as Adam and the others returned to the Grid. Adam was slightly more relaxed as he had explained his plan to Zoe and Zaf. All they had to do now was get Harry and the others on board. Zoe was also slightly happier as she had heard from Emma who was having a great time in France.

"What's happened?" Zaf sat in his chair as he looked around the Grid. Tariq shrugged his shoulders.

"Boss is back. Ruth is on the mend and Ros and Lucas should be on their way back here soon. Apparently us sticking together is safer that Ros and the baby going home" Tariq could understand the reasoning but still thought it put them on the back foot. They were still hiding.

"Ok" Adam looked worried. Harry emerged from his office as Adam began to outline the plan.

"We can assume Morrison and his son are not going to be of any help" Zoe was suddenly more alert than she had been in a long time. The fatigue had been replaced by determination to get Caulfield in prison.

"Exactly" Adam looked at each of them "He wanted Harry, Ruth, Zaf, Malcolm and myself dead. So when he met up with Samantha he had the financial clout to reform Shining Dawn as Returning Dawn and go after us. I think Samantha used him to help her get to Lucas, Ros and Ruth. The three people she sees as responsible for the deaths of Sarah and Robert." Harry began pacing as Adam continued. He really didn't want to go into why Ruth had been targeted.

"We know this" Zaf was getting frustrated as Adam continued.

"You are proposing that we release Morrison and follow him?" Malcolm was astounded,

"Yes" Adam answered as all eyes fell on him. "We follow him and see if he returns to his beloved Sammy. Two birds one stone. Problem solved." he leant back in his chair.

"I still don't like it Adam" Zoe glanced at Zaf who shrugged.

"No, I'm not exactly enthralled by the idea either." Harry sighed "But unless anyone else has any better ideas?" he looked at his depleted team as all eyes remained on him. No one answered.

"Right then. We go with Adam's plan" Harry walked back in to his office ready to make the necessary phone calls to release Morrison.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth walked along the hospital corridors. She was actually looking forward to getting back on the Grid. Although both Harry and Lucas had insisted she didn't get involved in any work she didn't think they were serious. Amy would be asleep most of the time and talking to the others was something that no one could stop her doing. If the conversation turned to work then how was she to blame for that? Smiling she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she pushed the door of the HDU open.

"I've come to see Ruth Pearce" she spoke to the nurse sat at the desk.

The young man looked up and smiled. "Popular lady our Ruth" Ros smiled. "Lots of visitors for her today. Her husband, you and that blonde girl she works with" Ros frowned, she didn't like the sound of this.

"Blonde girl?" she could feel her heart rate rising.

"Yeah, you know. Blonde, long hair American accent. She arrived a couple of minutes ahead of you." Ros nodded once as the nurse pointed her in the direction of Ruth's room. Ros could already feel the adrenaline running as she walked across the ward. Pausing slightly she noticed a scalpel on the dressing trolley near the room. Looking around briefly she picked it up before pushing the door to Ruth's room open.

**authors note. Please let me know what you think. There's not much left now. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : See previous chapters

End Game

Harry still had misgiving about releasing Morrison. They were running out of options, and he knew Adam was just trying to come up with a quick solution to a problem the whole team hated having hang over their heads. He just hoped quickly didn't turn in to reckless. Staring out in to the main Grid he couldn't help but glance at Ruth's empty desk. He had a bad feeling about this; there was still the nagging doubt that something else was wrong. That he never should have left Ruth alone at the hospital.

Adam and Tariq were deep in conversation about how best to follow Morrison once he left the cells in Thames House. Legally they had to either charge or release him within the next few hours any way. Tariq had decided that technology was the key; Zaf was to question Morrison again in the next half hour and would place a tracker on him in the Interview Room. There would also be a trace power placed in the coffee cup that Morrison would be offered. Malcolm and Tariq had spent months developing the metallic powder that would initially turn into a signal when it was activated by being in contact with metal. Morrison still wore a wedding ring so it was hoped that he would touch the styrophone cup with his left hand, allowing the powder to come into contact with the gold ring and turn the ring into a tracer. Then all the team had to do was follow him. Tariq had explained all this to Zaf who was quite happy with the idea. It was Adam that needed the technology explained to him again. Sighing heavily Tariq shook his head. It was times like this he missed Ros. At least she understood his gadgets and how much he loved them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros slipped the scalpel up her sleeve, the blade pointed down to her wrist as she pushed the door of Ruth's room open. The light was still on and the room was quiet. Samantha didn't seem to hear anyone enter behind her. Ros stood stock still, she couldn't see Ruth. The small room was suddenly claustrophobic and Ros forced the panic away as she reasoned Ruth needed her to keep things together. Samantha started talking as Ros stepped slightly to the left so that she could see Ruth over Samantha's shoulder.

"You just won't die will you?" her Texan accent now almost a drawl. Ros wondered if she was drunk.

"No" Ruth was out of the bed, stood next to the chair. She looked pale and although she was dressed in day clothes she didn't look well enough to be getting out of the hospital.

"No" Samantha spoke quietly "Well, I think I can rectify that." she reached behind her as Ruth stepped forward. Ros smiled, Samantha like many others had underestimated Ruth. Ros dropped the scalpel slightly; she knew Ruth had seen her but shook her head slightly knowing Ruth would understand.

"Why are you doing this Samantha?" Ruth glared. If this woman was determined to kill her and her friends the least she could demand was an explanation.

"You messed everything up in my life! Twice! You bitch" Ruth's eyes widened as Samantha ranted.

"No I didn't. None of Section D did. Sarah died because a Nightingale assassin shot her. Not Lucas. Not Ros. Not me" Ruth's voice remained even as she held Samantha's gaze.

"Don't you worry about Lucas and Ros. They are no longer a problem." Ros raised her eyebrows as she listened.

"Ok, what is your problem with me? You dated Robert when he was married. Nothing to do with me" Ruth could feel herself begin to shake but willed herself not to.

Samantha glared at Ruth as Ros waited to see what happened next. She really wanted to grab Samantha and throw her out of the HDU but was waiting for the right time. Ruth seemed to be doing a good job of talking her down. Samantha seemed to go quiet for a moment as she reached behind her.

"You killed Robert" her back still to Ros but her voice was calm. It was as if she was discussing something as mundane as shopping.

"He committed suicide" Ruth knew she was physically weaker than Samantha and wasn't sure she could fight back this time. Ros smiled slightly as Ruth glanced at her before Ruth continued to hold Samantha's gaze.

"Because of you and your lies" Samantha hissed as she stepped towards Ruth. Ruth realised she was backed against the wall as she shook her head.

"They weren't lies Samantha. He was not a nice man." Ruth didn't know what Robert had told her, but she knew it was lies. She also didn't want Ros to hear the full story. It was bad enough what she'd already told her without Samantha lying.

"You are the liar!" Samantha lunged at Ruth as Ros grabbed Samantha's hair pulling her head back to her. Samantha's head rested on her shoulder as she held the scalpel to her throat.

"I've had just about enough of you." Ros hissed as Ruth slumped on the bed. "This ends today" Ruth watched as Samantha laughed. Ros pulled her hair harder as she dropped the scalpel and held her arm behind her back. Ruth was still shaking as she watched before standing and helping Ros restrain the now hysterical Samantha. The nurse had finally heard the commotion and entered the room to see Samantha lying on the bed as Ros restrained her. Ruth looked at the nurse.

"Ring my husband now" she looked at the nurse as his mouth dropped open.

"DO IT!" Ros yelled as Samantha began to calm down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry answered the call from the hospital and felt the colour drain from his face. He had just given the authorisation code to release Morrison. It was small comfort that the gadgets Tariq had devised would be in place. He ran a hand over his eyes as he stormed in to the main Grid. He marched past Ruth's desk as he announced that Zoe and Tariq could follow Morrison. Everyone else was to go to the hospital. Adam raised his eyebrows as he and Zaf followed Harry out of the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas was growing more and more concerned as time went on. Ros had been longer than he thought she would be. He checked his watch again as put the sleeping baby back in her car seat.

"She's had long enough I think." he whispered to Amy as a midwife walked into the room. Amy remained asleep as he spoke. The midwife asked where Ros was as Lucas explained where Ros had gone.

"Oh you can't take the baby to HDU. You go and get Ros I'll stay with the little one" she smiled as Lucas agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Morrison rang Samantha's mobile again. He was growing more and more annoyed that she wasn't answering his calls. He seethed quietly as he walked along the street as Zoe and Tariq kept a discreet distance behind. Zoe was determined that he wouldn't get away this time. Tariq was just pleased his gadgets worked, he just wanted the whole situation over with and Samantha and Morrison back behind bars.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lucas arrived at the HDU to see the chaos going on all around him. Ros still had Samantha in an arm lock as Ruth signed a discharge form. He took in the chaos around him as Ros continued to hold on to Samantha. Ros looked up as Lucas entered the room.

"You took your time" Ros glared as Lucas helped pull Samantha in to a standing position. Ruth crossed her arms across her chest as Harry and Adam bounded into the room. Lucas and Adam arrested Samantha as she continued to spit and fight while Harry crossed to Ruth who was stood staring at the whole scene. Ros was breathing heavily as she watched Samantha get led away.

"I'll go and fetch the baby" Ros smiled slightly as Harry nodded. Ruth was still shaking as she looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, take me home" Ruth sighed as Harry nodded before crossing the room. Ruth had held the tears back until Harry was directly in front of her.

"Take me home" she whispered as Harry pulled her in to his arms.

**authors note, not much left now. Please review. Next time it's back to the Grid. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: See previous **

**Catch and Release**

Ros was glad to get out of the hospital. Lucas and Adam had taken Samantha Caulfield back to the Grid for questioning leaving her with Amy, Harry and Ruth. Although Ros could see why Ruth was so keen to discharge herself she didn't think it was the wisest thing Ruth had done. The Intel Analyst looked pale and drawn. Sat next to Harry in Ros' car she was even quieter than usual. Harry glanced across at her as the baby slept in her car seat. Ros had insisted on driving as they made their way back to the Grid. Ros was still livid that Morrison had been released. If she had been in work she would have put a stop to Adam's hair-brained scheme. It seemed it had back fired on them this time.

Ruth sighed heavily as she waited for the Pod to let her through. The normally busy Grid seemed more subdued as if a wave of depression had swept over the whole team. Malcolm smiled as the trio accompanied by Amy entered the Grid. Adam had a face like thunder as he tapped information into the computer. There was no sign of Zoe or Zaf as the others carried on with their work. Ruth watched the team continue with the work as she rested her head on her arms. The noise of the Grid seemed somehow calming after the artificial lights and antiseptic smells of the hospital.

"Adam, my office" Harry walked through the main Grid as Adam stood before following his boss to the office. Ruth sighed. She knew that Harry was ready to fly off the handle but really hoped he wouldn't vent his anger on her friend. Adam could be seen through the office windows as Harry sat behind his desk. Ros rolled her eyes as she saw Adam look a little like a dejected teenager called to the head master's office.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry sat at his desk as Adam closed the office door. Adam knew that releasing Morrison was a risk but no one else had come up with any ideas. He knew it wouldn't help to remind Harry that he had agreed with him at the time. Adam sighed as Harry pointed to the chair opposite his desk.

"Adam sit down" he watched the younger man as he sat. Adam began to feel intimidated slightly. Harry was obviously furious but was suppressing it well. Although Adam wasn't sure how much longer Harry could hold his temper.

"Harry" Adam sat and was about to launch in to his defence when Harry raised a hand.

"You are to question Caulfield. Zaf and Zoe are to keep on after Morrison. With any support they require coming from the rest of us. Try to keep Ros and Ruth away from the case." He knew how hopeless his latter request was. Harry was completely in business mode. He clicked his pen as he looked at Adam.

"Look Harry. I really didn't think she'd go back to the hospital. I didn't expect her to get through the extra security." Adam held Harry's gaze.

"Question Caulfield. I want to know exactly what she was playing at. If you can, if it's possible if she mentions anything about Ruth's past with her step brother I'd appreciate it if you kept it off the record" Harry glanced briefly out to the main Grid. All the assembled officers were busy going through files and CCTV footage, not even Ruth seemed to be observing him and Adam.

"What went on between them Harry? Between Ruth and her step brother and Samantha Caulfield?" Adam wasn't sure he wanted to know, but felt he needed to ask. He was confused as to why Ruth had been such a sustained target for Samantha. It had seemed that Zaf, Adam and Malcolm along with Ruth and Harry had been Morrison's prey but Samantha had been determined to go after Ros, Lucas and Ruth. Effectively destroying the team between them. He watched Harry for any sign of a reaction but the Section Head's face was difficult to read.

"That isn't of any importance but I'd appreciate it if you kept this conversation between us." Harry returned to his files as Adam realised he was effectively being dismissed. Standing he walked away from the desk. His hand on the door handle he turned to face Harry who remained behind his desk.

"Look, if anything is mentioned I'll do my best to keep it out of the record" he glanced back towards the main office.

"Just look after Ruth" he opened the door and returned to his colleagues as Harry nodded once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf was getting fed up. It was freezing cold as he tailed Morrison. The rain lashed the car as Zoe drove trough the East London streets. The rain obscured the view despite the wipers wiping away the rain. Zaf glanced at Zoe as she cranked up the radiator as high as the Ford Focus would allow. Zoe remained silent as Zaf stared out of the rain soaked window. Zoe was determined to get Morrison back behind bars but didn't know how they were going to do it this time. Zaf nearly jumped out of his seat as the comms system sparked into life.

"Caulfield is at Thames House" Lucas spoke in to the comms as Zaf tapped his ear.

"So why are we tailing Morrison exactly?" Zaf continued as Zoe negotiated the traffic lights ahead. She sighed as they turned red.

"To pick him up and return to Thames House. See where he's going. What contacts he has. I don't think he knows Samantha has been picked up. We can use that to our advantage. Proceed with caution" Harry spoke as Zaf cut the connection.

"Zoe, we have a problem" Zaf pulled the collar of his parka closer around his neck.

"Tell me something I don't know" Zoe floored the accelerator as the tracker Tariq had placed on Morrison began bleeping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros still hated Lockdown. Although it was officially over now Caulfield was in the cells she still felt trapped on the Grid. Amy was settled in the car seat, oblivious to the adults working around her. Ros glanced at the baby as she remained sleeping. Ros sighed, she still couldn't really believe she was a mum, the concept was still a little alien to her but she had never loved anyone as much as she loved that baby. That alone was slightly scary but Amy was three days old now so Ros figured so far so good. Turning her attention away from Amy Ros watched an abnormally subdued Ruth. Ruth was sat at the computer desk staring at the screen obviously not seeing what was on the screen. Tariq was still sending coordinates through to Zoe and Zaf as Adam and Lucas prepared to go to the Interview Room. Adam had decided to take Lucas with him in case there was something he missed that Lucas would spot on instinct.

"God I want to question Caulfield. Do you think Harry would notice if I went down to the Interview Room?" Ros stared at Ruth as Ruth just nodded. "Ruth?" Ros was staring at her friend as Ruth turned.

"You ok?" Ruth nodded. She was still pale and withdrawn but Ros reasoned having three attempts made on your life in the same month could do that to someone, especially a desk officer like Ruth and especially when it was so personal. Ruth was still staring in to space as Ros spoke.

"Why were you coming to see me?" Ruth was suddenly back in the hospital room. She hadn't expected Ros to turn up and save the day, but was grateful she had.

"In all the excitement I forgot to ask you. How would you like to be Amy's godmother? After all if you hadn't talked some sense into me I don't know what would have happened." Ros held Ruth's gaze.

Ruth smiled. Harry was watching her through the window wondering what had made her smile. "I'd love to" Ruth smiled as Ros nodded.

"Good" was the only response she gave as Lucas and Adam exited the Pods.

Xxxxxxxxx

Zaf stared across the street as he waited for Zoe to return from seeing an asset. He hadn't wanted to let her go alone but Zoe was insistent. She had met the asset in the days when her and Danny were working together. He was normally reliable but Zoe knew that sometimes she would have to flirt with the creepy older guy to get information. She knew Danny had hated that and she didn't want Zaf to see it either. Zoe had walked towards the small playground as Zaf sat and worried. The radio news had announced the time as Zaf glared at the rain that was continuing to bounce off the car. Zoe had been gone for half an hour and Zaf was beginning to get worried. He pulled out his mobile phone intent on texting her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat in the interview room next to Lucas as Samantha Caulfield was led in. The cold, starkly furnished room was silent as she sat down. Lucas glared at her, waiting for Adam to begin the questions.

"For the benefit of the tape the time is 17:30 hours. Present are Senior Case Officers Lucas North and Adam Carter. Interviewee is Samantha Caulfield who has declined legal representation" Adam leaned back in his chair as he assessed the blonde. Lucas remained silent.

"For the benefit of the tape" Samantha mimicked. "How quaint" she laughed lightly as Adam did his best not to let his temper get the better of him.

"Ok, Samantha where is Morrison?" Lucas began as she pushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"Leighton? Well I dunno honey, you tell me" she smiled slightly as Lucas glared.

"What is your connection with Leighton Morrison?" Adam decided to get straight to the point.

"A man of your age really needs that explaining to you? I knew you British guys were repressed but I didn't think you were that repressed" she smirked. Adam was really beginning to loose his temper.

"Let me tell you what I think" Adam stood and crossed the room to kneel beside her.

"I think you used Leighton Morrison because of his connection to Shining Dawn. You knew he hated me and Section D for putting him and Dowey in prison. You knew that Sarah had been a traitor" Adam stood and leant against the table. Samantha glared as he talked about her sister.

"You don't know anything. You killed her!" she yelled at Lucas as he remained silent. His blue eyes bored in to hers.

"Nightingale killed Sarah. She sold out too many people in the end. Sarah was a traitor" Adam continued "You used Morrison to get to us, when you found out Ruth was still working for Section D you decided to take revenge on her too. You held Section D responsible so you decided to use your psychopathic boyfriend to do it. When we arrested Morrison you knew you had to take matters in to your own hands. That's why you shot Ruth." Adam returned to his seat as Samantha shook her head. Adam knew it was a long shot. Ruth had been shot when Morrison was the other end of London holding Lucas hostage. He decided not to correct the timeline.

"That's what you really think." she shook her head. "Pathetic" she held Adam's gaze, feeling unnerved as Lucas continued to stare.

"You tell us what we want to know then" Lucas spoke for the first time since the interview began. Samantha glared as she held his gaze. Lucas looked relaxed as he spoke but it was all he could do not to lunge across the table and shoot Samantha where she sat. The cocky, self assured American still believed she had the upper hand. It was really beginning to annoy Lucas. Unlike Adam and Ros he was slightly better able to contain his rage. It was how he survived in Russia and it served him well now.

"Killing you and Zafar Younis would have been a bonus. Leighton would have been pleased with that. But to destroy Section D takes more than killing a couple of idiotic goons like you. That's what we wanted. Destroy Section D. To do that you have to destroy Harry Pearce." she shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Interview terminated at 18:15." Adam leaned across and turned the tape off. Lucas stood before walking to the door. Adam remained seated as he glared at Samantha.

"I don't know what you thought you were doing. But you have failed. Ruth is fine. If you think killing her would destroy section D you are sadly wrong" Adam pushed his chair away from the table as he followed Lucas to the door. Adam didn't look back as Samantha stood. Her face devoid of emotion she held Lucas' gaze as she spoke.

"You won't find Leighton. Give my congratulations to Ros." she smiled as Lucas fought to keep his emotions in check. Adam was even more determined to prove Samantha wrong. Adam turned back to the table as Lucas pulled the door open. Samantha glared. Adam remained silent as she shook her head.

"Who said I had to kill her to destroy Section D? That was just a more expediante way of doing it." Adam continued to glare as Lucas turned in the doorway.

"Clutching at straws Samantha" he held her gaze. His eyes now menacing as he spoke.

"Am I? You just run along and play Daddy, Lucas. You wait and see" Both men left the interview room, slamming the door shut behind them.

**author's note: Please review - more action next time. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. The reviews really help make the writing better x More soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**Informantion**

Zaf sat in the Ford Focus waiting for Zoe to return. He didn't like waiting around. The rain continued to lash down on the small car as Zaf glared out of the side window. The rain made visibility poor but Zaf was able to see enough to know that Zoe was no where to be seen. Pulling his mobile out of his Parka pocket he punched in the number he had on speed dial for her. He'd waited over half an hour and was not happy that she had failed to return. The mobile rang three times before he hung up. He ran again. It was code for "where are you? are you ok?" that he and Zoe had invented when he'd returned from his experience in the car crusher. It had been Zoë's idea. He didn't like feeling useless and sat in the Focus in the pouring rain was making him feel just that.

Zoe was huddled in the bandstand of the local park. She was freezing cold as she listened to Morgan. He had been an asset of hers for a few years and had been run by Fiona in her absence. He had usually been reliable but today he wasn't as forthcoming as she would have liked. She glared at the puring rain as the droplets bounced off the roof of the bandstand. It was times like this she wished she was as intimidating as Ros or as intelligent as Ruth. She had to get some information from Morgan, it was imperitive they found Morrison quickly. If the Head of the JIC found out they had released Morrison after he had been wanted for murdering a prison guard and awaiting trial for terrorist activity then there would be hell to pay. At the very least Harry would loose his job and Section D would be disbanded. She didn't want that to happen.

"C'mon Morgan. This bloke is bad news, really bad news. You must have heard something" she was soaked to the skin and wanted nothing more than to get back to Zaf. Morgan shrugged his shoulders as the rain water ran down his face.

"I told you what I know. You lot nicked him. Pissed him off a bit that did." Zoe nodded. She had hated the idea of releasing him but now that the tracking device Tariq had invented seemed to be failing she was more worried than ever. The only consolation the fact that Samantha Caulfield was in custody.

"Have you met him?" Zoe shivered as her mobile began to vibrate in her pocket. She knew it was Zaf worrying about her. She ignored the phone.

"Few times. Bit of a thug really. Not exactly a candidate for MENSA if you get my meaning" Morgan smiled. "Look I ain't seen him since you lot had him. But I heard he's out and looking for Sammy. Not happy that Sadie has ended up in the hospital either. Where is Sammy anyway?" he looked out across the rain soaked park.

"You know how this works" Zoe spoke softly "I ask the questions. You answer them" she folded her arms.

Morgan laughed. The older bald man was often surprised by the young women who came to him with questions. He had never found out what happened to make Zoe then Fiona leave but was glad Zoe seemed to still have the feistiness he remembered from all those years ago.

"I can't answer your questions chick. I don't know the answers. All I can tell you is you are chasing after a very pissed off and very dangerous man. If it were me I'd be on the first plane home, whether I had a passport or not but like I said he's hung up on that Sammy and he ain't the brightest spark in the sky. My guess is he'll wait around for her. Or try to get to her somehow. If you know where she is, I think you'll find him sooner or later." He pulled his collar tighter around his neck in a futile attempt to keep the rain out. Zoe nodded at his words. "My advice to you is watch the women in his life. Sadie may be in the Psychiatric Hospital but that doesn't make her safe from him. Wherever Sammy is, he'll want to find her. You know, to sort things out. Finish things off. I know he had a place by the Docks." Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "You be careful eh? He's not a nice guy"

"Thanks" she pushed her rain soaked hair out of her face as she walked away. Her mobile phone vibrated again as she decided to put Zaf out of his misery.

"What?" she answered as she heard Zaf's sigh of relief.

"Oh nothing, just you going off radar when we have a psychopath out for our blood that's all." Zaf knew he sounded like a sarcastic boyfriend but he was cold and tired and worried. Plus his ribs were still sore. He was not a happy man.

"I'm back now" Zoe ran across the road to the Ford Focus as she threw open the door and the phone on the dashboard.

"Anything interesting?" Zaf clicked his seatbelt back on.

"You were worried about me?" Zoe teased as Zaf did his best to look impassive. She noticed Zaf shrug as she reached out to him, running a hand along his still bruised face. He didn't flinch from her touch.

"Anything interesting?" Zaf repeated as Zoe pulled out in to traffic.

"Aw Zaf you were worried about me" She smiled as Zaf began to sulk.

"Shut up" he looked straight ahead but in his peripheral vision he could see Zoe begin to smile.

Xx

Harry remained sat as his desk as he saw Zoe and Zaf enter the Pods. Both were drenched to the skin and Zaf looked a little more dejected than any of them had seen him in a long time. Harry decided enough was enough, walking to the door of his office he ordered the entire team to the Briefing Room. Ruth and Ros both stood. Harry glared as Ros followed the team in to the Briefing Room, Amy asleep in her arms.

"Try stopping me Harry" Ros spoke quietly as Harry recognised the dangerous tone her voice held.

Ruth was close behind Ros as they entered the Briefing Room. Harry sighed, as it wasn't the first time he wondered if the women in his life would ever listen to him. Zaf was drying his hair on a tea towel as the others sat down. Harry took his place at the head of the table as the others all sat down. He glanced at Ruth who still looked pale and tired but sat there with the same determination as ever. Lucas sat opposite as Amy was deposited in the car seat once more. Harry had never known so many children visit the Grid and had a feeling Carrie would have a new charge before too long.

"Ros, you are on maternity leave" he stared at his Section Chief.

"I've had a baby, not a lobotomy" Ros answered as Lucas couldn't help but smirk. Harry nodded once as the rest of the team began settling down.

"Situation report please" he glared at the assorted spooks as Ruth smiled slightly. Things were beginning to get back to normal.

"Caulfield is playing games again" Lucas spoke up. "She wouldn't tell us where Morrison is. Not surprised though" Adam tapped his pen on the side of the desk.

"Yeah, she gloated that we wouldn't find Morrison. That Section D could be destroyed in more ways than one." Adam joined in as Zoe shook her head.

Ruth remained quiet as Adam looked at her. He had never seen her looking so pale and had never known her so quiet. She had a habit of seeing things from different angles to the rest of them, of seeing a pattern when the rest of them just saw jibberish. Adam and Zoe exchanged glances, both worried that Ruth had lost her spark, her knack of seeing what they couldn't. After everything Adam knew that Ruth was stronger than people thought she was, he only hoped she was strong enough. He couldn't help but think of Samantha's words as he saw Ruth stare at her files.

"My asset was able to tell us that Morrison will not leave the UK without Samantha. That wherever she is, he'll turn up. He doesn't know we have her, so I think we should make sure that the security in the cells are watertight. He also thinks that his wife, Sadie is a viable target." Zoe looked at Harry who remained silent.

"No, he won't come back here" Ruth spoke for the first time. "He thinks Samantha is in love with him. He thinks she is still loyal to him, rather than using him for her own ends. From the Intel we have it looks like we were personally the targets. They both seemed to have a motive for going after each of us, what if its not that? What if they have a target in mind, something they can actually hit once we are out of the way? Destroying Section D as a means to an end." the words rushed out of Ruth as if she was just realising it for the first time. Pausing for breath she glanced around the room to see Adam smile.

"My asset said they were joined at the hip" Zoe spoke directly to Ruth.

"Yes" Ruth spoke "That's why we should move Samantha away from Thames House." Harry looked agasht.

"Where do you suggest we move her to?" Harry continued to stare at Ruth.

"Anywhere away from here has my vote" Ros interjected.

"See if Zoe's asset is right. If Morrison is crazy about Samantha rather than just crazy then we see if us moving her causes him to pull the night in shining amour routine." Lucas continued.

"So we move Samantha Caulfield to a secure location. We make that secure location known and see if he bites. What if he doesn't take the bait?" Malcolm sighed at Harry's words.

"If there is another target then we risk missing it, and hundreds of people could be hurt" Zaf spoke up. It was the first time he had spoken since bickering with Zoe.

"What do you suggest we do?" Harry looked at Zaf. The room fell silent. Ruth continued to fidget with the edge of the paper in her hand. Ruth sighed, she couldn't meet Harry's eyes as she spoke. She knew the look she would see there and knew her resolve would break if she saw it.

"We continue to follow Morrison. Tariq's trackers are now working intermittently. We pull him in as soon as we get to him. Hold him somewhere like Scotland Yard." Harry nodded as the rest of the team began muttering and talking about how best to pick Morrison up.

"We can still hold him under the Anti-terrorism Act and he is wanted for murdering his guard" Adam spoke.

"As far as Samantha is concerned. Let me talk to her" Ruth continued to stare at the paper in her hands as Harry felt the colour drain from his face.

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, they really do make the writing better. Please let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Still not mine (sob!) see previous chapters**

**Reasons**

Harry felt the colour drain from his face as Ruth spoke. He didn't want her anywhere near Samantha Caulfield. He didn't even know why she had suggested it. The woman had tried to kill her three times. Zoe felt her jaw drop open as Harry stared at Ruth.

"Zoe what did your asset say regarding Sadie Morrison?" Malcolm tried to get the meeting back on track.

"That even though she is in a secure psychiatric hospital she is still a target for Morrison, still in danger" Zoe replied as Malcolm nodded.

"The woman was practically catatonic the last time I saw her." Ros interjected

"I can hack in to the security cameras at the hospital, have some bugs discreetly placed inside the ward. Then if he decides to play the dutiful husband we will be able to hear what has been said. We will also be able to watch Sadie." Malcolm turned to the table.

"Malcolm" Harry turned to his old friend. "You get on to that, Tariq I want you to get as much from your trackers as possible." Tariq nodded as he pushed his chair back from the table.

"Before he went I was able to get the tracer powder to him without his knowledge. We have also placed trackers on his person and in his possessions. I can't get a brilliant trace off any of them. The only thing I can think of is that the trackers cut out when he goes out of range. If I can get nearer to him I might be able to boost the signal." he shrugged as Harry nodded.

"You could do that?" Ros asked

"Yeah. If he has one of those new smart phones I could hack into it, use the signal off that to amplify the signal from the trackers and then we just go in and get him" Tariq looked around the group, aware that most of the team thought he was talking techno babble again. Zaf smiled.

"Nice one mate" he stood and followed the others out of the Briefing Room as Harry remained where he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morrison was not a happy man. He had been out of Thames House for almost 24 hours and Samantha had made no attempt to contact him. He had tried ringing her mobile phone at least 50 times but with no answer. None of her contacts seemed to know where she was, which left him with only two conclusions. Either she had been arrested, which he didn't think was likely or she had taken up with another bloke. He punched the wall of the room he was in as the thought of her with another man made his blood boil. Staring at his bloodied and bruised hand he decided a visit to Morgan was in order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood on the roof of Thames House, pleased as the rain had abated for a while at least. He was freezing but welcomed the cold. At least it meant he could feel something. After Ruth's request during the meeting he had felt numb, like he was unable to feel the anger and sheer terror he should be feeling. _She was not supposed to question suspects, she was not a field officer. But then he had let her question Tom before. And look how well that had turned out._ He shook his head sadly. Glaring out across the city he wondered why Ruth felt she had to speak to Samantha, why after everything with Mace and everything that had happened since they had married she felt the need to prove herself. He wasn't sure how long he had sought refuge in the solitude of the roof but he thought it must have been a while as he felt Ruth rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry" she looked out over the city.

"I can't let you do it" he answered without turning. He didn't see her nod. She removed her hand and rested against the railings. Sighing heavily she looked down at the pavement hundreds of feet below them. The cold air causing goose bumps on her skin she ignored the cold as Harry watched her.

"I know you don't want me to do it." she refused to meet his eyes "And you are the boss, so if you say no then I'll accept that" Harry frowned. This wasn't like Ruth. She seemed defeated.

"Ruth, I hate the thought of that woman any where near you. I hate the fact she is in the same building as you. Once we found the connection between her and Wells" he stopped abruptly as Ruth stood up straight. She faced him placing a hand on his chest.

"I know. But you have no idea what it feels like. You have no idea what it feels like to have your life ripped out from under you. And no I'm not talking about Cyprus. She ripped my world from under my feet. Robert is dead, but he's still haunting me through her. I don't feel safe anymore. It took years for me not to flinch if someone moved suddenly, not to expect every man to hurt me. I don't feel like I'm in control of me anymore." she studied the buttons on his shirt as Harry covered her hand with his own.

"I do know." she continued to glare at his shirt as he continued. "When I saw you lying on the basement floor after Mace. When I saw you lying bleeding in Malcolm's arms or when I was waiting for you to come out of theatre or for that matter three and a half years ago when I got the call to identify a body I thought was you. When you got on that bloody barge and sailed out of my life. That's when my world stopped turning Ruth. That's when nothing else mattered but trying to breathe. Not live, but keep going just in the hope that my world wouldn't end. So don't tell me I don't know what its like." his voice was soft but she knew he meant every word. She closed her eyes to try to hide the tears as Harry lifted her face to meet his.

"I need to do this" she whispered.

"Ruth" he brushed a tear away "If you do this. You do this with one of us there. Either me, Ros, Adam or Lucas" she nodded as he felt the tension leave his body. Brushing away another tear he kissed her as Ruth wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe walked across the Grid, hoping Zaf wasn't still sulking with her for teasing him. He seemed a lot happier than when they first arrived back at the Grid. She saw why as she sat next to him. Amy was asleep in his arms as Ros walked up and down talking on the phone.

"You're a natural with her" Zoe smiled as Zaf placed a finger to his lips.

"She's just gone off, Ros had to take a phone call and Adam and Lucas have gone with Tariq to look for Morrison. They think they have a decent lead." The baby stirred slightly as he shushed her. Ros smiled across the Grid as she began to wind up her phone call with Andrew Lawrence.

"Where did you learn that?" she pointed to Amy.

"Got about a dozen nieces and nephews you know. I'm not as useless as you think" he stood and passed the baby back to Ros as Zoe continued.

"Look, I want to meet Morgan again. I think he was holding out on me. Another try might work." she folded her arms as Ros nodded.

"I don't see why not." she put the baby back in the car seat. "Shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" Zoe turned to Ros who glared as Malcolm began to support Zoe's point.

"I am. You take Zaf and meet Morgan. Wear a wire." she stood with her hands on her hips as the pair walked towards the Pods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morrison waited in the stairwell of the flats where Morgan lived. He did not trust the man. Samantha had thought he was on their side, after all Danny Hunter and Zoe Reynolds had arrested him in 2002. He'd never served time which Morrison thought strange. Still he waited as a young woman struggling with a pram made her way down the stairs, holding the door open for her he smiled as the toddler waved. The mum thanked him as he held the door and slipped inside the security door intent on making his way to meet Morgan.

Morgan answered his mobile as Zoe rang. "Hiya Chrissy love. What can I do you for?" his cockney accent more pronounced as he tried to hide the fact he had been drinking. Zoe was glad she had always used an alias with him.

"Hi Morgan. Look we need to meet. The canal in about half an hour" Morgan agreed as the front door began to almost implode under the pressure of Morrison's fists.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros was waiting to hear from Lucas as she sat in the almost deserted Grid. The night air and the subdued lighting gave the Grid an eerie glow. She was exhausted but really didn't want to rest without knowing her team were safe. Amy had been fed and changed, so Ros was contemplating how wise it was not to get some rest when she felt a presence behind her. Turning to see Malcolm staring at her she raised an eyebrow.

"Now Ros, why don't you get some rest? You are not even supposed to be on duty. If I know anything about babies and I admit I know very little I think she'll be awake before long. Take advantage while you can." Ros smiled slightly. She had softened considerably since she had started a relationship with Lucas, but it was only certain people like Malcolm that was allowed to see that.

"I will, soon" she took the tea he offered her as he glanced at the baby sleeping peacefully.

"She looks like Lucas" he commented as Ros nodded. "Talking of which, you rest I'll call you when we hear anything." Ros knew she'd been rumbled and nodded as she made her way to the forgery suite where the team had been using camp beds to try to rest.

Malcolm sat back at his computer and began analysing footage of the ward where Sadie was held under the Mental Health Act while receiving treatment. He couldn't help feel sorry for the young woman who had been scared by the events she had no control over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe walked along the canal bank. It was dark as she looked around her, she was pleased the rain had stopped. She couldn't help but think back to the meeting earlier. Why had Ruth wanted to talk to Caulfield? she wondered. What was really going on between those two? Sighing she looked along the canal to the small bench where Zaf was sat, supposedly waiting for someone, but Zoe knew he was really keeping an eye on her. She felt bad about teasing him earlier, he really was more sensitive than people gave him credit for. He hid it well but Zoe had seen the softer side of him a few times. She liked him a lot but didn't want him to feel responsible for her. She checked her watch again as she realised Morgan wasn't going to turn up. Sighing she walked back to Zaf.

"No show" she sighed. It wasn't like Morgan to miss a rendevous. It worried her. Zaf nodded before shoving his phone back in his jean pocket as they walked away. To the rest of the world they looked like any young couple just out for a stroll.

"Zoe, you said you were meeting Morgan here right?" he smiled as she linked arms with him. She nodded as Zaf frowned.

"In ten years he has never missed a meet with either you or Fiona." Zaf stated as Zoe stopped walking.

"No, he knows me as Chrissy and Fiona's fake name was Faith" she frowned. Zaf nodded towards the river bank.

"I don't think he intended on missing this one either" he pointed towards the bloated corpse floating face down in the river. Zoe froze as she followed his gaze.

"Shit" she muttered as she left Zaf and walked towards the canal edge. The corpse wore the same coat Morgan had worn earlier in the day. A young woman screamed as she saw what Zoe was looking at. Zaf already had his phone to his ear ordering a clean up team as he called for Zoe to stay away from the water's edge.

Xxxxxxxx

Lucas and Adam were getting increasingly fed up. Adam drove as Tariq went through the process of trying to use the BlueTooth network to boost the signal of his trackers. Lucas thought the technology was brilliant - when it worked. He wanted to get Morrison behind bars and get home. He didn't feel safe with Morrison on the loose. He didn't worry about his own safety, his family was more important than anything now. He remained silent as Adam drove round and round the rain soaked city. The bleep from his own mobile startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes" he answered as Tariq leant forward in the back seat, instructing Adam to take a left turn.

"Thanks Zoe, well it was worth a try. Yeah see you at the Grid" he flipped the phone shut as Adam negotiated the traffic.

"Zoe and Zaf are going back to the Grid. Her asset turned up dead. Murdered. Same apparent injuries as the prison guard." Lucas explained as the traffic lights turned green. Adam hit the accelerator.

"No surprises who is prime suspect in that one" Tariq answered as Adam clenched his jaw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat at her desk. The Grid was empty. Malcolm was in the kitchenette with Amy and Ros while Harry spoke on the phone to someone in Whitehall. Ruth enjoyed the silence of the usually hectic Grid as Zoe bounded through the Pods.

"Where's Zaf? You two are inseperable these days." Ruth smiled as Zoe glared. "Gone for food. Shouldn't be long. I don't know how he can eat so much!" she threw herself in Zaf's chair next to Ruth. Ruth smiled slightly as she glanced towards Harry's office. It was a subconscious habit of hers that everyone else had noticed.

"He's changed you know" Zoe followed Ruth's eyes. "Since you joined the Grid. Used to be all fire and brimstone, would shout and kick off at anything. Usually me and Danny. I think he thought of us as naughty teenagers" she smiled affectionately at the thought of Danny and his schemes. "Then you turn up and suddenly Harry isn't quite so angry at the world anymore. That's why I don't think you should talk to Caulfield. I think you should keep away. If not for your sake, for his" Zoe stood and walked towards the kitchenette as Harry emerged from his office.

"Ros" she turned as she walked across the Grid towards her desk. "A word please"

**author's note. I think this is the longest story I have ever written and I have an idea to start a new adventure with Harry's ex wife in the mix. But have to get to the conclusion on here first! Please let me know what you think of my story. The reviews really make the writing better. Thanks xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks. See previous chapters.**

**Time to Talk**

Ros followed Harry in to his office and sat in the comfy leather chair opposite him. She noticed for the first time since they had returned from the hospital how tired he looked. She waited for him to start talking, when he didn't she grew worried. He glanced towards the main office, just to check that the others were not observing their conversation.

"Harry, are you well?" Ros held his gaze as Harry nodded. He glanced in to the main office, aware that Ruth was watching.

"Thank you , yes. Ros you were at the meeting. Do you see anything odd in having Ruth talk to Samantha Caulfield? Do you see it as beneficial to us, would it help us get Morrison back?" he watched for any reaction from Ros. She stared directly at him. He remembered how difficult she could be to read when she wanted to be. It was a trait she had in common with Ruth.

"If I were Ruth I would want to know why the woman was so intent on killing me." Ros could be diplomatic when she wanted to be.

"I see" Harry deliberately didn't look out the office window as he spoke.

"Harry, what is this about?" Ros was worried enough to ask as she saw Harry glare at an indeterminate spot on his desk.

"When I returned to the Grid I was determined not to allow Ruth to speak to her. Zoe called in. Her asset - Morgan was found face down in the canal approximately fifteen minutes prior to her call. Morrison is the main suspect. He has yet to be located. I think we are beginning to run out of options. I can arrange for Caulfield to be moved to cells at New Scotland Yard but I have misgivings about that." he watched Ros for any sign of reaction. She sighed as she appraised her boss. She knew he didn't trust Special Branch these days, after a particularly heated argument with their chief a few weeks earlier regarding the new Anti-Terrorism legislation.

"What are you not telling me, Harry?" she frowned as Harry tried to remain impassive "There is something. What makes you think Tariq and his gadgets wont be able to locate Morrison?" she remained sat in the leather chair as Harry leaned forward on the desk.

"So far, nothing has given me cause for concern on that issue. We still haven't heard from any of them but I am not worrying about that yet" Harry watched as Ros' expression changed minutely. Anyone who didn't know Ros would never have noticed the change.

"Let me have a go at Caulfield. With Ruth" she stood. If getting information meant the boys returned to Thames House safely then she could defer her leave until then.

"Half an hour Ros, no more no less. Watch Ruth. Please" she nodded as Harry spotted his wife watching him through the window. Zoe was talking to her but he had no idea what was being said. Ros stood and made her way to the office door. Harry sighed as she turned the handle.

"Harry, I wont let Caulfield win this. If she gets too near to Ruth, if I suspect Ruth isn't handling the interview I'll pull her out. You know that. Same as I would if it were Adam or Zaf" she held his gaze as Harry nodded once.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam was still annoyed. Morrison had killed again and they seemed no nearer to finding him. Tariq felt guilty as he sat in the back of the car. He had miscalculated the distance the trackers could cover and was loosing hope that they would ever catch up with Morrison. He glared out the window as the rain washed streets of the capital swept by. He could hear Malcolm talking about the gadgets he'd made with Colin and shut his eyes knowing that this particular gadget would not be getting such praise in the future. Lucas remained silent in the front seat as Adam swerved to avoid a cyclist. Adam's knuckles on the steering wheel were almost white as he approached the roundabout near the canal.

Tariq stared at the smart phone he held as the tracker began to flash. He gently tapped the screen as the gadget sprang in to life. He could see the flashing light of one of the trackers on the screen.

"Um, Lucas. Adam?" Tariq tapped the screen again.

"What?" Adam was beginning to loose his patience.

"St Helen's Road. I think he's there. Or if not, he has left some of his stuff there." Tariq tried not to get his hopes up. Lucas smiled as Adam pushed the accelerator to the floor. Suddenly it looked like it was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth walked down to the cells in Thames House. She had pushed Harry into letting her do this and a part of her felt guilty for that, another part of her knew she had to face her demons. Ros was by her side as they approached the lifts. Ros glanced at Ruth as she pushed the call button on the lift.

"I ask the questions" Ros stated.

"Fine" Ruth continued to look straight ahead.

"I will send you out of there if I even think she is getting too close. I was in that hospital room. I know she blames you for Robert's suicide. I know he beat you to a pulp when you were still at school. I know you still have to live with the effects of that beating" Ros watched Ruth as she spoke. Ruth glared at the control panel on the lift. She was trying to stop herself shaking and focused all her energy on trying to shut out the emotions she had spent the last two decades avoiding. She glances at Ros, proud that her voice sounded alot stronger than she felt.

"I can do this Ros" she almost whispered. Ros wondered who she was trying to convince.

"She is going to prison whatever happens in there. We get Morrison's location and that's it. We get out, we get her moved to the cells at New Scotland Yard and then we let the Courts deal with it." Ros continued to watch as Ruth grew quiet.

"I just want her to look me in the eye and say why she wants me dead. That's all" Ruth stepped out of the lift as Ros followed. She didn't like this one bit and had a funny feeling that whatever way this panned out Ruth wouldn't be part of Section D for much longer. She hoped she was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam threw the car in to the parking space at the end of the street. The street was almost deserted despite the number of parked cars along the road. Tariq and Lucas were first out of the car as Adam hung back. He was thinking about Shining Dawn and the way both he and Zaf had been targeted by a sniper in a street very similar to this. He looked around the street but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"This is Tar?" he asked as Tariq nodded

"Yep, number 36" he nodded towards the house across the street. He shoved his smart phone back in to his jean pocket as the other two men crossed the street. The gunshot reverberated off a parked car as Lucas pulled Tariq to the ground.

"Looks like it is the right place!" Lucas hissed as he pushed Tariq behind a parked car.

"Adam!" he shouted as Adam threw himself behind a car to his left. Two more shots went through the air as windscreen of a parked car shattered above him. Lucas looked around as heard another gun shot fly past him. More glass broke as he sheilded his eyes. Tariq swore loudly as the bullet just missed him.

"Think we got the right place!" Adam yelled as he pulled himself in to a sitting position behind a damaged Nissan Micra. Tariq wasn't sure what to do, he looked to the two senior officers. Lucas pulled on his arm as the pair ran towards the doorway of number 36. Adam watched as he prepared to run. His right side was painful as he reached behind him to find his gun. His mobile shattered on the floor at his feet. Lucas waved for him to follow as he returned fire. Tariq pulled out his electronic lock pick as Lucas called to Adam to hurry up. Adam ignored him as he returned fire.

"Oh yes!" Tariq was relieved as the lock easily gave way. The two men almost fell through the door as Adam ran towards them. Lucas heard rather than felt the glass in the door smash as Adam reached them.

"Either Morrison is watching us from over there or someone else wants us dead" Adam was breathing heavily as he reached the pair.

"Mate, you're bleeding" Tariq looked at Adam who held his right side. He stopped to catch his breath as Lucas looked around the flat they had broken in to.

"Scratch, thats all" Adam tried to reassure the younger officer who looked agasht at his colleague. The amount of blood seeping through his shirt did not suggest that it was a mere scratch.

xxxxxxxx

Ruth sat at the interview table. She was doing her best to hide her nerves as Ros sat next to her. Caulfield was brought in and took the seat opposite the two women.

"Samantha Caulfield" Ros spoke as Samantha just smiled.

"Ros Myers, the legend Sarah talked about. I should feel honoured. Strangely I don't" Samantha smirked as Ros smiled slightly. Ruth remained impassive by her side.

"Leighton Morrison. You know where he is." she glared as Samantha smiled broadly. Ruth realised that the woman really was insane.

"I know something you don't know" she spoke in a sing song voice. Ruth glanced sideways at Ros.

"I am not going to cut you a deal. I am not going to make this easier for you. You are charged with kidnapping, conspiracy to commit acts of terror on the British mainland and four accounts of attempted murder with regards to Zafar Younis and Ruth Pearce." Samantha glared at Ruth who held her gaze.

"Death" she smiled at Ruth "Something you seem to know alot about." Ruth felt her blood run cold.

Ros noticed how quiet Ruth was and decided to get the interview back on track. She stood and walked around the table to stand at Samantha's side.

"Listen to me. And I suggest you listen to me very carefully." she grabbed Samantha by the hair so that she had to face away from Ruth. "You are not going to score any points by trying for the insanity angle. I know you are nothing but a nasty little bitch that has a grude. Now you tell us what we need to know. The truth or I can make things particularly unpleasant for you." she released her hair as Samantha held Ros' gaze.

"Truth? You couldn't handle it" Samantha spat as Ruth found her voice.

"Try it" she folded her hands on the table as Samantha turned to her.

"Truth about you and Robert? Bet Ros would love to know that" Ros looked to Ruth who held on to Samantha's gaze.

"You couldn't even begin to handle that" Ruth spoke clearly as she pushed herself away from the table. Ruth hadnt thought she would feel so angry as the memories returned. "You only know what he told you. How could you possibly believe the word of a man that was cheating on his wife?" she glared as Ros stepped in.

"Funnily enough I've had enough of this." She knelt next to Samantha in the same way Adam had the day before "See, I'm tired, fed up and supposed to be on maternity leave. Yet here I am waisting my time on psychobitches like " Ros pulled her hair as Samantha's face came close to her own.

"We believe Leighton Morrison is responsible for yet another murder. We will find him. How do you think we caught you? He sang like a canary when he was questioned. Sold you down the river. How else do you think I was visiting Ruth at just the right time? Now drop the act and answer the questions" she practically threw Samantha back in to her chair.

xx

Lucas looked around the flat as Tariq tapped the screen. Adam had regained some composure, sure that the wound on his right side was superficial. He had pressed his shirt in to his side as Lucas returned from the back of the flat.

"No sign of him" Lucas looked at Adam and frowned.

"Tracker says he's here" Tariq looked at the screen as the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock forced the trio into silence. Lucas hid behind the living room door as Tariq stepped back. Adam tensed, ready to fight.

xxxxxx

Ros was growing impatient. Samantha had started talking but the majority of it was nonsense. She was beginning to wonder if the woman really had lost her mind. Ruth had never taken her eyes off the woman as Ros began to draw the interview to a close. Standing Ros became aware of the door behind her opening.

"Yes" she spoke as Lee the guard walked up to her, handing her a piece of paper. He nodded at Ruth before turning and walking out of the room.

Ros read the note quickly before passing it to Ruth. Both women walked towards the door.

"Thats it? You just running out on me?" Samantha laughed.

"Yes, thats right" Ruth knocked on the door for the guard to open it. Ros turned. "We dont need to talk to you any more" she smiled sweetly as Ruth walked ahead of her.

"We found Morrison" the door slammed shut as Samantha heard the two female agents walk away.

**author's note: Please review. Was Ros bluffing? Are the boys ok? More soon. Please let me know what you think, the reviews make the writing better.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Time to Go?**

Ros walked along the corridor, every muscle in her body tense. She was livid. The things Samantha had talked about made her skin crawl. No wonder Ruth was quiet. Ros had no idea Ruth's step brother had been that evil. She glanced sideways at Ruth who was punching the call button on the lift as Ros glared at the door.

"Ruth" Ros began as Ruth stepped in to the empty lift and punched 5. "I had no idea" she spoke quietly as Ros nodded once.

"No" Ruth replied, her voice quieter than usual. "No one on the Grid does. Most of what she said in there was lies. Can't really blame her. It's what Robert told her. Only Harry knows about what happened. I have only ever told him the full story" Ros had expected as much, she had been told a little by Ruth when she was first pregnant but never imagined what a teenage Ruth went through. "That's why I came to London before I went to University, lived with my aunt until I started at Oxford. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what she said in there" Ruth looked at Ros for the first time as they approached the Pods. Ros nodded once, nothing would be said. Ruth knew that.

Xxxxxxxx

Adam winced as the pain in his side intensified. He felt nauseated with pain, but thankfully the bleeding had stopped. He heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps along the wooden flooring as Lucas waited behind the door. Tariq braved a look at Adam and did not like how pale his senior officer had become.

The door opened as Lucas grabbed the outstretched arm of Leighton Morrison, pulling him further in to the room. The surprise of the attack took Morrison by surprise as he tried to retain his balance. Lucas brought a knee in to Morrison's chest as he dropped to the floor.

"Remember me?" Lucas glared as Morrison tried and failed to break free of his grasp. Adam pulled his gun as Lucas restrained him. Tariq walked across to the window as a thought struck him.

"Get off me" Morrison spat as he tried to pull away from Lucas.

"Oh don't be stupid" Adam interjected as Lucas pulled him into a standing position.

"Ah, is there any chance someone out there hates you as much as we do?" Tariq looked into the street outside. The smashed glass from the car windows and wailing car alarms doing nothing to alert the neighbours to the battle that had been fought in the street moments before. Morrison shrugged as he looked at Tariq.

"How do I know? Who are you? The bleeding work experience kid?" he took in Tariq's jeans and Mega death t-shirt as Adam smirked.

"Nah mate, he's the genius that meant we found you. Now you are under arrest" Adam tried to straighten up as his ribs burned. He looked to where Tariq was staring out the window.

"You mean what if it wasn't Morrison shooting at us? Possible I imagine. There was more than one man there when Zaf was taken. We thought we were looking for the organ grinder not the monkey. I suppose we should assume there are others out there. All we can say is it definitely wasn't Samantha out there" He held his side as he spoke; doing nothing to allay Tariq's fears that something was wrong. Scratches hurt but this one was making it difficult for Adam to talk in full sentences. Lucas had noticed too as he ordered Tariq to help him bundle Morrison out of the front door. Adam followed as he pointed the key at the car, the familiar bleep of the locks opening sounded harsh in the deserted street.

Adam followed the three men as he looked towards the top window of the house opposite. They were in "bed sit" land where the majority of tenants were students from the local Art College and University. He was certain the shooter had been in the upstairs window. That meant there was no way Morrison could have fired the shots earlier, there would not have been time to get from there to the front door of number 36 in the time it had taken Morrison. Adam followed the others down the front steps as he discreetly checked his gun, glad that Harry had made them all take the firearms course Zoe had done years earlier.

Xxxxxxx

Ros walked back on the Grid with Ruth by her side. Harry watched both women return to the Grid as Malcolm continued working on some device to split CCTV footage down in to nanosecond frames. Ros glanced at him briefly as Harry exited the office. She was aware that Amy and her car seat now seemed to have worked their way in to Harry's office. He worked across to the women as Ruth looked away towards her desk.

"How did it go?" Harry watched Ruth as he spoke.

"Fine" Ruth tapped a few keys on the keyboard as she sat down.

"Ros?" he looked towards his Section Chief.

"Fine. I pulled her hair and Ruth nicked her dinner money" Harry smirked as Ros folded her arms. "We got this note" she passed him the small piece of paper as Harry frowned.

XX

Adam stared at the window as he followed the others towards the car. Lucas bundled Morrison towards the car as Adam reacted too slowly. The gunshot fired as Adam pointed his gun at the window, firing off another round. Lucas swore loudly as Morrison fell to the floor next to him, his dead eyes staring at the sky. Tariq landed on his behind as Adam slouched at the side of an ancient escort at the side of the road. Lucas pulled his gun and scanned the street ready for another attack.

"Get on to the Grid, we need a clean up team" Adam yelled as he bent over double. Lucas nodded as he pulled his mobile out of his pocket. "Maybe an ambulance would be more like it." Adam glared as Lucas dialled the Grid.

Xxxxxxx

"Who gave you this?" Harry reread the note as Ros leant against the desk.

"Lee" Ros folded her arms. Ruth was still sat a little way from the others. "He brought it in just as we were preparing to finish the interview" Harry nodded as he read the note.

"He said the message was left for Ruth and I when we were in the Interview Room. I have no idea what it means" she glanced across at Ruth who was now fiddling with pieces of paper. Ros couldn't help but worry after what she had heard in the Interview Room."Its an address. 36 St Helen's Road" Harry glared as Ruth she answered the phone, her already pale face draining of colour.

"Yes I was aware of that" Ros continued as Ruth joined them.

"That was Tariq. Morrison is dead. Sniper attack. Adam is in the hospital" the words came out in a rush as Harry rested a hand on her arm. "Adam?" Ros narrowed her eyes.

"The shootout in St Helen's Road. Bullet scraped him, superficial gunshot wound. Went straight through" Ruth folded her arms "Lucas and Tariq are on the way back here. The local plods picked up the shooter"

Harry watched as Ros noe joined by Malcolm took in the information. "Tariq said they should be back here any time now" Ruth folded her arms across her torso as Harry looked at her. It was the first time since she had met him on the roof that he had been given the chance to really take in her appearance. He sighed as he noticed how much she had changed. The sounds of a baby crying shook him from his thoughts as Ros stepped past him to retrieve Amy from his office. Malcolm nodded once in the direction of Ruth as he returned to the device he had been working on.

"Do we have any clues as to the identity of our mysterious gun man?" Malcolm asked as he sat down.

"Not yet" Harry sighed as Ros returned from his office with the baby.

"No prizes for guessing Matthew Morrison hasn't been seen at his home address since his father was release" she glared at Harry as he nodded. "I am right arent I?" She looked directly at Harry as Ruth walked away from them.

"Matthew Morrison" she whispered as she began tapping into the computer. It whirred in to life as she hacked in to the computer at the local police station. She sighed heavily as she turned the screen towards Harry and Ros. The arrest record for the younger Morrison clearly displayed on the screen as Ros nodded once. All three officers read the arrest sheet as Ros pointed out the charge.

"He shot his father in St Helen's Road this afternoon. Sort of Shakespearean really. The father drives the mother mad before taking up with a witch only to be killed by the son" she remained staring at the screen as Ruth pulled on her navy cardigan. It was only Harry that heard her almost whisper as she left unseen by the others.

"I can't do this anymore"

xxxx

Adam was still annoyed, although the attention of a young nurse with long red hair was going some way to improving his mood. The wound in is left side would mend well but he was still going to have to wait for the ribs to heal. That would take at least six weeks. As the doctor had told him he was a lucky man. At the moment he didn't feel lucky. The team had spent weeks working on the Morrison/Dowey trial and now Morrison would never have to face up to his crimes. He had got the easy way out and a 17 year old boy was under arrest instead. He sighed heavily as he pulled his shirt back on, the dressing the nurse had applied stretching around his right side. The painkillers he had been given were beginning to take effect as he wandered out of the West London A&E department.

xxxxxxx

Ros had noticed Ruth was missing from the team at the same time Harry did. She glanced at Harry as he remained rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to say but knew that if Ruth left Section D then Samantha Caulfield would win. Take the heart out of something and it died. Ruth was the heart of Section D. Adam and Lucas had said she was intent on finishing Harry Pearce and Section D. Removing the one person that could calm Harry when he was intent on going after something without thinking, remove the one person the whole team relied on apart from Harry and what did you achieve? No more Section D. She knew how she saw the team and realised it was probably the same way Sarah and now Samantha Caulfield thought of them. Malcolm and Tariq were the technicians, Harry the brain, Lucas, Adam, Zaf the muscle while Zoe and Ros were the cunning and intelligence. Ruth was the heart, as Jo had once been but more so - the one that kept them grounded. Ros glanced at Harry. Suddenly she could see why Ruth was tired, she would be too with that responsibility, placing a free hand on Harry's arm her words were cut short by Tariq and Lucas bounding through the Pods.

Tariq looked exhausted as he threw himself down in the chair next to his work station. "Malcolm, one hell of an afternoon mate" he spun in his chair as Lucas approached Ros, Harry and the baby. Before Lucas could speak Ros squeezed Harry's arm.

"Her bag is gone, she's not on the roof. Go and find her" he nodded rather than answered as he made his way to the Pods. There was only one place she would go other than the roof.

**author's note - thanks for the reviews. Just two or maybe three chapters left. Please let me know what you think. This is the longest story I have ever written, let me know if you think I should write a sequel. I have an idea for a more action/romance less angsty story. Have made the changes where mistakes were pointed out to me! Thanks Nia. Next chapter is looking very fluffy, sorry guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks. See previous chapters**

Decision Time

Adam smiled, once he would have asked the young nurse who's name he had learnt was Rachel for her phone number but now things were different. Carrie and the others would be able to come home soon and Adam couldn't wait to see Wes. The fact that Carrie and him had been out to the cinema a few times without Wes was just a bonus. For the first time in years he had met a woman he liked without feeling guilty about Fiona. It was lucky that Wes seemed to like her too. He pulled his jacket on gingerly, taking care with his wounded side not to jar his ribs as he called a taxi to take him to the Embankment. He wanted to get back to Thames House as quickly as possible.

XX

Ruth walked along the river edge as the wind began to pick up. She needed to get away from the Grid for a while, just to clear her head. Things had got too much for her and as much as she hated to admit it, she had to get away from Harry and the others. She had to at least see part of the real world again. Pulling her scarf around her she headed for the bench where most of MI 5 seemed to sit and watch the world go by. Pulling a crumpled tissue from her handbag she hoped that for a while no one would miss her on the Grid. Drying her eyes she stared in to space. It was the bleep of her mobile phone that brought her back to the real world. Ruth chose to ignore it. It bleeped again. Ruth debated throwing the damn thing in the river. It bleeped again, giving in Ruth pulled the small phone from her pocket and read the text message - relieved that it was Adam that text her.

HI TELL EVRY1 ALL OK. ON WAY BACK TO TH. C U SWN

Ruth smiled. Only Adam could describe a gun shot wound to the side as "all ok" she flipped the phone shut, having decided that just this once she wouldn't answer Adam. After all they had managed without her for three years. They could manage an hour or so.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas was leaning on Ros' desk as he filled her in on events surrounding Morrison's death. She looked impassive as she occasionally glanced at the Pods. It had been almost half an hour since she'd told Harry to go after Ruth. She knew both were as stubborn as each other and was beginning to wonder if he'd taken her advice.

"Ros?" Lucas tapped her arm as he spoke. She focused on him

"Yeah, sorry I am listening" she held his gaze as she realised that it could have been him that had been shot, she shook the memory of the last time it had happened and how badly she had reacted as he raised his eyebrows.

"So, it looks like the kid was the only shooter. Initial reports say that the gun was owned by Leighton Morrison" he carried on in the hope Ros was taking in what was being said. She looked tired and worried.

"Yeah, the plods have already been on to us, considering it was a shooting on MI 5 personnel. You could have been shot, Lucas again" he smiled as he noticed how she almost whispered the last part of her statement.

"I know" he ran a hand along her arm, glad that most of the others were busy and paying them no attention. Ros held his gaze, she really just wanted to go home. "I wasn't though. And Adam is ok" Ros nodded once as the Pod doors whooshed open.

Adam looked at the almost deserted Grid. Just Ros and Lucas remained as he tried to run down the steps to the main Grid.

"Where is everyone?" Adam winced slightly as he approached them.

"Ah" Lucas looked around, aware for the first time that hardly anyone was around.

"Tariq and Malcolm are going through some emails we acquired from the recycling centre, Zoe and Zaf are on their way to the police station to talk to Morrison junior, Amy's asleep and Ruth and Harry. Well I don't know where they are" she folded her arms as she looked at Adam. He still looked his usual self, ready to let things crinkle out and see where they went. The only sign that he had been injured were the bloodstains on his shirt and the way he winced occasionally.

"I tried ringing Ruth to say I was on my way back. She didn't even answer the text I sent" Adam was slightly worried about her, and by the look Ros wore it was clear she wasn't happy either.

"What happened?" Lucas could see Ros tense. He hadn't seen Ruth or Harry leave and he realised for the first time why Ros was checking the Pods occasionally.

"Harry will find her. Don't worry" Ros looked at both men, hoping she was right.

Xxxxx

Ruth sat staring out in to space, she briefly wondered if she should reply to Adam. The thought was dismissed from her mind as she spotted a young couple walk past her. They looked so carefree as the young woman giggled. Ruth sighed heavily, she didn't think she had ever been so carefree. Not since her father had died. Determined not to cry again she suddenly realised that was almost thirty years ago. She was getting cold as she sat on the bench, it didn't occur to her to mind as she remained where she was. Ruth began digging in her handbag looking for her Oyster card as her purse fell to the floor. Swearing under her breath she picked it up and checked the contents hadn't gone flying everywhere.

Change, debit card, work ID card. She counted things off her mental list as she went through her purse. The photo on the work ID card staring back at her. _Could I really leave? What would I do? What would we do? _She thought. _Could Harry and I survive if I left Section D? _Shoving the card safely back in to her purse she fought to keep the tears at bay.

Xxxxx

Harry had known Ros was right. Ruth hadn't gone to the roof top. There would be no need for her to take her bag if she had. The weather left a lot to be desired and Harry hoped he found Ruth before the heavens opened again. He walked across the street, hoping that Ruth was in the one place he could think of. He had no clue where to look if she wasn't there. If she wasn't at home or on the Embankment he didn't know where to begin. The phone at home had gone unanswered so either that meant she was ignoring him or she wasn't there. Walking along the Embankment he kept his eye out for her. Every brunette in a trench coat made his heart nearly stop. Shaking his head slightly he remembered that was how he had reacted when she had left.

Ruth was still shoving things back in to her handbag when she felt his eyes on her. There were possibly hundreds of people on the Embankment but she still knew when he was looking at her. He stood roughly a hundred yards away as she met his eyes. Harry smiled as she held his gaze.

"I was worried" he sat down next to her as she stared out over the water.

"Sorry" she sighed. She didn't want to talk now, unsure if she could find the right words.

"Samantha Caulfield is to be moved to New Scotland Yard within the next hour. Matthew Morrison has been arrested on murder charges as well as conspiracy to kidnap after what happened to Zaf and I am avoiding the Home Secretary at the moment." he couldn't take his eyes off her as she smirked.

"Why are you avoiding the Home Secretary this time?" Ruth smirk turned into a smile as Harry continued to watch her.

"Usual reasons. He's a jumped up little idiot that has no idea about the real world, he has no clue how to handle actual situations rather than theories. He is insufferable and his attitude to Ros and the whole of Section D gets on my nerves." Harry couldn't help but return the smile as Ruth finally turned to him.

"Nothing to do with us letting Morrison go in the first place?" her raised eyebrows betrayed her smile. Harry had the good grace to look down as he shook his head.

"No the DG had to sanction that so he gets to take the bollocking. I don't get paid enough for that." his Yorkshire accent now more apparent as Ruth dropped her smile. His eyes remained on her face, she didn't flinch under scrutiny although she was aware Harry was trying to work out what she was thinking.

"You gave the authorisation Harry" she turned staring out in to space.

"Operational necessity Ruth. We saw no other way of finding Samantha at the time. If I could have it my way they'd both be in custody now, not one of them in the mortuary" he was determined not to get annoyed. Ruth stared out over the water.

"I'm sorry you were worried" she couldn't look at him.

"Are you leaving Ruth?" her eyes snapped back to his. She had intended to say yes, but something in his eyes stopped her. She loved her job, it had nearly been the death of her on more than one occasion but she loved it. Running a hand along his face both nearly jumped out of their skin as her mobile phone bleeped. She pulled it out of her pocket as she looked at Harry.

"Harry I…" she tailed off as he smiled. The phone bleeped again as Harry smiled slightly. He had an idea that the caller wouldn't give up until she answered them.

"Its ok. Answer it" he nodded towards the phone as she looked at the screen.

"DRINKS 7 PM!" she smiled as she flipped the phone shut before turning back to Harry.

"That was Zaf. They're off to the pub" she smiled. Even after one of the worst cases they had worked on the boys bounced back, or appeared to at least. Harry returned her smile. He knew she hadn't answered his question.

"Are you leaving Ruth?" he was once again deadly serious as she held his gaze. She sighed as she leaned in to him. Kissing him soundly before standing and offering him her hand.

"How many more times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere".

**author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, they really made my day and were helpful. I hope you like this. Am thinking of adding an epilogue before I go on to the next part of my little series. I have promised to do a happyish fic, so that may be next. Please let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks. See previous**

Epilogue

Zaf was quite happily propping up the bar at the George with a pint in one hand. The pub was fairly quiet for the time of evening and was Zaf was enjoying a little bit of people watching as he waited for Malcolm and Tariq to get a move on. Malcolm had decided that he would join the others for a drink while Tariq had been glad of the chance to get out of the Grid for a while. Ros and Lucas had taken Amy home. Neither really wanting to leave the baby with a sitter but neither wanting to admit it either. Adam was in the entrance of the pub chatting away on his mobile as Ruth and Harry entered. Ruth smiled as Adam waved.

"Wonder who he's talking to?" Harry watched as Adam hung up the phone and bounded over to where Zaf was sitting. Zoe had joined the party and looked thoroughly fed up.

"Alright?" he smiled as the bar maid placed his drink on the counter.

"Ok Carter, give" Zoe turned as she picked up her wine "Why are you so happy?""I am so happy as you put it Zo, because tomorrow morning, Mum, Carrie and the kids will be returning from France. Gatwick, 11:30 flight from Paris. Just been talking to Wes" he grinned as Zoe immediately began to cheer up. "Emma's coming home tomorrow?" she held Adam's gaze as she clarified the information.

"Well, unless she's making her own arrangements at four years old yes" he winced as Zoe hit his right arm. Immediately realising that was his injured side she began apologising. Adam laughed as she got more and more flustered. Zaf sat there grinning as Zoe got herself in a state. He did nothing to help.

"Harry" Adam sipped his larger as Harry raised his eyebrows.

"OK, you and Zoe get tomorrow off" Ruth smiled at Harry as Zoe beamed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Across London Lucas was struggling with the car seat and the keys to the flat as Ros gave up watching him and took the keys from his hand letting them in to the flat. He sighed, he was glad to be home and even more glad that Amy was asleep. Ros looked around the kitchen as she walked through clicking on lights and filling the kettle. Turning she noticed the mug that had been abandoned on the side since they'd been confined to the Grid. The cold coffee now wearing a light layer of fungus type material. Crinkling her nose she threw it down the sink and threw the mug in the bin. The flat was silent as she became aware that Lucas hadn't followed her in to the kitchen. She filled the kettle as she listened. There was still no sign of Lucas or their daughter as she wandered in to the living room.

Lucas was carrying Amy in his arms, who was now awake. Walking around the living room he was chatting away to the baby as he went.

"Right Amy, this is where we live. You will get your own room, I promise but you've got a cot in with us for now. I know you probably thought we live on the Grid. Well it feels like that sometimes but this is home." The baby was silent in his arms. He had no idea that Ros was watching him from the doorway.

"You'll settle in. The three of us are going to be just fine here. Sorry about taking you and your Mum back to the Grid straight from the hospital. Most dad's take their baby's and partners straight home. We, well your Mum and I have these jobs. We're based at the Grid. Your Auntie Ruth and Uncle Harry work there too. Your Mum is sort of my boss." he smiled as Amy stirred, one eye opened she stared at her father. It was definitely a 'Ros' look. "Well, more than sort of. Long story." he smiled as Amy yawned.

"Very long story" Ros smiled slightly as Lucas turned spotting her in the doorway for the first time. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he looked at Ros as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Long enough" Ros walked across to the pair as Amy began to wriggle. Ros gently stroked the baby's head as both looked at the baby.

"We will be fine Ros" Lucas watched as Ros seemed to loose a little of the fight she had been full of since Morrison escaped. She nodded as Amy closed her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"No" she smiled as Lucas kissed her forehead. "We're going to be better than fine."

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth and Harry walked along the Embankment as the rain began spitting. Harry held Ruth's hand as the London night life began to pick up around them. A gang of lads, obviously on a stag night pushed past as Harry held Ruth a little tighter to his side. She smiled at how overprotective he was being. Harry was tired, but glad to be going home. He kissed the top of Ruth's head as the boys ran past.

The evening in the pub had been good for the team. They needed to let off steam and tomorrow Emma and Wes would be home so Harry knew that he'd have two happier Spooks on his team. Ruth was silent as they walked along. Harry was still a little worried about her, after all in the last month she had been shot, beaten up and gone through surgery twice, never mind had to face some memories she'd rather forget. She knew he was watching her.

The night air continued to permeate her bones as she stole a look at Harry. The pair had left Zoe and the boys in the pub, glad of Harry's excuse of an early morning JIC meeting to get out of there before Zaf insisted on them doing something really horrible like karaoke. Ruth stopped at the edge of the Embankment, just feet away from what she thought of as 'their' bench. No one was sat there, which reaffirmed her thought. Harry smiled following her line of sight.

"One day, when I'm long gone there'll be a plaque there." Ruth raised her eyes to meet his.

"There will" he watched as she smiled slightly "The bench where Section D sat" he smiled as she shook her head.

"No, I think it'll say. This is the bench where Harry and Ruth fell for each other, again" she slipped her hand from his and continued walking as Harry just shook his head before following her.

**author's note: Family Ties is finally finished. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate them. Will write more soon. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
